Mission:Save My Marriage
by KRay Cullen
Summary: Subject:Bella&Edward Cullen   Married:2 Years    NOTICE:In Need Of Sexual Help  Warnings: Lemons. Smut. Fluff.
1. Operation: Nice Dinner

**Hello All! So...here we are again! I am really excited about this story it is nothing but smut and fluff and fluff and smut! There is not huge plot to it so don't try to read into every little line like I know some of you do haha.**

**This one is about a married Bella and Edward who have lost their spark! BUT thanks to Dr. Denali the two quickly find the love again. It is great and it kind of starts out rough but just so you know...Edward is never the bad guy-crap just happens.**

**So without further a due...go read**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own any of it...except for the smut of course :)**

**Happy Reading :D**

**BPOV**

I shut my laptop off with a sigh and got up to start on dinner. Edward would be home in about an hour and if I didn't have his meal hot and ready then…I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Beef stroganoff was his favorite so I thought that I might try to make this night a little less painful by brown nosing a bit. It was my grandmother's recipe and he loved it. So I made it from scratch alongside some Italian green beans and rolls that weren't so homemade.

I loved my husband. We had been married for three years. The first two years were bliss but now…I don't know what was happening. Our marriage was falling apart and it broke my heart. Honestly I didn't really understand the cause of it. We love each other. I love him with all of my heart and I am 95% positive he loves me as well but we just need…help. I have suggested marriage counseling but every time I bring it up it turns into an argument.

_Why do we need counseling Bella? Are you saying something's wrong with me? I am fine. Everything is fine!_

Ha…everything is _not_ fine. Edward was a pediatrician. He loved kids and he loved helping them even more. He has a stressful job. I could understand that…countless sick kids that come into his office every day. He searches for cures to things that aren't curable. He makes every mom feel a little bit better about their child's illness. He solves every runny nose and cough in the area and yet he doesn't want to work on us. He doesn't want to find a cure for our disease.

He doesn't want to fix it so I took matters into my own hands. We love each other. We have just lost our spark. So I sought out a counselor for myself. He doesn't know and I don't want to tell him unless it works. I haven't been seeing a shrink and I haven't been seeing a marriage counselor alone…that defeats the purpose. So I have been seeing a sexologist. A sex advisor if you will. I only met with her once. After that we have been talking through emails. I told her that I couldn't have office visits with her without Edward finding out so we have decided to have our sessions via web. She has helped me a lot. Her name is Dr. Carmen Denali. She is extremely polite and when I met her face to face and I saw how flawlessly gorgeous she was my self esteem took a hit through the face. Long raven hair…beautiful bright blue eyes. You get the picture.

I heard the garage door open and I set the table as quickly as I possibly could. His plate was ready and sitting at his chair. Wine glasses were filled, candles were lit. Carmen suggested the candles-tonight was the start of my plan to save my marriage. She told me to surprise him, fix his favorite dinner and do whatever I would have done if we were still dating. So I went to the store and purchased the best wine I could fine as well as two candles and new holders to put them in. I put some food in my plate sat it at the table and made sure everything was perfect. I looked over myself. I was wearing my nice black dress with wide shoulders and a high neck that dipped below my shoulder blades. It stopped right above my knees. My hair was straight and draped over one of my shoulders. The heels I was wearing were a pair that Edward had purchased for me when we were on our honeymoon. He said they made my legs look longer and all he wanted was them wrapped around his waist. My legs haven't been anywhere near his waist in months. Closest they've been to him is when we pass each other in the bathroom trying to get ready in the morning.

I heard the door open and I stood up a little straighter at the side of my chair. Clearing my throat quietly I prayed that this night would end better than last night did. I cried myself to sleep last night…

"Bella!" He called in a confused voice. He must've smelled the food. I didn't blame him for being confused. The hottest meal I have fixed him in the past two months have been frozen dinners I found in the freezer section at the grocery store.

He turned the corner and saw the table before him and just cocked a perfect eyebrow. His greens eyes searched the room curiously. He glanced over me quickly and then turned away. I felt tears prick my eyes but I held them back. I didn't want him to see me cry. I stood there in complete horror for a second trying to figure out what I was going to do with all this food. I could take it to Charlie, my father, who lives thirty minutes down the road. Yeah I could take it to him and just stay there tonight. With a defeated sigh I started to reach for my plate to remove it from the table when he walked back in rolling up the sleeves to his button up.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly and looked at my plate midair.

I sat the plate back down and blinked at him. "I thought that…I mean I didn't know you were going to…Nothing." I finally answered because the look he was giving me just continued to get more confused. Near the end of my rant I saw a bit of anger in those beautiful greens.

"I made beef stroganoff." I said and motioned to his chair. Our seats were at the opposite end of the table that seats six.

"I smelled it when I came in." He replied quickly.

I just nodded and watched him as he moved to sit down. Once he was in his seat I looked at him for a moment and then asked, "Do you need anything?"

He glanced around the table and then almost demanded, "Salt."

I took a deep breath and disappeared into the kitchen to get the salt and pepper. That was the one thing I had forgotten to put on the table. Good job Bella. His eyes were on his plate as I reentered the dining room and once I placed the shakers at his hand I walked back over to my seat and sat down. I watched him for a moment and waited until he had started eating before I took the first bite of my food. I felt a little sick to my stomach…nerves maybe? I hoped that this worked.

We ate silently until I couldn't take the clanging of silverware against porcelain anymore. "How was work?"

"Fine." He shrugged and didn't look up from his plate.

I stared at the bronze colored hair of his head for several moments and wondered if it still felt as soft as it once did. It had been too long since I last ran my fingers through it.

"This is new." He said and pointed his fork to the table. His eyes never met mine.

I shrugged and said, "Just wanted to do something special."

He looked up then but his eyes didn't meet mine. He stared at my nose…where he always looks when we speak. "Why?"

I frowned and turned my head to the side. "Can't I just make a nice meal for you?"

He shrugged and looked back to his plate as he started eating again. "I suppose. Normally you want something when you do this sort of thing."  
I frowned deeper and had to bite my tongue a little to keep from lashing out at him. _I am a grown ass woman and I can do whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I feel like doing it. I do not need your permission Mr. Cullen._

"I don't want anything." I mumbled and stared at my food. I definitely couldn't eat now. First plan of mission- fix marriage: **FAIL**

"Good." He said and picked up his wine glass.

I swear sometimes I think he just tempts me with that shit to see how far he can push me before I snap. I gripped the fork in my hand so tightly my fingers turned white. Stabbing a green bean before I stabbed him I continued the rest of the meal in silence. When he was done eating he pushed his plate away grabbed the wine glass and chugged what was left.

He looked at me then, into my eyes for the first time in half a year. "You can have the house Bella. I will give it up without a fuss. We don't have kids to worry about child support or anything to that degree. So I will let you keep the house and the car that I bought you."

I stared at him for several long minutes. Was he…was he divorcing me? "Excuse me?"

He raised his eyebrows and entwined his fingers as he rested his hands on the table in a business like manor. "Well isn't this what you are getting to. This whole nice dinner…fixing my favorite meal, wearing that dress, lighting candles. Aren't you just buttering me up before you drop the bomb and tell me you want a divorce?"

I frowned again and had to swallow the emotion in my throat. I will not cry in front of him. I will not cry! "No Edward…it's not."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat with a look of _relief_ on his face. That made me feel a little better that he looked relieved to hear I didn't want to divorce him.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked me. He already asked that question once and I gave him the answer. Can we turn the repeat button off?

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you…" I answered almost timidly. I picked up my wine glass and held it to my lips for a moment before mumbling. "I wanted to make my husband happy for once."  
I turned the wine glass up and repeated his gesture from a moment ago. When the glass was empty I sat it back down on the table and stood quickly taking my plate from my spot. I walked over to him and retrieved his plate as well but he just stared at the table. I almost expected my last sentence to upset him but if it did then he didn't show it. Or maybe he didn't hear me…that worked too.

I rinsed the plates off and sat them in the sink before grabbing the wine bottle and walking back into the dining room. "More?"

He nodded as I grabbed his glass and filled it half way full. I did the same with mine and then took my seat again. As I was taking a sip the most unexpected thing came out of his mouth.

"How was your day?" He questioned me. I can't even remember the last time he asked me that question.

"It was uh…it was fine." I stuttered out and took another sip of the wine.

He nodded and sipped from his own glass. Maybe it was the wine but more surprising words poured out of his mouth. "The diner was good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said without hesitation. I hardly ever get compliments anymore and when I do get them I hold onto them as if they're worth a million dollars.

He stood quickly and walked out of the room with his wine glass. Before he got to his office door that was connected to the dining room he turned to me and asked, "Would you mind to leave some for me to take to work tomorrow?"

I looked to him and smiled slowly. "No, I'd love to."

He tried to smile but it didn't show up as well as it could have so he just turned and slipped into his study where he spent most of his free time. When we were first married and we moved into this house we agreed to have rooms of our own, rooms were the other wasn't allowed to enter. His was the study/library/his office. Mine was the spare room upstairs that had my book selection as well as my laptop where I did most of my writing. I wasn't allowed into the study-hence why he spent most of his free time there.

With a sigh I stood up and blew out the candles before handing into the kitchen and starting on the dishes. I put everything away and even filled a rubber maid bowl with some stroganoff and labeled it with a post-it note that read: _Your lunch. _After everything was put away and his lunch was stowed in the fridge where he could see it I turned the lights off and headed upstairs. Dinner went a hell of a lot better than I could have even hoped for. He paid me a compliment…god I haven't heard a compliment from him in what felt like decades. Last one I think was when he thanked me for not entering his _sanctum _-aka the study- and I am 99% sure he was being sarcastic when he said that because I had entered his office.

I dressed into my comfy pajamas. Carmen suggested to wear lingerie tonight but I wasn't pushing my luck. I was lucky enough to have gotten a _thank you_ and _dinner was_ _good. _I wasn't one to push my luck, it is something I am lacking in. I had washed off all of my make-up and was about to crawl into bed when the door opened and Edward walked in. My heart still puttered a little as I took him in even though we fight all the time and he normally has bad things to say to me rather than things that would make my heart putter. I still loved him. I always will.

"You're up earlier than usual." I gathered and slipped under the covers on my side of the bed.

He shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards the closet. "Just really tired."

I didn't respond. I only pulled the covers higher and turned my back towards his side of the bed. This was normal for us…unfortunately. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but I couldn't. I was on edge a little ever since his compliment. It kind of threw things off balance.

Moments later Edward turned the lights off and slipped into the bed. I heard the alarm clock on his nightstand beep several times as he prepared it for his five a.m. wake up then he settled into his normal slipping pattern which was no surprise-his back facing me.

"Goodnight Bella." He said softly.

I felt myself smiling a little as I responded. "Goodnight."

After a long pause he said, "I love you."

There went the puttering. I smiled brighter and said, "I know Edward."

**So? What do you think? Good bad ugly...review please and thanks. **

**New chapter soon hopefully oh and I have no beta for this so sorry if there are lots of mistakes. I proofread as quickly as possible on the first chapter :D**

***K Ray***


	2. Operation: Family Time

**So I know that the second chapter is really soon but hey...why not right?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to answer them it gets a lot better if you know what I mean ;)**

**Ok go read it thanks!**

The next morning his alarm woke us both up, although I pretended to be asleep. It woke me up every morning but in order to avoid conflict I always pretended to sleep. I felt the bed jostle underneath me as the beeping ceased. Edward shuffled through the room groaning tiredly and once the bathroom door was shut I jumped up out of the bed and quietly ran down stairs. It was a little hard to see straight because I was still so tired but I managed to make it down the stairs without falling.

I heard the coffee maker going. It was set on a timer and I smiled at that. It was one less thing I had to do. I pulled everything out and started making his breakfast. He hasn't had a good breakfast in awhile and a man can only live on so many hot pockets before that start going to his butt. So I fixed pancakes and eggs and bacon and when Edward came down the stairs fixing his tie he stopped and stared at me for several long minutes. His face was blank as his eyes wandered the breakfast bar like they had the night before at the dinner table.

I grabbed a mug and poured him his coffee before setting it at his plate. I didn't say anything, I just continued to work in silence. After I sat the coffee mug down I grabbed his thermos and filled it with coffee as well. Then I opened the fridge and pulled out his lunch, setting it next to his breakfast. He was still frozen by the stairs. Shocked, I am sure. I grinned at him and started towards the stairs.

"Have a good day at work." I told him with a slow smile and then started up the stairs to leave him to it.

Yep that should do it…get him really confused and jumbled. I smiled as I fell back down into the bed and rolled over facing his pillow. The bed still smelt like him and it made me smile. It was something I had never noticed before…the fact that the bed smelt like him. I ran my hand across the bed and rested my hand on his pillow. This will work…I am fixing my marriage. It will work…it has to. As I drifted off to sleep I thought I heard him reenter the room but I could have been dreaming it. Later when I woke up the sun was shining through my window and it made me smile. After several big yawns and a few good stretches I pushed out of the bed and grabbed my laptop that I had left sitting on the nightstand yesterday. Carmen would like to hear about this and she told me to let her know how last night went.

I sent her a big long email talking about how the dinner had gone and even how I got up this morning and fixed his breakfast. We hadn't discussed that plan but I think she will be pleased with my addition to her original idea. Her theory was that I had to win my husband's heart all over again. She suggested that I do that by doing small meaningful things that show him I care. Dinner last night for example…breakfast this morning. It showed him that I cared and I hope that he really did see that I cared. He told me last night he loved me. That had been the highlight of my week. I haven't heard him say that in so long I was surprised that I didn't do something more drastic then simply responding, _I know._

After my email to Carmen I jumped in the shower, put on my running clothes and headed to the park. I was meeting Alice there at noon. She was Edward's sister-in-law and we were close. We have been the best of friends since we first met. Jasper (Edward's brother and fellow pediatrician) started dating Alice two years before Edward and I got married. But from the first introduction we have been close. We always do this park thing together every Wednesday. She and little Cooper (their son) meet me at the park and we take him for a run. It is our way of getting out of the house with a good excuse. When I got to the park she was already on the track with the baby stroller. Cooper was only about four months old. He was the cutest little baby boy. He had blonde curly hair just like his Dad and deep blue eyes that wrinkled all around when he smiled his baby smile with no teeth not to mention the dimples on both sides of his mouth. He was cute.

When I reached them he was laughing because Alice was playing a game of peek-a-boo. He seemed to really enjoy that. I stepped up and over her shoulder, watching his little belly shake with his cute baby laugh. She did one more round and then stood up.

"Thank god you are here." She said and hugged me. "I thought I was going to have to play peek-a-boo until the sun went down. He has been crying all morning and that's the only thing that will get him to shut up."

I laughed at Alice and studied her short five foot four frame. Her black short hair that barely reached her shoulders and her sharp features…she reminded me of a fairy or maybe a pixie. "Well let's get to running so that he won't cry anymore."

We stretched real quickly and started off with a slow jog. Cooper was cooing to his rattle that hung above his head. It made a noise with every beat of our feet and he really liked that.

"How are you doing Bella?" Alice asked softly as we continued our slow jog.

I shrugged and said, "Better than I was the other night."

She was silent for a second and then said, "Jasper and I talked about you guys last night."

I groaned knowing that meant Jasper has talked to Edward. Maybe that was why he didn't throw a big hissy fit last night and he was actually pleasant to be in the same room with. "I don't like the sounds of this Alice."

"No it's good." Alice said. "We think you two need a vacation."

I laughed and shook my head. "No way…we don't get along in our own home. What makes you think we are going to be peachy in a hotel room?"

She laughed once and said, "You'd be surprised what a vacation could do to a person. Every time there is friction with Jasper and I we just escape the real world and slip into a world of our own. That's what it takes sometimes Bella…to find a place where you can recover from all the bad."

"Well it would take us about six months to recover from all the bad and there is no way Edward could get away from the clinic long enough for six hours of vacation let alone six months." I told her and shook my head at her.

She was silent for a minute and then finally said, "Jasper is going to talk to him today. Tell him the same thing. I really do believe there is hope Bella, don't give up."

I felt that emotion back again. I quickly shoved it down and sat on top of it trying to get it to stop rising to the surface. "I fixed a nice dinner for him last night. Dressed up, fixed his favorite meal, put candles on the table…the whole shebang."

"And?" She asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"He thought I was gently telling him that I wanted a divorce." I told her honestly and heard her gasp in shock.

"Why would he even think that?" She asked in complete horror.

I shrugged as we picked up our speed a bit. "I don't know but he just started with this whole mess…I will give you the house and you can keep your car. It can be simple." I tried imitating his voice.

"Do you think he wants a divorce?" She asked me quietly as if it were a taboo subject.

"I don't know…he almost looked glad when I told him that I didn't want one."

"He loves you Bella. Always remember that he loves you." She said reassuringly.

"I know." I told her the same thing I had told him last night.

Later when I got home I had a message on my voicemail. It was from my dad he was inviting Edward and I up for a cookout that he and Sue were having tonight. Sue is my dad's new girlfriend or whatever they are. He and my mom Renee divorced when I was only three. Dad fought as hard as he could to get full custody over me. When Renee realized what it truly meant to him she told him that he could have the custody as long as she got to visit whenever she wanted. He had agreed and thanked her for giving him the most precious thing in his life. That was one of the last times I had ever saw her. She came to my high school graduation and tried to get me to move with her to Arizona. Edward and I were together at that point so the last place I wanted to be was Arizona with a mother who could have cared less. Dad had never even dated after my mom…twenty years, he didn't date for twenty years. Then all of the sudden Sue Clearwater, widow of Charlie's dear friend Larry, came into the picture. I was happy for him though. Sue took care of him.

I called dad and told him I would let him know about us coming up. I would like to but it depended on Edward. This was another step of mission save marriage. Include him in decisions. I was told not to make decisions and choose for Edward. That would only upset him and cause him to be angry with me. So I told Charlie we would let him know. Then when I hung up with him I called the clinic.

"Cullen Pediatrics this is Heidi how can I help you." The receptionist answered in a bright voice.

Heidi…she was a sweet girl. "Hey this is Bella…is Edward busy?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Cullen. He just stepped in with a patient about five minutes ok. I will tell him to call you back?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Please do so." I told her and hung up the phone. He normally didn't like it when I called him at work but we were taking baby steps or so I thought. Maybe he won't get too mad. I sat by the phone in the living room anxiously waiting for his phone call. While I waited I thought about Heidi. She was a beautiful girl and when I first met her I was afraid that she would try to steal my husband away. She was charming and pretty…really nice straight white teeth.

When the phone rang I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Hello?"

"Did you need something?" Edward asked softly. It wasn't a harsh, hateful, upset voice and that calmed me tremendously.

"Well Charlie called. He wants us to come up tonight for a cookout. I told him I would let him know once I checked in with you." I said as calmly as I could manage and then it was silent on the other end.

I wasn't sure if he had hung up on me or if he was just being really quiet. Finally he asked, "What time?"

"It is at seven but I know you don't get off until six thirty so we don't have to go if you don't want to." I said in honesty because I know he is really tired when he gets in sometimes.

It was silent again and I was about to make sure he was still there when he spoke up. "Yeah…I will try to get home a little early so we won't have to be late."

My mouth fell open slightly as I tried to remember the correct words to speak. "Ok."

"Bye." He said and hung up.

I slid the phone down onto the charger and just sat for several long minutes. He agreed. Grinning widely I picked the phone right back up and dialed my father to let him know we would be there. I asked him if I could bring anything and once I had talked to Sue about the menu for the evening I went to the grocery store. At six o'clock I was dressed into my comfortable jeans and a thermal purple shirt. I wasn't really dressing to impress, I just wanted to be comfortable. As I was covering the hash brown casserole and getting it ready to take, I heard the garage door open as Edward pulled in. He really did get off early. I was thinking as the day went by rather slowly that he may not get off in time. I waited for my cell to ring and him to inform me that he got busy and couldn't go. I would just go without him if that was the case. But thankfully he was here and wanting to go.

He came into the kitchen as I was putting the last of the clean dishes away. "I am going to change and then we can get on the road."

I smiled and nodded to him as he ran up the stairs. Minutes later he came back down the stairs in a dark fleece pullover and his favorite pair of jeans. I really liked those jeans to. They accented parts of his body I have not seen in a day or two.

"Ready?" I asked and grabbed the casserole with the oven mitts. It was still a little hot.

"Yeah…let me get that." He offered politely and took the hot pan from my hand and carried it towards the car.

I smiled at his gesture and walked out behind him. Once we were on the road it was that awkward silence that we normally slipped into while we were in the car. It was odd and I didn't like the fact that I couldn't be open with my husband. I hated this.

I tried to think of anything to keep my mind off the situation so I started thinking about my plan. Mission: Save Marriage. Last night had gone over very well and I was pleased with that. I was glad that he had decided to join me tonight. Maybe I should tell him that.

"Thanks for doing this." I said and he glanced from the road over to me and then back to the road.

"Doing what?" He asked softly.

"Going with me tonight." I answered and looked over to him, smiling.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled back a tiny bit. Smiles. We were smiling…that was progress right?

I turned back around to stare out of my window and think some more. I barely got half way through any thought before he said, "Thank you for breakfast this morning. It was good."

I grinned back to him and nodded. "You're welcome."

He smiled again and put his eyes on the road. His eyes had connected with mine twice just now. That was definitely an improvement. Maybe I should keep talking to him instead of staring out the window mindlessly.

"Was your lunch good?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

His eyes widened a little and he nodded. "Jasper tried to steal it from me but I told him to get his own lunch."

We laughed a little and I thought about Alice telling me earlier that Jasper was going to talk to him today about us taking a trip. I wonder if he did. Edward would listen to his brother before he would listen to me. Maybe Jasper can get through to him.

"I will send some for him tomorrow." I said and looked ahead to the front of the Land Rover.

"Nope." He said and I glanced back to see him smiling brightly. It was gorgeous because it was a real smile. "He isn't allowed to have it. It's all mine."

I chuckled and muttered, "Selfish."

Edward laughed once and then nodded. "Damn right."

Smiling I stared out the window for some while. We were getting closer to my dad's and I didn't want this nice time to end. For once we were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Alice and I went for a run today." I told him just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Jasper said that you all were going to run today." He said and then wrinkled his eyebrows. That meant he was thinking about something.

"Yeah…we didn't go last week because the baby was sick." I said and then realized I really wanted to ask him about that vacation. It would be nice to take a trip…anywhere would be good and maybe Alice was right. Maybe it would be good for us. I should ask Carmen about it…get her opinion.

"Yeah she had him in the clinic bright and early last Wednesday." He said and then laughed. "She was there before Jasper had even made it into work."

I laughed and shook my head. "She is a good mother."

"Jasper is a good father." Edward added. "He wouldn't even let me look at him last week. He said that it was his son and head pediatrician be damned he was going to be his doctor."

I laughed and shook my head. "I could see Jasper saying that to you."

It was silent again for several minutes and finally Edward said, "Do you have anything big planned this weekend?"

I looked to him in shock. What did he mean? "Well no…I mean I need to work on a chapter or two but it's nothing I can't do during the week. Why?"

He sighed and stared at the road while his eyebrows wrinkled into one another. "Well I was thinking we could get out of town this weekend. Jasper said he would take care of the clinic and then we are closed on Sunday so…"

He talked to Jasper…I smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

We didn't really have time to further the conversation because we pulled into Charlie's driveway at that moment. Edward jumped out of the car before I had the chance to say anything else. He grabbed the casserole and I just walked to the front of the car to wait on him. We approached the door and I just pushed it open letting us inside. There were several others here and I recognized all of the cars in the parking lot.

**So? What do you think about the second chapter. Please go leave me a review! Thanks kindly :)**

**Lemons next chapter! :D:D:D **

***K Ray***


	3. Operation: Dear Dr Denali

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hey all...again so soon! I know you all love it, don't deny it. You squeal with delight when you see an update! I do the same...but shhh it's a secret haha**

**Ok but really, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They also make me squeal in delight. :D Just so you all know...I am not married. I do not plan on getting married anytime soon. I am not even in a relationship unless mental Edward counts... (sighs in sadness). So! What is written is based solely on my imagination and what I hear from some of my married friends haha.**

**I know that crap like this happens to every marriage and that deeply depresses me and sometimes makes me want to _never _darken the doors of a wedding ever again BUT I know that will totally change when some Prince sweeps me off my feet and we ride off into the sunset on his white horse while the fat lady sings in the background a Hallelujah chorus (hahahahahahaha! YEAH RIGHT!) But really...I hope that no one takes offense by what I right and I am not trying to put a label on marriages or random stuff like that. This was just an idea for some fluffy smut hehe I do love me some lemons.**

**So...please don't assume that this is how to fix every marriage and even though I have heard multiple people say great sex is the key to a marriage, I don't know that to be the truth. I mean try it...what are you going to lose right? Hahaha but seriously...if you are in a crappy marriage and you see no light and your husband (or wife) is abusive in some way form or fashion whether it be mentally (you know who I am talking to) or physically...Show them the door! Just saying...but then again not married, like I know anything...Anyway...happier notes. Lemons :D Go read!**

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called excitedly as he was walking from the living room towards the kitchen. There must be some type of athletic game on the TV because I heard several guys shout from the living room.

"Hey dad." I hugged him as he reached behind me to shake Edward's hand.

Edward looked at the casserole dish in his hand and smiled at Charlie before he realized that Edward couldn't quite shake his hand at the moment. Dad laughed and released my hug.

"Sorry son I am not thinking straight tonight. Sue's in the kitchen she will take that for you." Dad said and Edward nodded before he disappeared around the corner to head into the kitchen.

He smiled down at me then. His brown eyes just like mine were all lit up and his smile stretched halfway across his face, not to mention his dark mustache above his mouth. "You look good dad. How is everything?"

He widened his eyes and nodded. "It's great Bells. What about you?"

I shut the door behind me because it was still hanging open. "Everything has been ok." I answered because it was the most polite answer I could give him without revealing m marital problems.

"Well, Emmett is out back on the grill. He will be mad if you don't go find him first." He said and patted me on the back as he disappeared into the kitchen.

I walked around the corner and saw Sue's kids, Seth who was my age and Leah who was a couple of years older than me. She and her husband Sam were expecting. I stopped by and talked to them for a few seconds and congratulated them on their little girl. They were going to name her Emily. Sam's little brother Jacob was there too. He was a year younger than me and used to have the biggest crush on me. He still doesn't understand the concept of _I am married_. So I avoided him as much as possible and snuck out the back door to find Rosalie sitting on a blanket in the backyard playing with their fifteen month old son, Andrew-they called him Drew. She was Emmett's wife. Emmett was my cousin. We had grown up together, always tagging along with one another. When he was twelve his parents, my dad's brother James and his wife Tanya, died in a horrible car wreck so Emmett moved in with me and Charlie. Charlie became his second dad and he became my big brother. He and my dad both gave me away at mine and Edward's wedding.

I saw Emmett standing at the grill flipping some hamburgers not paying any attention to his surroundings. I walked over and said, "Would you like me to show you how this thing works?"

His head snapped up immediately and a huge grin covered his bear like features. Emmett was a big guy…built to play football some would say, even though he only played in junior high for a year.

"Hey Bella." He said anxiously and put his utensils down to pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't breathe." I spit out. He laughed and sat me down on my feet as I heard a laugh come from the yard.

"Daddy he's coming to you." Rosalie said and stood up behind Drew as he stood up and wobbled over to us.

I gasped and turn to hold my hands out to him. "Drew, are you walking?" I cooed excitedly and watched as he pumped his little arms trying to get there faster. It was so cute and he rambled out something in his baby language that I didn't understand, like he was answering me.

"Come here and see Aunt Bella." I said and scooped him up in my arms when he got close enough.

I hadn't seen them in about three months. They just got back from their trip to Santa Barbara, California visiting Rosalie's family. His little arms wrapped around my neck and he went on with some more gibberish. I caught the word momma and that was it.

"Drew." Emmett said and tickled at his sides making him laugh. He was a happy baby. "Say Daddy."

He sat up and smiled at Emmett. He had the same smile as his dad, a huge one that still made him look like a baby.

"Say Daddy." Emmett smiled at him again. Drew shook his head and pointed to Rosalie. "Mom-ma."

We laughed at him and Rosalie came over to kiss his head. "That's right baby…Momma."

"How are you doing Bella?" She asked and hugged me from the side.

I nodded and grinned a little. "I am doing ok."

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked and went back to the grill.

"He's around here somewhere." I answered as the patio door opened.

"I'm here." Edward said and stepped out hugging Rosalie who greeted him with a smile and a _good to see you._

"Hey man." Emmett said and shook his hand. "How you been Edward? It's been awhile."

They haven't seen Edward in about seven months. The last time I was in visiting Edward didn't come with me.

"I've been ok. How was your trip?" He asked in response and smiled at them both.

"It was great." Emmett said and pointed to the baby in my arms. "Drew loved the ocean. The day we went to the beach he screamed and cried because we pulled him out of the water to go home."

Rosalie motioned she would be right back and slipped into the house as Edward turned and saw me holding Drew.

His eyes lit up immediately as he stared at the baby. "This is Drew? God he has gotten so big."

Edward grinned at him and held his hands out. Drew cackled and immediately dove into Edward's arms. "How have you been buddy?" He asked and hugged him tightly.

Drew rested his head down on Edward's shoulder. It was the cutest thing I think I had ever seen. It made me smile to see him react so well to Edward. Edward just grinned and laid his head down on top of Drew's. I swear a damn tear came to my eye. My heart thumped heavily in my chest and I smiled softly when Edward looked at me with a grin.

"Drew, say Daddy." Emmett commanded again as he flipped some more burgers.

Drew's head popped up and he said, "Mom-ma."

"Daddy." Emmett screamed back at him making the baby laugh and scream louder. "Mom-ma."

Edward laughed and started tickling his sides and playing with him. It was weird but the rest of the night Drew wanted to stay right next to Edward. Rosalie took him away once to change him and he screamed bloody murder. It was brutal. Edward looked so horrified that he was crying like that and offered to change him for Rosalie.

"You know how to change diapers?" I asked in shock. I had no clue they taught him that in medical school.

He laughed and said, "Pediatrician Bella."

I shrugged and watched him as he carried the baby and the diaper bag upstairs. Rosalie leaned over and said, "I believe your husband just got himself a new job. My babysitter."

I laughed at her and glanced back to Edward walking up the stairs. Sue and Charlie were wonderful hosts and as soon as everyone in the house had eaten all they could we had gathered outside in the back yard just sitting around talking. Edward came outside holding a sleeping Drew in his arms. It was adorable to see him with kids. He was a natural. He walked over and handed the baby to Rosalie. They talked and laughed for a few seconds and then he came to my side and put his arm around me. We smiled at each other and I felt more tears spring to my eyes. He hasn't put his arm around me in so long. I smiled brighter and turned to listen to Leah talk about the baby's room before Dad stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention for just a second?" He said and then Sue walked over to him with a smile on her face. They grinned at each other and then he took her hand in his as they both looked out at us.

"First off, thanks for coming tonight. It was great to see everyone…especially some long lost children of mine. I am glad they found their way home." Dad said and eyed me and Emmett. We laughed at each other and turned to listen to dad. "Well to get done to it…we have an announcement to make."

"Charlie is she pregnant?" Emmett asked loudly making everyone laugh including Sue but dad blushed to the core and gave him a scolding stare which made us all laugh harder. Edward even laughed.

"No Emmett…" Dad finally said with a light tone and a smile on his face. "But Sue and I have decided to get married."

It was quiet for a moment and then everyone started cheering and clapping for them. I smiled and when his eyes caught me I winked and blew him a kiss. I knew that Sue would make him very happy. They deserved each other. Everyone started towards them with hugs and handshakes and congratulations. When we got up to them Edward hugged Sue while I hugged dad.

"Congratulations dad." I whispered in his ear.

"I love her." He said into mine and I smiled brightly.

"I know dad. I am happy for you." He smiled when I pulled out of my hug and then I went over to Sue to hug her and congratulate her. She told me that she wanted me to be her bridesmaid and I felt so touched. How adorable is that…it's not every day that a girl gets to be the bridesmaid to her father's bride.

"I'd love to Sue." I said and hugged her tighter.

Shortly after that Edward and I exchanged our goodbyes and started home. When we got in the car he had a smile on his face and he looked as happy as I felt.

"I am happy for them." I told him as we backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

"Me too…your dad deserves some happiness." He said with a nod. "I think that job is too stressful on him sometimes."

Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, Washington. He loved his job but… "You're right. It is too stressful on him."

"He was really happy tonight. I haven't seen him that happy in awhile." He observed and once again I had to agree.

"Drew has gotten so big." Edward said in a shocked voice.

I laughed and said, "Well Dr. Cullen, babies do get big."

He laughed sarcastically and said, "Smart ass."

I grinned and sat back in my seat with a smile on my face. It has been a really good night and I couldn't wait to tell Carmen about it…and about this vacation thing.

"So you are serious about getting out of town this weekend?" I asked him and looked over to see his face relaxed and a smile creeping across his lips.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for us." He nodded and reached over to take my hand.

My heart beat heavily in my chest. "I love you Bella but we need to fix us…I finally see that."

I smiled at him and said, "I love you too Edward."

I leaned my head back in the seat and closed my eyes to focus on the soft soothing circles his thumb was rubbing into the back of my hand. Before I knew it we were pulling into the garage at our house. We got out of the car and headed into the house were Edward took my hand again. He didn't slip off into his study and he didn't try to make an excuse to avoid coming upstairs with me. We ascended the stairs together hand in hand. When we got into our room we both stepped into the closet and started changing our clothes. I pulled out some sweatpants and an old t-shirt to slip into and just as I was about to pull my shirt over my head I felt his hands on mine stopping them from removing the shirt. He was standing behind me and leaned forward so that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I've missed you Bella." He whispered sending shivers down my back and legs. The area between my legs tingled a little as he removed my hands from my shirt and started tugging it upwards himself.

God, I have craved his touch so much that I got wet from him removing my shirt. I lifted my hands and let him pull it all the way off before his lips touched my shoulder. I rolled my head back to grant him more access as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back to him so that I could feel his bare chest against my back. I hummed as he sucked up the side of my neck and then twisted our fingers together.

His lips traveled all the way up my neck to my ear so that he could whisper. "I love you."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. "I love you too." I told him and then leaned up to put our lips together softly.

Soon we were falling into the bed in a tangle of limbs. Edward kissed and caressed every inch of me before finally sinking in and relieving us both of three months of built of tension. I slept like a baby that night in Edward's arms and when I woke up the next morning it was nearly past noon. I must have really needed some sleep. I sat up and stretched in the bed with a smile on my face that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. Anxiously I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my Mac to send Carmen an email. She would be pleased to hear this.

I read her response to my email from yesterday hurriedly because I couldn't wait to tell her about last night. I started it out calmly…

_Carmen…I had sex last night! I know what you are about to say, 'with who Bella?' Edward and I had sex last night and it was amazing and more needed than I could have imagined. I guess we really don't know what we need until we have it and then we can't get enough right? Is it sad to say that I forgot how good sex can be, especially with Edward. Last night we went to my father's for a family dinner. He actually agreed to go with me and even got off work early so that we wouldn't be late. The whole time I watched him play with my nephew and it was so adorable seeing him do something that made him so happy. Maybe it was the baby but he seemed so willing to fix _us_ last night. He even suggested himself that we take a vacation this weekend. I think it would be a great idea to do so…what do you think? Could it help us? I don't think it could hurt…I am kind of excited to get away for a few days. Maybe I can rediscover my husband this weekend. _

_I know the next thing that is going to come out of your mouth is… 'describe to me how this started.' Well, how does it normally start?_

I described the entire night to Carmen and when I was done I sent the email and then got up to take a shower. When I came back out in my bathrobe I fell down on the bed and opened my new email from Carmen.

_**Bella I could not be happier for you and Edward. And hell yes girl…pack your bags and get ready for that trip. Don't forget your lingerie and a few little extras (you know what I mean). Hell…don't wear anything but lingerie on your trip. It will drive him wild and then your whole weekend will be spent with you discovering how good you two are together. You could probably start taking it up a few notches now. Leaving him notes in unexpected places. Showing him how much you care…and letting him know what you think about while he is at work. Briefcases are the best place but you could try pants pockets or jacket pockets. His car is a good place too. Tape a big nasty smutty letter to his radio. He won't be able to contain himself all day thinking about getting home to you. I am glad that things are starting to improve. **_

_**Fix him another nice dinner tonight and go for something a bit more exotic…wear a short red dress serve cocktails instead of wine. Fix him oysters…we all know what happens after a plate full of oysters ;) Keep up the good work and let me know if you need any other advice. Have a good day.**_

**Ok :D What did you think? Tell me the truth I can take it...maybe.(Hides behind desk chair)**

**Sorry about the little rant about marriages above. It was dedicated to a certain individual (my dear dear fb you know who you are! Love you!)**

**Ok now the next chapter gets _gooood with the LEMONS!_ Can't wait, hope you are uber excited about it like me!:) Alright you can review now. I am done :) Thanks a bunch!**

***K Ray***


	4. Operation: Lemons and Oysters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie's characters but I love their lemons...**

** Lemons...lemons...lemons...lemons...hmmm...why aren't you reading yet?**

**Lemons...lemons...lemons...lemons...SMUT...lemons...Go read silly!**

I decided that she was exactly right. I wanted to spice it up a little so I called Alice. It was time to go shopping. I bought a new dress that I was extremely excited about. It was shorter than the black one and had a diving neckline that the woman in the store helped me with. She showed me a trick on how to make the girls a bit perkier in a dress designed like this. I took her advice graciously and then bought some new shoes to match. Well the shoes were a complimentary gift from Alice. She declared that no dress was complete without its own pair of shoes. After that we were heading to the lingerie store. I tried to talk Alice out of it because I felt weird taking a baby into a lingerie store but she declared that Cooper didn't know what he was looking at and that I needed some cute underwear. I lost that battle and ended up leaving with three new bra and panties set and a couple of new nighties.

I left Alice and Cooper at her car and headed to the grocery store for something to fix this evening. I had actually thought about going out but I didn't want to go out. I wanted to be at home tonight…it was more convenient that way. I had never cooked oysters before but that is what the internet is for. I bought a bag full plus some fresh lemons and some more fruit to make a fruit plate. Fruit could be exotic if it is used in the right way. That wasn't Carmen's words, they were my own. Edward and I have shared exotic fruit trays before. I feed him…he feeds me…yeah you get the point.

Once I got home I looked up a good recipe and started cooking the oysters as I grabbed my phone and dialed the office. Thankfully he wasn't in a patient's room right now.

"Hello?" He answered with a smile in his voice.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me this morning? I would have made you breakfast again." I told him.

"You were sleeping too well I didn't want to wake you." He said and then immediately asked. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Well I kind of already started on dinner…plus I have a surprise for you." I told him and smiled brightly even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh…I am starting to like these surprises." He said softly and it made me grin even bigger.

"Good." I said and then checked the food on the stove.

"Well I have to go look down some kid's ear. I will see you in about an hour." He said and I heard someone calling him in the background. "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and I went upstairs to get ready.

I fixed my hair and make-up then slipped on the black lacey thong that Alice had picked out. I had never really worn them for Edward and I figured that it would be a nice surprise for the evening. They weren't as uncomfortable as I thought they would be and for that I was very thankful. I put on the new red dress and fixed the girls just like the woman had showed me. I was pleased with how they looked so…perky. I slipped my shoes on sprayed some perfume and then went downstairs to finish up the meal.

When the oysters were done I placed them all on one big plate and sliced the lemons to squeeze over top of the oysters then I sliced some into a little design and decorated the plate with them. Then I cut up all the fruit and arranged it in a nice display as well. I sat the plates on one end of the table and then fixed our drinks. I wanted something simple so I just fixed some martinis with a twist of lemon and as I heard the garage door open I ran into the dining room and sat the glasses down so that I could scoot back onto the table. I sat in front of his normal chair, crossed my legs and grabbed the glasses as he entered the house.

He seemed like he was in a hurry to get in the door and then stepped into the dining room. He had already dropped his blazer and briefcase somewhere and was ripping his tie off as he came around the corner. I smiled at him brightly and held his glass up to him. He grinned to the side and I felt my heart thump loudly. He ripped his tie off his neck and marched over to the table with and intense look in his eye. He slammed his hands down on the table on either side of my legs and leaned forward pressing his lips to mine roughly. I moaned into his mouth and opened mine a little more to allow him more room. His hand fisted in my hair as he deepened the kiss.

After a moment he stepped back and started unbuttoning his shirt as he said, "Let's just skip dinner."

I laughed and raised my foot to press it into his stomach and pushed him back from the table with the bottom of my shoe. I didn't miss the fact that his eyes scanned my leg all the way from the tip of my toe to the skin that disappeared under my dress. He looked into my eyes with heat in his eyes, then I swear he groaned.

I smiled and said, "Would you like a drink?"

I presented the glass in my hand and smiled slower as I let my eyes wonder down his body. Maybe the oysters weren't necessary…his pants were already bulging. He grinned that half grin and reached out to take the glass from my hand. He chugged it all in one drink and then moved to sit down in his seat. I grinned and took a sip of my own drink before scooting across the table and sitting in front of him now. He looked down my legs and then looked up to the split in the top of my dress. He raised an eyebrow at my showing cleavage and then looked into my eyes.

"New dress?" He questioned and licked his lips.

"Alice and I went shopping. I got a little bit more than a dress." I said teasingly and he opened his mouth to speak but I put a finger to his mouth and said, "That's for later. Now let me serve you your dinner."

I reached to my side and picked up a slice of pineapple and held it to his mouth. He looked at me curiously but without hesitation he leaned forward and bit into the fruit. I swallowed hard as I watched a drop of juice slide down his chin. I nearly groaned but just leaned forward and licked it off his chin before sitting back and offering him another bite. He took another bite and I ate the rest of the fruit. Then I reached around and picked up a strawberry. Holding it by the green I held it to his mouth and nodded for him to take a bite of it.

He took the whole thing into his mouth so that his lips touched my fingers and then he bit leaving only a small piece with the green. His green eyes stayed on mine the whole time he ate. I fed him grapes, and apple slices, pineapple, strawberries, and blueberries before reaching over to the other plate and offering him the oyster.

He grinned and laughed darkly as I cracked open the oyster's shell and held it to him. His mouth wrapped around the bottom half and he sucked the meat out of the center making my _center _clench together. About seven oysters later he took it from my hand and stood up cracking it open and holding it to my mouth. I grinned and sucked the meat out of the shell and swallowed it. I moaned at how good it tasted. I expected another oyster but he grabbed a slice of pineapple and held it to my mouth. I bit at it slowly until I wrapped my lips around his fingers. I moaned around his fingers and licked the tip of them to get the pineapple juice off. He seemed to like feeding me the pineapple because other than a couple of strawberries that was all he fed me. When I had my fill of the fruit he grabbed another oyster and cracked it open before placing it against my mouth.

I had already drank my martini so Edward slipped into the kitchen and came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that we had stored in the cabinet. He cracked it open and poured some into our glasses. He handed me my glass and watched me as I sipped from my own. I sat the glass down and raised my eyebrow and nodded to the oyster plate.

He laughed once and said, "Oh I'm sorry." I grinned as he easily slid the meat out of the shell and held it to my mouth. He obviously liked me sucking on his fingers. I licked at his fingers and sucked the meat from between his finger tips. I hummed again because it was really good. Three more oysters later and they were all gone. How had we managed to eat all of them? The fruit was still left but I wanted him so bad that I couldn't imagine sitting here a moment longer.

He reached for the fruit tray but I shook my head and leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I am full…do you want some more?"

"No." He replied and kissed the side of my face passionately. My body tingled all over and I gripped his shirt in my hands to hold him closer to me.

I kissed his chin and then up the side of his face before planting my lips to his. His hands traced up my knees under my dress until he pulled me closer to him. I hummed into his mouth and sought out his tongue while I anchored one leg around his hip. His finger tips traced back down my legs and around my other calf to pull it up around his leg too. My whole body was on fire and my core was pulsing and throbbing wanting some form of friction.

He kissed from my mouth down to my neck and I just about when crazy. "Edward…" I moaned and pulled him tighter to me so that I could feel his hard cock against my wet center. I didn't want to have sex on the table but…I wouldn't mind it. He moaned and stepped back. What the hell?

He grabbed my face and kissed my lips softly. "Go upstairs. I will clean up down here and then be up in a minute."

I hummed and kissed at his lips for another moment and then nodded. "Hurry."

"No worries." He said and kissed at my lips again before stepping back and grabbing our wine glasses.

I sighed as I watched him walk into the kitchen. Jumping off the table I started to the steps until I heard Edward say, "And leave the shoes on."

I grinned widely and started up the stairs slowly. When I got to the bedroom door I pulled the dress off and left it sitting in front of the door jam. Going inside I went into the closet and grabbed the bra that matched the thong that I had on and slipped it on quickly. Then I went and stood at the closet door to wait on him. I heard him on the stairs and I turned the closet light off. I would be able to see him enter but he wouldn't be able to see me. I watched him grinning brightly as he walked in carrying the dress.

"Bella." He said and looked up into the closet. He was about to walk in but I stopped him.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I asked him in a deep husky voice.

He grinned widely and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt to throw it on the floor. His pants went next followed by his socks and boxers until he was completely naked in front of me. He was hard and panted as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm ready." He said and smiled anxiously.

I smiled brightly and tried to hide my laughter at him. He was so adorable. I love him…

I took a deep breath and stepped out slowly into the light so that he could see me. His eyes widened as they scanned me from head to toe. He couldn't find a spot to stay on longer than two seconds and that made me feel good about myself.

"Bella…" He said and shook his head slowly.

"There's more." I said softly and turned around slowly so that he could see the backside as well. He groaned loudly and cursed under his breath.

I felt my cheeks blush as I finished my circle and looked back into his eyes that were on fire. "Bella you've never…"

"I know. Do you like them?" I asked and before I could think he was standing behind me running his hands down my back and over my ass cheeks cupping my backside in his hands and squeezing lightly.

I groaned and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take that as a hell yes." He said and ran his hands along the side of my thighs and then back up to my ass again.

He smacked my cheek lightly making me gasp at the shock of it and how good it felt. He massaged my backside where he had just slapped and then tapped it again in a different spot.

"Do you like that?" He asked in my ear and smacked the other side a little rougher. I gasped and felt my arousal soak my panties.

His hand slid around my side and into the front of my thong to run a finger down my slit making me nearly melt under his hands.

He laughed once and smacked my ass again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hell yes." I said and pushed my ass back into his hand wanting him to do it again.

He hummed and rubbed my ass cheek while he stroked my clit. His hand came back and smacked me again a bit harder making me moan against him. He removed both of his hands and whispered in my ear. "Go lay down on the bed Bella."

I swallowed and did as he said walking forward slowly trying to stabilize myself so that I wouldn't fall on my face. I sat down on the bed and scooted back until I was sitting directly in the center of the bed. Then I stretched out on my back and bent one knee up so that I didn't look like a dead fish lying on the bed.

He hummed and I watched as he walked forward and put his knees on the bed between my legs. His hands slipped down my legs and he caressed the top of my thighs before he bent my other knee up and leaned down to kiss my belly button. He kissed down to my thong and bit at the fabric and my skin. I took a ragged breath as he bit through the fabric making me gasp for air. He reached the center of my thong and bit down nearly making me buck off the bed. He hummed and licked roughly through the fabric. He put his mouth flat to my covered pussy and blew hot air through the lace making me moan.

"Edward please…" I moaned and tried to grip his hair and push him down further on me. He pulled back and gripped the fabric at my hips to slide it down my legs. He threw the thing to the nightstand on his side of the bed and leaned down quickly devouring my pussy with his mouth. I nearly came instantly when his tongue flicked across my clit.

I groaned and beat my head back on the bed roughly as he licked and sucked and bit against me, teasing me. He sat back and smiled down at me before moving a hand down between my legs and slowly tracing a finger down my wet lips. He slipped his middle finger into my pussy making me moan under his hands. He pumped his finger in and out of me making my hips buck up off the bed.

"Come on Bella…" He moaned and leaned down biting at my hard nipples through my bra. I moaned again and he sucked against the bud. He alternated biting and sucking while he pumped his finger in and out.

"Oh shit…" I moaned and threw my head back. I was so close…right there. "Yes…shit…yeah harder."

He moaned and flipped his finger up into my hot spot making me scream out roughly and buck against his hand. My orgasm ripped through me so quickly I swear I saw lights underneath my eyelids. He didn't stop…he kept going and my insides were sensitive and while his finger was moving it was making my legs shake.

"Edward…" I moaned. I was going to tell him to stop but my second orgasm twisted through my stomach and I nearly came off the bed as he flicked his finger tip across that spot again.

I sat up and screamed out in a groan as I came all over his hand. I fell back to the bed limply and Edward stopped for a second. I didn't know whether to be glad or mad that he stopped. He sat up and gripped my arms to pull me up to him. I fell limply on his chest trying to catch my breath as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He let me lay back down as he slid the bra off of me. He fell down on top of my body and kissed at my lips roughly as his hands roamed my body and plucked at my chest.

Finally when I caught my breath I reached down and grabbed his cock as I pumped it in my hand a few times. He groaned and bucked into me once. I pushed him up and rolled him over onto his back so that I could straddle him. When he was stretched out I kissed down his neck and chest. I bit at his nipples and licked all the way down his chest to his dick. I licked around the bottom of his cock and then bit at his skin before licking down and sucking on his balls. He groaned underneath me and then I blew hot air against his balls before licking down to his legs and bit there too. He groaned and then finally I licked up his shaft and sucked on his head before flicking my tongue across his head quickly and roughly. He lost his breath for a second and then I took him all the way into my mouth…all the way down until I felt his balls across my bottom lip.

"Fuck Bella…" He moaned and then I slowly slid my mouth back up his shaft. Then quickly I started pumping my mouth up and down his cock making it wet all over. I only did this for a few seconds and then moved up his body to straddle his waist.

I gripped his cock in my hand and aligned him with my body before I slid down onto him quickly. He groaned and I rolled my eyes back into my head as he filled me so fully. I let him settle in for a second but then I started riding him hard and heavy and rough. He groaned as I bounced against him and his eyes were so far back in his head all I could see was white. I grabbed his hands and pulled them up until

"Yeah Bella…come on baby." He moaned and smacked my ass making me moan.

I arched my back a little and started taking him deeper inside of me so that he was all the way in. He groaned and smacked me again making my breath catch at how rough it was. That was it…I was almost there. I leaned my hands back and gripped his ankles and continued pumping up and down. He leaned his head up and was watching his cock disappear into my pussy. He started throbbing and I moaned out and clenched him inside of me so that he would have a better release. He moved one hand down between my legs grabbed my clit and pinched it before twisting it to the side and making me scream out as my third orgasm hit. I screamed and listened to him curse as he came inside of me. I fell to his chest limply and exhaled as I felt him slide out of me.

"Damn…" He mumbled and then rolled us over to our sides. "That was amazing."

I laughed once and then kissed his neck softly. "It was amazing."

We both fell asleep so quickly that I hardly had any time to think about tonight. It had worked like a charm…and it was the best plan I think I have had in awhile. I seduced my husband.

**Lemons...lemons...lemons...lemons...oh hey! So? What did you think about it? AAAHHHH I love it!**

**Ok so review now please and thanks. More lemons next chapter! YAY!**

***K Ray***


	5. Operation: Breakfast and Lunch

**I am so loving this posting everyday stuff! How about you all? I think it's pretty great. But I am about to hit a busy weekend so it may be awhile before I post again but jsut so you know the lemons get better ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry that I have not gotten the oppurtunity to respond to all of them but I will soon promise!**

**Ok go read now...**

The next morning I woke as his alarm clock went off. He was still asleep leaning into me with an arm thrown over my hips. I liked that we were back to sleeping like this. I scooted up to his face and kissed is slightly parted lips. He needed to wake up. I didn't want him to be late for work and I didn't want him to fuss because I hadn't tried to wake him up.

"Edward." I whispered against his mouth and then kissed him again before slipping my tongue between his lips. He hummed and I felt his tongue start to entwine with mine as he pulled me closer to him. My thigh brushed against his obvious morning erection and instantly I just wanted him all over again.

I ground down onto him and slipped my leg across his hip so that I could pull him even closer. We haven't had morning sex in quite some time. I would say it has been a good year since we woke one another up to have sex in the morning. Technically I wasn't waking him up so that he could give me a good fucking before he went into work but I would take what I could get and I would do so proudly with a huge smile on my face.

Edward moaned and slipped his hand down under the covers until his palm was gripping my ass holding me closer to him. I scooted down until I felt the head of his cock align with my wet pussy. It was amazing how quickly I had become aroused. He moaned again as he felt my wetness on the head of his dick and then with a quick motion I took him all the way into me. We both groaned as Edward gripped my hip and pulled me with him until he was on his back. Our mouths were still joined along with the connection of our hips. The alarm clock was still going off and I had the urge to reach over and throw it at the wall. That was until Edward rotated his hips below me reminding me of where he was still at. I moaned into him and repeated his gesture…damn that felt good.

Both of his hands were gripping my ass as he bucked into me causing me to lose my breath for a second. He bucked up again and my eyes rolled back into my head at the sensation of him filling me. We moved slowly and I hardly moved at all other than the slight rotation of my hips occasionally. Edward bucked in and out of me slowly until we were both a giant pile of bodies draped across one another. I was spent again and I hoped that he had the energy to actually get up and go to work now.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and kissed down to my neck before leaning his head down and smiling at me. "Good morning."

I grinned wider and said, "Morning."

He reached over then and turned the alarm clock off. I had almost forgotten that it was still ringing through the room. "I have to go to work now." He said and dropped his smile.

I frowned and nodded. "I know. But we are taking a trip this weekend?" I still hoped that was the case.

He grinned then and ran a hand up and down the outside of my thigh make goose pimples to cover my entire body. "Yes. I will take care of everything today. Just be ready when I get home."

"We are going tonight?" I asked and smiled brightly at him as he nodded.

"We are. If you wouldn't care to pack my clothes…" He trailed off almost as if he was actually asking instead of demanding which is what he would have done a week ago.

"Sure, what shall I pack?" I asked him and ran my fingers through his hair.

He hummed almost like a purring cat as he softly said, "Clothes for warm weather…swimsuits."

"Alright." I said and leaned down kissing his plush lips quickly and then rolling over to get out of the bed.

"Come take a shower with me." Edward said as I looked around the room for something to wear. I picked up his light blue button up and slipped it on. He used to love it when I wore his clothes, especially the morning after.

"Then you won't get to work on time." I said and buttoned the shirt up.

"Work shmirk…I don't need to go to work on time." He said and waved a nonchalant hand as he sat up out of the bed.

I laughed and shook my head. "We will have a whole weekend Edward."

He sighed and stood up as he nodded. "I know. I guess I can make it until the car ride."

I laughed and said, "What…do you think I am going to service you while you drive?"

"Yes ma'am." He said and then pulled his arms up above his head as he stretched out and made a loud groaning noise. My eyes were pulled to one part of his anatomy…like a compass point that immediately point north and something was definitely pointing north.

"Change your mind about that shower?" Edward asked when he caught me staring at his (and my) favorite appendage.

I smiled and said, "I'm going to make you breakfast."

"If that's what you prefer…if not I will be in the shower. Alone…all by myself." He said slowly and then sauntered-literally sauntered-over to the bathroom and slipped inside without shutting the door.

I stared after him for several long seconds. What the hell…he can eat cereal. As soon as he was in the shower I was ripping the shirt off and joining him.

"That's what I thought." He said and pulled me into the hot stream of water putting our bodies flush together.

"Yeah well you're eating Cheerios for breakfast." I told him and tried to concentrate as he moved his hands up and down my ass.

"No." He shook his head then dropped to his knees. "I'm eating my wife's pussy."

I swallowed hard as he yanked my legs apart and dove right in. It was going to be a damn long weekend…The shower was fun to say the least and as soon as we were out I left him alone to get dressed. I told him I would lay his clothes out for him and he seemed to rather like that gesture. Little did he know that it was all a trick to plant a secret into his pants pocket. Once I had put his clothes onto the bed I slipped back into the bathroom and saw that he was standing above the sink shaving with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I hummed to myself and walked over putting my arms underneath his and rubbing my fingers up and down his smooth chest while I kissed his luscious back muscles.

Edward was a no hair kind of guy and I loved that. Chest hair on a man makes them look like a gorilla or something disgusting. He had mentioned many times before that I should consider the no hair concept but I never really gave it much thought until now. What if he really wanted me to be bare…down there? That would make for an interesting surprise on our little mini vacation.

"I'm going to cut myself if you continue to do that." He said calmly and slid his razor up the side of his face.

I laughed against his back and said, "Sorry." Kissing him once more I pulled away and hopped up onto the counter so that I could watch him.

"I don't want you to go to work." I told him honestly and pulled my towel tighter under my arms. I hadn't worried myself with clothes yet obviously.

"I don't want to go." He said and continued to stare at himself in the mirror as he worked on the other side of his face.

"Then don't." I suggested. It sounded like the best solution to me.

He laughed once and shook his head. "I wish. I already told Jasper that I am leaving early unless I get a walk in or something."

Good. "What time will you be home?"

He shrugged and rinsed his razor off. "Four or so."

I nodded and then had another brilliant idea. "How about, I bring you lunch?"

He looked at me with soft green eyes and then smiled. "I would like that."

I smiled and nodded as he started back on his shaving again. We were quiet for a moment as I watched him closely. It was turning me on to see him standing there half naked. I wanted to rip the towel off and lower my mouth to him and see what he would do with that razor then.

"Last night was incredible Bella." He said suddenly and turned the water on to rinse his face off. When he came up with a clean face he grabbed the hand towel and wiped all of the water away. We smiled at each other and I nodded.

"Thank you…I wasn't sure how those oysters would turn out but it seems they paid off." I told him truthfully and he gave me a stern look.

"Aphrodisiac…ha." He laughed. "You sitting on the table in that fuck me dress…baby it wasn't the oysters in action last night. Trust me."

I smiled and felt my cheeks blush as I looked down at my feet swinging from the cabinet. God…his words did crazy things to my body. Now I wanted him again. Thanks Edward…He kissed my forehead and then sauntered out of the bathroom to get ready. While he was getting dressed I hopped down and ran a brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth. I had a lot to do today so I might as well get a start on it.

Edward came in a moment later in his tie, button up and dress pants that I had picked out especially for him. I glanced to his pocket and smiled at him. He walked over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I will see you at lunch." He said and smiled that crooked half grin that made my panties start sweating…except that I wasn't wearing panties right now. "Love you."

"Love you." I repeated.

Before he turned and left he leaned down to kiss me once more and then walk to the door as he called back, "Thanks for breakfast."  
I felt my body get hot all over thinking about his 'breakfast.' Damn…he was going to be the death of me.

I called the salon and got an appointment then I packed our clothing and to be honest I packed more lingerie than I did real clothes. I couldn't help but to feel a little sneaky about it and suddenly I thought about the surprise that I left Edward in his pocket. I wonder if he has found it yet. I ran downs stairs dressed in nothing but my underwear. I heated up some of the beef stroganoff and grabbed my trench coat from the closet and my bag off the table. I did have an appointment after I had lunch with Edward and I don't think they would appreciate me walking in dressed only in my under garments. I was in my CR-V and backing out of the garage with excitement coursing through my veins. I sent Edward a quick text and told him I was on my way there.

**Good, Mrs. Cullen. I am in quite a fix since I found a small surprise in my pocket…To my horror a two year old patient pulled it out for me…you are in deep trouble. E xx**

I smiled at the text…he hasn't sent me an _E x _in awhile let alone and _xx. _I grinned all the way to the office. I entered and waved at Heidi as she buzzed me back.

"He told me to send you on into his office." She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you." I said and slipped around the corner as I saw his hair disappear behind a patient's door. I slipped into his office and immediately shed the trench coat. I dropped it in the middle of the floor sat his lunch on his desk and sat in his office chair in nothing but my high heels and underwear.

I turned the chair to face the wall so that he couldn't see me when he entered. Not five minutes later I heard the door open.

"Take care…and be more careful on those skateboards Alec." He called to his patient and I heard a mumbled reply from the boy as Edward shut the door laughing lightly.

"Lock it." I whispered and heard his intake of breath as I heard the material from my trench coat swish around once he picked it up.

"Bella?" He called curiously and started to walk towards the side of the desk.

"Lock the door." I whispered again trying to be sexy but I think I came off as asthmatic grandma.

I heard the door lock click and I swiveled around in his chair to prop my feet and their five inch stilettos at the end of his desk. I smiled slowly and saw his eyes glaze over and his mouth fall slack.

"Good afternoon Baby…" I whispered again and stood to open his lunch for him.

"I know you had a good breakfast but…I thought that maybe you'd like a more sustaining meal and then maybe…dessert." I said and then couldn't help myself as I licked my lips.

He swallowed hard and the coat fell out of his hands as he ran over to me shoved everything off the desk-except his food which he placed gently on the shelf above his chair-then threw me down on the desk where he planted his mouth to mine rather abruptly. I smiled under his lips and he jerked his mouth back and pulled something out of the drawer between my legs.

"This," He said and held up the black silky thong from last night. "Was found in my pocket. What do you have to say for yourself Mrs. Cullen?"

Oh I love playful Edward…I hummed and said, "I must have accidentally slipped them into your pocket this morning while you were getting dressed."

"Accidentally you say…" He says and then wads the thong up into a tight ball as he says. "I might accidentally gag you with your own panties and fuck you senseless on my desk. What do you have to say about that?"

I hummed and nearly writhed underneath him. "Please Mr. Cullen."

"God," He groaned and pushed the ball of underwear to my mouth. "You are going to be my undoing woman."

I hummed as the silk panties filled my mouth and they still tasted slightly of my arousal from last night which turned me on even more. Edward's fingers plucked at the clip between my boobs that fastened the bra together and as it came undone with an audible snap I groaned again.

"I like that feature." He muttered and quickly put his mouth against my flaming skin. Raking his tongue across my pebbled nipples one at a time was driving me wild. He moaned and pulled one into his mouth while he rubbed the other one with his finger tips. I groaned underneath him and bucked my hips against his, feeling the tip of his erection through his slacks.

He pulled his mouth back and said, "I might have accidentally forgotten my underwear this morning hoping just for this encounter." Then he went right back to sucking on my other nipple.

I groaned and rolled my eyes into the back of my head as I gripped my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He bucked against me this time making my mind go into my million different places. I ran my hands down his side and reached the fly of his pants which I unfastened rather quickly and pushed them down with my feet so that I could reach him. My heels dug into his ass and I pulled him closer with my feet just as my hand started working over his long erection.

He moaned against my nipple which made the vibrations go all the way down to my core. I moaned again and realized how dry my mouth was around the panties. It seems all of my wetness has seeped to one place and a delicious place that it is.

Edward groaned and twitched into my hand. Then he pulled his mouth back and shook his head. "Stop a second."

I did as I was told only because I was interested in what he had planned. I moved my hands up to the line of my panties and was about to pull them down but Edward quickly made work of them and threw them on the floor. He walked around the desk were I was lying completely naked save for the bra still hooked around my shoulders. He walked behind me and touched the head of his dick down to my mouth. He pulled the panties out and then gripped my arms to pull me further down the table until my head was hanging off and I was facing his dick.

"Suck it Bella." He groaned and I did so without hesitation. He straddled my face and groaned as he pushed his cock all the way down my throat. I hummed around him knowing how he likes that and then he pulled it back out and reached down to my hips spreading my thighs apart.

Oh no…you can't be serious. This is too much to take.

"Keep sucking." He ordered and put his cock halfway into my mouth so that I could lick and suck at him as he lowered his head and buried his delicious tongue into my pussy. I hummed and groaned and sucked him while I bucked into his face.

He nearly growled when my teeth accidentally scraped him…that really was an accident. He shoved two fingers into my opening and sucked against my clit making me forget all about the ministrations I was supposedly doing to his cock. Almost…I groaned…right…. Then he stopped and pulled away before running back around the table lifting my legs to wrap them around his shoulders and buried his cock into my aching core.

I screamed out and came immediately around him making him moan and pump harder in search of his own release. I groaned out until he paused deep within me and shot his load filling me so fully. We both collapsed then. His head fell to my chest and I looked up at our spent bodies as I ran my fingers through his hair. We were both panting and trying to calm ourselves as best as we could. He was still inside of me and the feeling was sensational. I could live off of that…

He sat up rather abruptly and pulled me to him and off the desk until he was sitting in his chair naked from the waist down and I was on my knees in front of him. He pointed to his semi still hard dick and moaned, "Clean it off."

I smiled, "With pleasure." Then I wrapped my mouth around him and immediately felt him come to life in my mouth as he started hardening again. I licked and sucked our juices off of him. It was intoxicating and I could feel that he was now fully hardened again and I couldn't have that now could I.

He moaned as I continued to service him while he reached above his head and grabbed his bowl of food. He honestly started eating while I sucked on his cock until he was moaning and groaning again. He had to sit the bowl down at one point and grip my head as he pushed me up and down rather quickly while I sucked on him. He came explosively into my mouth making us both groan as I drank all of him down.

"Jesus Bella…" He moaned when I was done and stood to put my clothes back on. I straightened his tie a little and then fastened my bra back before picking my underwear up and putting them on. I found the black thong lying on the floor and replaced it into his desk as he started eating again.

"I don't know what was better…" He said as I started picking up the things from his desk that he had knocked over. He tried to stop me but I went on as he said, "Your sex or eating your food while you're giving me a head."

I smiled and straightened everything up. "I vote C…all of the above."

He grinned at me widely as I put my coat back on and buttoned it quickly. "I agree…all of the above."

"I will see you at home." I said and leaned over to kiss him swiftly.

"Going home so soon?" He asked in disappointment.

I smiled and said, "I have a few more errands to run before we leave tonight."

He nodded and continued eating. "Ok, love you and thanks for lunch."

I grinned wickedly and said, "You should see what I have planned for dinner."

He groaned and his eyes widened as I blew him a kiss and walked out of the door. An hour or so later I arrived back home and started to clean up the house before we left on our trip. This was sure to be an eventful weekend.

**What do you think? My favorite part is how he is eating while she is giving him a head...it's kind of hot don't you think? Idk...I am weird liek that/**

**Leave me a review! Hey and you can follow me on twitter I will be talking about my hardest work right now "Controlled" You are going to love it! It is awesome! I know I have said several things about different stories I am going to post such as "High School Days" or "Double Trouble" ( I don't know that I have mentioned that one before thought but now I have-Edward as a twin yikes!) But anyway...I just put up my facebook page not too long ago so it is very dull. Add me as a friend and we can chat on there about the stories (present and future). You can find me as Keely Ray .?#!id=100001747095209**

**That is all...Peace out! :D**

***K Ray***


	6. Operation: Polaroid

**Alright! So I am loving the reviews from last chapter! Thank you all so much you are the best :D:D:D I know that it has been a day or two well maybe just a day since I updated last and that makes me terribly sad because I love your reactions hehehehe. This chapter is definitely one of my favorites and I hope that everyone else likes it too.**

**I don't have a beta for this one so once again there will probably be some rough spots just so you know. My worse enemy=the comma. Just a warning. :)**

**Alright...on to the goodness. We will chate below! :)**

"This is gorgeous." I commented from the long sliding glass door. Looking out onto the white sanded beach, I had a good feeling about this weekend. This was a good idea.

"I couldn't agree more." Edward said from behind me. His hands moved softly across my hips as we both gazed out on the ocean.

Boy when Edward does trips he's not kidding. Small vacation…I was thinking, Seattle for the weekend. No, not hardly. When Edward got home he rushed me to car where he drove to the airport and then got on a plane to LA. After renting a car and an hour or so drive here we are in a private house on a beach in California. Private beach in California might I add…The sun was starting to sink below the horizon and I was mesmerized. It was gorgeous.

"Let's take a walk." Edward suggested and who was I to refuse him?

Hand in hand we walked along the shore line letting the warm water lick at our feet. I watched the sun sink lower and lower until the beach was cast in a warm orange glow. I smiled at it and just breathed in the warmth and stopped walking. Facing the ocean I dug my toes into the sand and smiled as my eyes closed.

Edward's hand was still in my clutch and I wasn't about to let him go. I pulled him closer to me and his arms wrapped around my body as I felt his head rest on top of mine. I breathed in his scent mixed with the scent of the ocean and smiled even bigger.

"I want you Bella." He breathed and moved his head down to kiss my neck softly. "I want you right here on this beach."

I felt my body come to life and I smiled even brighter. As much fun as that would be I still had some surprises up my sleeve that I didn't want to be revealed in the sand. Edward moved to stand behind me and his hands traced up and down my arms as he kissed at my neck.

"I love you." He whispered against my ear and then kissed my cheek. "I am so sorry for being a shitty husband. You deserve nothing but the best." He kissed my neck again. "I'm sorry."

I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't want to cry but…I have wanted to hear those three words for so long. And now that I have heard them, I feel like my life is complete. I gripped his hands as they worked their way across my waist. Entwining our fingers I pulled one of his hands to my mouth and kissed each knuckle.

"I love you." I breathed out in almost a sigh and then I turned in his arms and looked up to him.

His green eyes were so sincere as they bore into mine. He gripped my face in both of his hands and I smiled at him.

He said it again. Each word as slow as the last. "I. Am. So. So. Sorry."

I nodded. "I'm sorry too." That was the right thing to do. Apologize to him as well. "I have been a shitty wife."

"No." He cut me off immediately and leaned forward to kiss me softly. "You have been wonderful Bella. I am an idiot for letting things get so bad between us."

I smiled and let the tears flow down my face as I smiled at him. He smiled a little and I saw his green eyes water up. Was he going to cry? Before another second passed he pulled me to him and our lips connected in the most intense lock that I had ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest as my hands fisted in his hair. He kissed me deeply and ran his tongue along the bottom of my mouth asking for more. I wasn't going to refuse him…sinking into the kiss our tongues met in a passionate embrace. My world was right again. It would all be ok.

Once we got back to the beach house Edward and I fell on the bed together as we kissed one another with so much passion. My head was starting to swim as his hands traced up my side and then fisted into my hair. He moaned and I nearly lost it. Pulling him closer to me, I wrapped one leg around his hip and held him tighter. His erection was pushing into the inside of my thigh and all I wanted was to feel his skin against mine.

He hummed and pulled his lips back to look down at me. "I am covered in sand from the walk." He laughed but didn't move.

I shrugged and tried to pull his lips back to mine. "I don't care."

He laughed once and kissed me lightly before pulling back again. "Give me five minutes."

I sighed and gave up. "You have three minutes. I will be right her waiting."

He grinned to the side in that way that smoldered my panties off and then got up to rush into the bathroom. With a heavy groan I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and sat up on the bed to look around. I smiled when I spotted the large bulge on the side of m bag. Polaroid cameras…gotta love them. Jumping off the bed I undressed quickly and lied back down as I snapped several quick pictures. Digging around in the kitchen cabinets I found a roll of tape.

"I'll be out in just a second." Edward announced from the running water.

"OK." I smiled evilly and taped the pictures to the mirror above the sink. "Hurry please."

I ran back to the bed and jumped onto it before stretching out on my back. He was going to die…not literally but figuratively he was going to have a stroke! I started running my hands up and down my thighs as I closed my eyes and imagined Edward in the shower. I wonder if he was stroking himself in anticipation. I hummed and ran a finger through my folds. God I wanted him right now…I was tired of waiting.

I heard the shower shut off and the curtain pull back. The bathroom door was open and leading straight into the bedroom so I heard his low gasp at the pictures on the mirror. I grinned evilly and continued to rub myself waiting for him.

"Bella." He said from above me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a naked wet Edward standing at the foot of the bed. He eyes were fixed on the apex of my thighs were my fingers were working.

"Yes?" I asked innocently and smiled up to him.

"What is this?" He asked and moved his hand up to show one of the pictures. His eyes never left me. I glanced to his hardened member and smiled brightly. Well obviously he liked the change.

"It's a picture of my pussy baby." I said in a duh kind of tone. He swallowed and then his eyes met mine.

"It's bare." He said and I swear his eyes darkened noticeably when he said the word _bare._

I grinned and nodded. He swallowed again and said, "It wasn't bare at lunch today."

"I had an appointment at the salon after lunch. Do you like it?" I asked and then used two fingers to trace across the now bare skin between my legs.

Edward threw the pictures across the room and quickly climbed onto the bed. Before I could even think about it his face was buried between my legs as he greedily licked at my wet pussy. I smiled and shivered a little as he plunged his tongue between my folds.

"That's a good sign." I mumbled and then was cut off with the moan that slipped from Edward's throat and vibrated my core. Holy hell…

I breathed quickly and tried to get my heart to stop skipping beats. Moaning I ran my hands into his damp hair and held him tightly to my aching core. His tongue danced around my opening and licked up to my clit where he sucked and bit for several seconds. I was about to lose my damn mind.

"Baby please." I moaned and rolled my eyes back into my head at the feelings that were coursing through my veins. I didn't know I was going to get this kind of reaction…

He moaned again and it caused my breath to catch. He kissed up my bare lips and started up my stomach delivering soft warming kisses as he went. He licked between my boobs and then moved over to take one hardened nipple into his mouth. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair as he sucked against the little bud. He released it from his mouth with a soft popping noise and immediately took the other one into his mouth sending a new wave of arousal through my core. I groaned and felt his hips settle between mine. He was so close…right there. I started moving my hips against his looking for some kind of friction.

He kissed up my neck and then stopped once he reached my chin. "Bella, I swear you are going to be the death of me with your little surprises this week. A man's heart can only take so much."

I laughed once and ran my fingers down his back scratching across his muscles with my nails. "It's healthy for you." I whispered and then pushed our lips together.

He sighed into my mouth and gripped my hips as he rolled to his side pulling me with him. I wrapped one leg around his hips and anchored him to me. He wasn't moving out of this bed tonight unless I went with him. His hand slipped down between our bodies and his fingers traced the bare skin there as he groaned and threw his head back.

"I fucking love this Bella." He said and continued to run his hand across the smooth skin. I smiled and kissed down his neck sucking against his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. Licking across his collar bone and up to his ear he moved his hand lower and gripped his dick pushing it against my wet slit. I moaned against him and bucked my hips needing more. He pushed the head of his cock to my opening and pushed the tip inside making me writhe in pleasure. I wanted him to go in all the way but he stopped and traced his hands up to my clit. Pinching it and rolling it in his fingers while I grinded my hips against his wanting more. God…he was right there. I just need him inside of me…deep inside of me, right now.

He hummed when I shifted my hips trying to get closer. "Damn it baby…you are so wet."

I nodded and kissed up the side of his neck licking at a bulging vein that went to his ear. Sucking on his ear lobe I shifted my hips back and forth and tried to plunge down on him but he pulled his hips back and laughed.

"Edward please." I moaned and tried to pull him to me but he wouldn't budge. I groaned this time and bucked against him. "Damn it Edward. I need you now."

He hummed and traced his hand out from between my legs and down to my butt where he slapped my ass cheek making me moan against him. He hummed and pulled his hand back to do it again. "I imagine your ass is turning a nice shade of pink right now."

I groaned and rolled my eyes before reaching a hand down between us and gripping his shaft. I was going to push him inside of me but he jerked his hips back effectively moving his cock away from me. I groaned again and then felt his other hand slip between my thighs and start stroking me again. I was going to go mad…it was true.

"Please…Oh god, please…" I begged as his fingers continued to work me. He wouldn't go anywhere near my opening but only traced everything around it. His hand slapped my ass again and I swear I almost came.

I panted and threw my head back moaning as he finally slipped one finger down to my opening and inserted the tip of his finger. Moving against his hand, I was nearly sweating with anticipation.

Edward hummed and said, "My baby is so wet for me. I love it."

"Yes…" I panted loudly as he slipped his finger inside a little further but just as quickly removed it. I groaned in frustration and moved my hand down. Well hell…if he wasn't going to give me what I want I will take care of it myself.

I didn't even make it past my hips before he was gripping my hand and jerking it away from my hot spot. "Isabella Cullen don't you ever think about it. That is mine baby…all mine."

"Then please screw me!" I screamed loudly at him.

He raised an eye brow at me and then flipped me over onto my back. I moaned at the pressure the mattress was putting against my hips.

"My pleasure Mrs. Cullen. My pleasure." He said and traced his hands down my back until he gripped my hips and jerked me up a little off the bed. One of his hands twisted underneath my stomach and held me up as he pushed my legs apart and without hesitation slammed into my from behind.

I groaned loudly and nearly came just from him filling me. Edward moaned and leaned down on top of me as he began moving in and out. I was already so close…right on the brink of what would be the most incredible orgasm of my life.

Edward moaned, "Bella…no. Don't you dare…cum…yet." He panted out.

I moaned and buried my face in the pillow as my hands clenched around the pillow case. Oh god…please…I need to…

"AHH!" I screamed out and arched hips upwards so that I could get more of him. I loved it when Edward was aggressive like this and so domineering. How he stuffed my panties in my mouth earlier…now he didn't want me to cum yet.

"What is it?" He spit out quickly and panted for air as he hoisted my hips upwards even more. He gripped my legs and pulled them around his waist tightly making me groan again. So…close…

"What is it baby…" He cooed and ran a hand down my spine making my orgasm inch even closer. "Do you like my cock deep inside of you?"

"Yes!" I screamed and buried my face back into the pillow. "Fuck yes Edward."

"Ugh…I love your dirty mouth." He groaned and leaned forward keeping me tight to him. I could feel his chest against my bare back.

"Please Edward…." I moaned and threw the pillow out of my way so that I could have room to breathe. My hair was in my face, sticking to my skin because I was sweating so badly.

"Please what?" He asked through his teeth. He was close. Knowing that information helped me along…I clenched my muscles around him and nearly came right then.

"Please…let me cum…I need it…" I breathed out and gripped the sheets in my hands.

All of the sudden Edward was thrusting into me with wild abandon, grunting and groaning as he sought out his own release. I groaned and buried my mouth into the down comforter filling my mouth so that I couldn't scream as loud as I wanted to. His lips ran along my shoulders as he groaned and I felt his hands tighten on my hips.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I was right there…I could see the light so to speak. With a muffled moan I relaxed and let my orgasm wash over my body. I clenched and fluttered against Edward as he buried himself deep inside of me and shot out his own release with a feral growl while his teeth found purchase in my shoulder blade. God it felt heavenly…

We both panted for what felt like an eternity and when he finally rolled over beside of me my insides moaned in disappointment. I groaned and rolled over on my back but fell into his side instead. Pushing my hair out of my face I turned and looked at him. There was a sweat bead rolling down his cheek and I couldn't help but to scoot up and lick it off for him. He moaned and threw a lazy arm across my hips effectively pinning me to his side.

"If I would have known…" I paused to take a deep breath. "that a bare pussy was going to cause that…I would have done it a hell of a lot sooner."

Edward laughed once and then slid his hand down to cup my sex and smile at me. "Baby…I can't believe you did that for me."

I shrugged and smiled lazily at him. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for our vacation."

He hummed and slipped his fingers between my lips and circled my clit bringing me back to life instantly. A new wave of arousal washed across the top of my thighs and Edward didn't miss the opportunity to mop it up with his fingers. I watched with wide eyes as he moved his fingers to his mouth and sucked each one of them dry before replacing his hand back between my folds and repeating his gesture a couple of times. I moaned each time I watched his fingers disappear into his mouth. The third time he dipped into my heat and brought it back up I gripped his hand and pulled it over to my mouth to taste my arousal on his fingers. He groaned as I sucked and licked around his fingers hard. As my mouth was busy with his hand I reached down between my legs and coated my fingers well before moving them to his lips. He grinned wickedly and sucked on my fingers as if it was the last damn meal of his life.

He pulled his fingers free of my mouth and let them slip back between me. This time he didn't bring them up. He inserted two fingers into my opening and swirled them around as he worked the knuckle of his thumb against my clit. I moaned and rolled my head back trying to calm myself. How could he excite me so quickly?

When I pulled my fingers from his mouth and twisted my hand into his hair he murmured, "God, I love you."

I moaned and pulled him tighter to me as his mouth started exploring along my jaw line and down my neck while his fingers still expertly worked my heat until I was a panting mess again right on the brink of my next orgasm.

"Come on baby…give it to me." He said and sucked against my ear lobe.

Breathing heavily I gripped his shoulder and shook my head. "No…your cock…inside of me…now."

He obviously didn't need telling twice as he rolled me over to my back and swiftly inserted himself along with his fingers. I groaned and bit down on my lip as he shoved both inside of me stretching me out. Edward moaned and then pulled his fingers out and slid all the way in. What came next was most unexpected but most sincerely welcomed. Edward's hand drifted around the outside of my thigh as he gripped my ass cheek and buried himself deep inside of me.

"If I hurt you tell me." He said as his only warning and then shoved a finger into my back entrance making me gasp loudly and buck against him wildly.

He didn't move anything but his hips for a second and they were only moving in slow circles that were driving me crazy. "Does it hurt Bella?"

"No…please…more." I begged and gripped onto his arms as his body pinned mine to the bed.

He groaned and shoved his finger in further as he pulled his hips out. God I felt so…full. It was unexpected pleasure that I never wanted to end. Amazing…every time that Edward's cock would pull out his finger would slip in and vice versa. It was the most pleasurable torture that I have ever experienced. I wanted more and I nearly came with a loud scream as I felt another finger join the first one.

"Look at me Bella." Edward moaned lightly and I knew that he had to be on the brink.

Opening my eyes in a daze I tried to focus on the burning dark jade of his eyes but I was so intoxicated by him right now it was nearly impossible to focus on much of anything.

"You're so tight here Bella." He moaned and then kissed me softly. "Imagine if my cock were inside you here…" Then he thrust his fingers a little harder and I came with a muttered groan.

Edward followed close behind me and once again…a couple of panting messes. That was the hottest thing I had ever experienced I do believe…except for maybe in the office today. Or after the oysters. Needless to say I have had some pretty great sex the last couple of days and I couldn't thank Edward enough. I wasn't sure that there were enough words in the English vocabulary…

He hummed and pulled his fingers and hips away from me causing me to sigh. His lips sought out mine passionately and softly. I smiled against his mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck to hold him closer. This was my way of thanking him. I put everything into that kiss….my forgiveness, my apologies, my love…all of it. And if I were guessing right so did Edward. It was so strong and powerful it brought me to tears. Edward ran one hand through my hair and pushed it back out of my face as he twisted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. Moaning into him I felt totally and one hundred percent complete.

After several moments he pulled back and kissed me lightly before saying. "I love you so much Bella…please don't ever forget that."

I smiled and played with the unruly strands of his hair. "As I love you Edward."

Our eyes connected and we both smiled brightly before connecting in one of those soldering kisses again. He was so amazing and all mine. Despite all of the shit that we have put each other through he is still mine and he is still as amazing as the first night we made love. I smiled again remembering that encounter, how passionate, and embarrassing, and loving it all was. Even then he knew exactly what to do to make me come unglued (no pun intended.) Edward and I were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly and would only connect with each other. Even through the rough times our love was true.

"I love you." I muttered again as he broke the kiss for a second.

"I love you." He responded in a small whisper.

The rest of the night we lay in each other's arms in silence just loving and touching and caressing. His hands never left me and my hands never once dared to stray from his body. Heaven…in his arms was heaven.

**So what did you think? Leave me some reviews and hopefully I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Can't wait...go review now please**

**Oh and one more thing...My sis has recently posted a one shot called "Mind Over Matter" and it is stinking AMAZING! So be sure to go to her page and check it out. Edward Bella and Jasper all wrapped into one smut filled one shot. Yumm... you find this one shot at SaveAVolvoRideAVampire. **

** Ok thanks a bunch dearys now you may review! :)**

***K Ray***


	7. Operation: Ferris Wheel

**So so so so so...so sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to update. I have been uber busy trying to finish up my last week at school. Spoiler Alert: College sucks!**

**:D**

**I would like to thank my dear sister for her support through the past hard week or so. I would also like to thank mother nature who dumped a huge load of snow on my side of the state effectively shutting down all schools in the area :) My long well deserved sleep was great this morning, thanks for asking lol ;)**

**So here is chapter seven. Thanks to a certain reviewer for the idea of this chapter. You know who you are :) Also thanks for the awesome reviews and keep them coming. Now go read :)**

I woke up to the smells of coffee and bacon wafting through the beach house. It smelled so good and I wanted to roll out of bed and go find my missing husband in the kitchen where I knew he would be but I was just so tired so I stayed. With a smile on my face I drifted back to sleep. The next thing I know light is beaming into the room and I could hear the ocean outside. He must have opened a window or maybe the sliding glass door in our room.

"Bella." Edward said in a soft sing song voice above my head.

The bed shifted and I could feel the heat from his body as his lips connected with my temple. I smiled slowly and tried to blink my eyes open.

"Baby wake up." He whispered and kissed my cheek and then my nose before finally reaching my mouth.

I hummed and laced my hands into his hair to pull him closer to me. I could feel his lips crack up in a smile as I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back and laughed gently.

"I made you breakfast." He said sounding so proud of himself.

I smiled and opened my eyes to see him grinning down at me. "Ok, I'm getting up." I moaned and tried to sit up but Edward's hand pushed my shoulder lightly telling me to lie back down.

I frowned at him in confusion and watched as he moved off the bed and over to the dresser. When he turned back around he was holding a tray with a glass of orange juice and a plate full of bacon and pancakes smothered in syrup.

I smiled brightly and sat up leaning my back against the head board. I tucked the sheet under my arms to cover my bare chest and then thanked him as he sat the tray on my lap.

"You're most welcome." He said and kissed my forehead heading towards the door.

I frowned and called after him causing him to look back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat with me?"

He laughed and nodded. "I just have to get my plate."

All through breakfast we smiled at each other and then would giggle when we caught the other giving each other sideways glances. It was odd but I loved it. It reminded me of our first date. I smiled brightly at the memory. He was so cute and nervous…I remember him asking me out. We were in high school in our senior year.

"_Excuse me, my name is Edward Cullen." _He had blushed. I haven't seen him blush in so long…I missed him blushing.

"_I know who you are Edward." I had smiled back brilliantly at him. He grinned wider….more blush. _

"_Well," He said and looked at his feet. "I was wondering if you had plans this Friday night. You know it's homecoming and…I was wondering if you'd like to go to the game with me. Then maybe we could get something to eat afterwards, or a movie. Whatever you'd prefer."_

_I threw my hands up in almost relief and nearly shouted in excitement. "It's about damn time."_

"What are you smiling about?" He asked softly and took my tray considering our plates were empty now.

I grinned and said, "I was thinking about when you first asked me out."

He laughed and started towards the kitchen when he came back in he had his head down and was pointedly not looking at me. I was about to ask what was wrong when he started in a shakey voice.

"Excuse me…my name is Edward Cullen."

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. He chuckled and then crawled onto the bed with me scooting into my side. I smiled and rolled over into him curling myself into his side as I wrapped both of my arms around his one and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know who you are Edward." I said to him with a smile on my face recalling that conversation perfectly.

He laughed once and said, "I feel like you don't…like we don't know each other anymore."

I frowned and looked up to him. I felt the same way and immediately my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. He smiled apologetically at me and then brushed a hand over my face. "I guess we will have to start back at the beginning. Another first date…another first kiss." He grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows as his hand trailed down my neck towards the sheet still wrapped around my chest. "Another first…time."

I felt my cheeks heat from the blush as I swallowed roughly. In a wavering voice I asked, "Mr. Cullen, are you asking me out?"

He grinned brilliantly and then leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled back he said, "There's a carnival along the beach…not even a mile down the road. I figured we could have a second first date."

I laughed and grabbed his face kissing him roughly. "It's about damn time."

He chuckled and then pulled the sheet away from my body before pulling me on top of him.

Later that night Edward said he wanted to do everything the right way so he left an hour before we had planned to leave for the carnival. He said he had to run to the store and then he would be back to pick me up. I didn't understand why he had to leave and come by and pick me up but I let him do this his way. When he left I showered rather quickly to wash off the sand from the beach today. We had a wonderful day…after breakfast we spent a couple of long hours of well deserved bed time and then finally decided it was too beautiful of a day to waste inside. We spent most of the day on the beach…well until we decided that our intentions were too intimate for the public eye.

I dressed in a short white cotton dress and pulled my hair back to keep it out of my face as I quickly applied a little bit of make-up. I didn't want to overdo it and as soon as I pulled the pins out of my hair to let it flow freely there was a knock on the door. Was he really knocking? I laughed quietly to myself as I slipped my flip flops on and headed towards the door.

Pulling it open I saw Edward standing there dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark blue polo. He looked magnificent and was presenting me a dozen of roses. I smiled and took the from his hand.

"I assume these are for me?" I questioned and headed towards the kitchen to find some water to put them in.

"Well actually they were for someone else." He replied snidely and laughed at the glare I shot him as he shut the door behind himself.

"Well they are beautiful regardless." I said and pulled a large cup down and filled it with water. The beach house didn't have any vases stored away inside the cupboards.

When I was down Edward held out his arm to me and I smiled as I took it lacing my arm through his elbow. "Are you ready?"

"Always." I smiled at him as we walked out the door.

We walked to the carnival location and immediately once we arrived we turned into a eighteen year old selves again. Edward played several of the games that were set up at the booths. He said he was trying to win me the biggest teddy bear there was. I couldn't help but to laugh at his disappointed face when the man running the booth handed him a small stuffed dolphin that was small enough to fit in his hand.

He laughed as well and just handed me the dolphin with a bright smile on his face. "This will be easier to carry."

"Noted." I said and kissed him softly as he took my hand and pulled me towards the ride to the left of the booth. It was a scrambler. We sat in the silver buckets and I screamed as we twisted in and out of the little loops. Edward laughed as we zoomed by another car and I would slide into his side. I felt like I was going to be sick by the time we got off the ride and Edward had to hold me up so that I wouldn't topple over. We rode the bumper cars next and laughed as we hit every other car in attempt to get to each other. I had managed to dodge him the whole time and I laughed at the frustrated look on his face every time that I missed him. I was about to turn around and head across the other side of the little lot just as my wheel jammed and I couldn't turn around. I twisted around trying to find him knowing that he would be coming after me. I couldn't find him anywhere until I felt the whole car jolt forward and Edward laughed loudly from behind me.

I turned and saw him wiping tears from his face as he sat in his bumper car laughing at me. I was about to get mad when his car jolted forward affectively ending his laughter. There was a mean little twelve year old boy behind him laughing and pointing fingers as he sped away to go after other cars. When we got off the bumper cars Edward was mad because the little boy had hit him.

"Don't be a spoil sport." I teased and rubbed his back. "You got what was coming to you."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "At least I hit your car first."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the concessions stand closest by. "Come on you're going to buy me a corndog and some cotton candy."

After eating entirely too much cotton candy plus a corn dog plus drinking a coke, Edward and I set out for the ferris wheel.

"I haven't been on a Ferris wheel in so long…"I told him as we started towards the top of the wheel.

"Me either." He responded and placed his arm across the back of the seat and then took my hand in his free one. "This has been a lot fun don't you agree?"

I smiled up at him enjoying the playful boyish look on his face. I suddenly remembered why I fell in love with him in the first place. "I do agree."

He smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss me just as we rounded the top. I have to be honest…the view held nothing of my interest compared to the amazing man at my side. I gripped his hair in my hand and leaned forward deepening the kiss as his arm around my shoulders pulled me closer to him. I felt my stomach drop a little as the wheel continued its circuit and neared the bottom where all the people stood. I was too busy kissing my husband to pay them much attention. I did hear the cat calls and shouts echoing from the people in line as we circled the bottom. I wanted to be embarrassed but…I couldn't.  
Edward hummed and as we started back up the back side he pulled away and put our foreheads together. "I do love you Bella."

Grinning widely I kissed him once more and said, "I know Edward. I love you too."

**I kow it is really short but I have all intentions of posting the next chapter shortly...as in just a few minutes shortly. Lol. I am trying to make up for the last week with no updates :( **

**Oh well I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter. Lemons and lemons up next. Go review and just to keep it interesting, ask me a question about the story in your review and I will answer to the best of my ability without giving too much away. Get creative with your questions and ask about their past or their present or maybe even future. The only questions I will not answer are, "Are they going to have a baby?" or "Does Bella tell Edward she is talking to a sex doctor?" I think those are the only two...all other questions will be answered. :D Now go review thanks! **

***K Ray***


	8. Operation: Again!

**SO I told you that the next chapter would be up quickly! Lots of lemons!**

**Oh and disclaimer because I forgot on the other chapter. Stephenie Meyer owns them I don't. I just own the dirty things they do hehehe**

**Ok go read now.**

Edward slammed my back against the front door rough and needing with his mouth planting feverishly hot kisses all over my visible skin. He kissed my face my neck, my chest…my shoulders. I was about to explode.

"Edward please…open the door." I muttered into his hair as he moved one of his hands from my hips. I could feel my entire body aching to be close to him and yes we were intimately pressed against each other in the closest way possible. And yes…we were in the public eye and people could probably see us. Did I care? Hell no…

I huffed when the door flew away from my back and we staggered inside the house as my hands fisted in his shirt pulling it over his head. I heard the door slam behind Edward but I wasn't really worried about someone closing the door. I had more urgent needs at the moment.

Edward moved us backwards until I felt the side of the couch touch the back of my legs. I sat down on the arm and pulled away from Edward's mouth. He smiled down at me as I returned his smile and pushed his shirt the rest of the way up. He gripped the shirt and ripped it over his head as he stared down at me.

With an evil grin I moved my hands down his hard abs to his hips where his shorts clung tightly. I ran my finger tips along the line of his shorts and started to unbutton them slowly. He sighed slowly above me but I didn't move my eyes from his hips and the evident bulge between them. Slowly releasing the zipper I gasped when I immediately saw flesh. Raising an eyebrow I looked up to him in attempt to question his lack of underwear.

He shrugged and said, "I told you…it's easier."

Laughing slightly I pushed his shorts down so that he was utterly and gorgeously naked in front of me. His erection was so close to my mouth just begging for me to take it in…so I did. Edward hummed as I slid my mouth down on him as far as I could go. He was so warm and thick inside of my mouth. God…I loved it! I gripped his hips and slowly dragged my mouth back up him and smiling when I heard his sharp intake of air. For a few minutes I worked my mouth on him enjoying the grunts and groans of pleasure that were escaping his throat. I knew that at this point my arousal had probably soaked a whole through my panties and I couldn't take it any longer. I needed him. Now.

I pulled back and saw Edward's eyes widened in anxiety. "Why did you stop?" He gasped.

I placed my hand around him and worked him slowly as I looked into his eyes, hoping that he saw the urgency there. "I need you…now. Please."

Edward cursed under his breath and jerked on my arms to pull me tightly against him as he gripped my dress and worked it up over my head. Soon was standing before him in nothing but my panties. He smiled and slid his hand down to the elastic around my waist before slipping his hand down and stroking my bare skin. He nearly growled and planted his lips to mine causing my breath to hitch and my legs to become weak. I shook uncontrollably in his hands as he worked his fingers across my wet slit. He would circle my clit and then dip down to trace two fingers across my opening. I felt like I was going to explode again.

He moved his mouth away to kiss up to my ear lobe. I moaned and started begging. "Please Edward…please. I can't take it anymore. Please…"

He groaned and moved his hands and mouth away as he shoved my panties down. I kicked them off and started to lift my legs to wrap around him but he stopped me, turned my around and pushed me over the arm of the couch as he entered from behind. I let out a surprised yelp but it turned into a muffled groan as I buried my mouth into the couch cushion. His hand gripped my hips tightly making me groan as he began moving in and out of me roughly. It was so urgent and heated and…erotic. It was amazing. Edward worked us over until we were both heated pile of panting goo. I couldn't feel my legs to even stand up when he moved away.

"What are you doing?" He asked and traced a hand down my ass cheek as he stood above me.

I huffed into the cushion and muttered. "I can't move."

He laughed and leaned down scooping me up into his arms and somehow got me twisted around until I was sitting in his arms bridal style. He carried me to the bed and kissed my forehead as he said, "I am going to go get us some water."

I swallowed and nodded. "Ok...I'll be right here."

He laughed and walked out of the room but I heard his cell phone ring and then he answered it. I didn't even know that his cell phone was on. I just sighed and rolled onto my side staring at the floor when I spotted my bag then had the most incredible idea. Getting up out of the bed slowly I grabbed the bag and disappeared into the bathroom with an evil grin in place.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward standing at the side of the bed on the phone and holding his open water bottle close to his mouth. He turned when he saw the door open and the smile that was on his face slowly faded into one of shock. The opened water bottle in his hand fell to the floor and spilled all over the carpet.

"I uh…have to go Jasper." He said and ended the call before his brother got a second to respond.

I grinned and walked closer with a mischievous look on my face. Edward swallowed and let his eyes roll across my body for a second before meeting my eyes. I was in a lingerie piece and I must admit that when I first saw it I was scared shitless but now…that I saw the enlarged member of my husband and his wide eyes I knew that it was the right choice. It was black…and sheer in the few places that it did cover. The lingerie piece was basically a bra that was complete see through and had a thing strip of silk that ran across my stomach and attached to g-string that I wore. Above the thong was a band that had clips hanging from it that attached to the garters of the hose that I had on, not to mention the black stilettos.

"Do I even want to see the back of it?" Edward asked as I approached him.

I grinned and turned slowly to show him the little tie on the bra and the string that went down my ass. I heard him gulp and saw his eyes roaming my body freely as I turned back around to face him. He had a slow goofy grin on his face and when I got even closer he gripped my hips and pulled me to him. I hummed when I felt the head of his erection against my stomach. Yep…I like this piece.

"Woman…you are going to be the death of me." He mumbled and place warm kisses against my neck.

I hummed and turned us around so that his back was to the bed and walked until he fell on top of the mattress with a loud huff. Smiling I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist as he ran his hands up my thighs. Smiling I leaned down and kissed him softly then leaned back and spotted my water bottle resting on the bed. With an evil idea I grabbed the water bottle and sat up taking a sip of it before tilting it up a little at my chin and letting the water cascade down my body slowly and roll onto Edward's chest.

He groaned and bucked up towards me as I smoothed the water across my over heated skin. It felt good and what felt even better was Edward's hard cock nestled against my ass in the most delicious way. I moved the bottle back up to my mouth and drank some more before lowering it to Edward's lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like some water?" I asked and when he nodded and raised his head up a little I titled the bottle back and let him drink from my bottle. His eyes never left mine/

When the bottle was empty I pulled it away and threw it on the ground quickly before lowering my entire body onto Edward's and kissing him deeply.

He hummed and ran his hand across my bare cheeks before delivering a hard slap making my back arch and a deep thrum to jolt through my body and settle in my crotch. I scooted down until Edward's dick was between my legs and rubbed against him searching for some type of friction. He groaned and pulled his hand back to slap my ass again.

"Oh shit…" I moaned against his lips and started kissing my way down his neck as his hands traced up and down my sides. I reached down between us and stroked his hard member slowly hearing him groan as I sucked on his skin.

He hummed and gripped my ass tightly. "Baby please…"

I sat up and gripped his arms pulling him with me. Once we were sitting I stepped forward and motioned for him to undress me and he just grinned evilly and shook his head. Reaching up he dragged me back to him and reached behind my back unfastening the tie that held the bra in place. It fell limply to my waist along with the thin strip then Edward pulled me on top of him and reached between my legs to pull the fabric of my thong to the side. Holy hell…

With no warning Edward bucked is hips and impaled me quickly making a loud cry ring out through the room. It took me a moment to realize that it came from him and not me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started gliding up and down on him because it was instinct. I had thought for a moment to tease him a bit but I just couldn't. It felt too good to have him inside of me. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Edward groaned as I moved up and down on him and his mouth moved to my chest. Taking one peak into his mouth he used his hand to roll the other between his fingers. I hummed and threw my head back giving more of my chest to him. It was only a moment later that he was pulling back and lying flat on the bed.

I smiled and started to ride him harder but he shook his head and gripped my hips. What was he doing.

"Come here." He panted. I did as I was told and moved off his dick and followed his guiding hands as they led my hips closer to his face.

When I was straddling him he moved his head up and flicked his tongue out to move across my wet lips making me groan loudly. I hummed and reached down to move the fabric of my thong out of his way as his mouth completely devoured me. I was right on the edge and just about ready to lose it when he dropped his head back to the bed and blew a cool breath across me.

"Touch yourself Bella." He whispered beneath me.

"What?" I nearly shouted at him.

He grinned up at me and said, "Touch yourself."

I groaned and moved my fingers down to wet opening and started circling my clit furiously trying to bring on my orgasm but I couldn't. I was too frustrated because Edward didn't make me come with his mouth and now I was letting him have a show. It made me mad so I stopped and moved away. Kneeling beside him on the bed I stripped off the holder that was keeping the leggings in place and stood up on the bed to rid myself o the g-string. Edward watched the entire time and when I started to reach for the leggings to pull them off he gripped my ankle and sat up on the bed facing me as he pulled me down in front of him.

"Let me help." He suggested and sat me down on the bed as he gripped the stocking and pulled them down my leg one at a time. When I was completely naked he gripped my hips and scooted me forwards until I could feel the head of his dick at my wet pussy.

I laid down on the bed and watched as he gripped my legs and pulled them up around his neck until my ankles were resting on his shoulders. He spread his legs wide and gripped my knee with one hand as he used the other hand to insert himself inside of me. I moaned as he slipped in and then gripped both of my knees as he pumped in and out riding me slowly. I groaned and rolled my eyes back into my head as I gripped the sheet below his thighs.

Holy…oh god I was about to come undone. I was so close already and this position…Holy…

"Oh god." I moaned and reached up gripping his knee that was beside of me. He moaned and started going a little harder making me bounce on the bed as he drove into me relentlessly.

"Yes…" I moaned and closed my eyes tightly focusing on the feel of him. His feet were beside of my head so I reached out and grabbed both of his ankles holding on tightly as he started faster ramming into me causing my hips to buck off the bed.

"Come on Bella." He groaned through his teeth and then let go of my legs and I moved them down to his hips as he moved above me until he was kneeling. He put his hands on either side of my head and started ramming in and out of me at a inhuman speed.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as the familiar tightening started in my stomach. Oh…

"Is that it baby?" He asked deeply through his teeth and I moaned and nodded. I couldn't speak right now… "Does it feel good?"

I groaned and wrapped my hips around his waist pulling him closer to me as it started. I could feel everything tightening and I was right there…so close.

"Oh fuck…I can't…" He groaned out and that did it.

I shot over the hill and screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm faded and I drifted down to the earth once more. Edward was still moving and when my eyes fluttered open I saw his eyes roll back in his head as his jaw clenched tight and he bucked into me once more before stopping deep inside and releasing his seed. He fell to me with an exhausted groan and immediately started covering my neck and chest with soft passionate kisses.

I breathed heavily and tried to move my arms but they were jelly. My legs joined them and fell limply to the bed. With a loud moan I mumbled. "Oh Edward, please do that again…"

**Hope that you liked it :D**

**Go review and don't forget your question about the story :):)**

**Thanks **

***K Ray***


	9. Operation: First Time

**Hey all...I was really excited about this chapter so I decided to post it quickly. Thanks for all the reviews and disclaimer: I do not own.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who had crappy first times...I hope this makes up for it hahaha.**

**Go read. ;)**

The weekend was amazing to say the least…when we weren't out on the beach soaking up as much sun as we could we were in bed and I don't even have to tell you how amazing that was. The weekend ended too soon and I frowned upon the dark clouds as we landed in Seattle. Edward was smiling all the way home and he continuously pulled my hand to his mouth to kiss my knuckles or commented on how beautiful I was. We spent a lot of the weekend talking about each other. He talked about work and I talked about my story that I was working on. He hadn't heard the first about it and was thrilled when I told him the plotline of a pediatrician who was between jobs and fell in love with a widow who had three children. He loved the story line and so did I. He also thought it funny that the leading man's name was Edmund and he wondered where I got that from. "My own imagination." I had responded but he kissed me and told me he loved me.

Things were good again…not perfect, and definitely not what they used to be but they were good. I loved my husband and he loved me. We didn't have that huge brick wall between us anymore and I figured that now since that wall was gone we could start on our problems and work them down to nothing. I didn't expect my life with Edward to be perfect but I wanted our relationship back to normal and I knew that even though our sex life had improved tenfold that other issues needed to be resolved as well.

When we got home Edward said he needed to get some things done in his office to take into Jasper the next morning so I went upstairs and left him to it. After getting the dirty clothes in the wash I sat down at my laptop and fired it up. I wasn't surprised in the least to see that I had three new emails from Carmen. I opened them up and read that they all basically said the same thing.

_How was the trip? Did you have a nice time? Let me know as soon as you get in how it went. I hope things are looking up for you and Edward. _

After a rather lengthy email to Carmen telling her about the weekend in enough description to appease her I went downstairs to start on dinner. It was getting late in the evening and I knew Edward would be hungry. I decided on hamburgers because I knew that it would be fast and easy and just as I sat the table Edward came into the dining room rubbing his face in aggravation.

"What's wrong?" I asked and walked over to him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me to hug me close to him. "Jasper…he is going to be the death of me."

"Is everything ok?" I asked in concerned and looked into his green eyes that were already starting to fill back up with stress and worry of his job that I thought had been washed away this weekend.

He shrugged and said, "He wants to hire interns…he thinks it will be good for the clinic."

I frowned trying to find the problem in that. "What's so bad about that?"

Edward sighed and I would almost bet my big toe that he rolled his eyes. "He wants to hire them next week…and then go on vacation with Alice and the baby."

"And leave you alone with the interns?" I asked in confusion. Why would Jasper do something stupid like that?

Edward nodded and then said, "I told him that I had thought about hiring on a new physician just because I didn't think that we could carry the load of the entire clinic plus interns."

"What did he say about that?" I asked.

He huffed and threw his hands up in the air. "He got pissed and started blowing this shit that we were perfectly capable of taking care of the clinic on our own. That we didn't need this and we didn't need that…I told him-" Edward looked at me reluctantly then and shook his head. "Well it doesn't matter. Let's eat."

I was about to convince him to tell me what he had told Jasper but he looked too upset so I dropped it and moved to set beside him at the table. We ate in silence but it wasn't the silence that made me want to cry because our marriage was turning into crap. It was…nice. We ate and smiled at each other every once in awhile. When we were finished eating I took the dishes into the kitchen and told Edward to go lie down that he needed to rest before he had to go back to work tomorrow morning. With a slow kiss he left me alone and headed upstairs. After folding clothes and doing all the dishes I went upstairs to find Edward still awake reading a book in bed.

"I thought you were asleep." I said and changed quickly before climbing into bed next to him.

He sighed and put his book down as he flicked the night stand light off and rolled over to stare at me. I could barely make out any of his features in the dark room but I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"I wanted to wait until you were here." He said and I felt his hand move across my face.

I smiled and snuggled into his side as he pulled me closer to him. His lips touched my hair line for a brief second and then he mumbled softly into my ear. "I love you Bella…so much."

I smiled and pulled him closer to me. "I love you too Edward."

The next morning I expected him to at least wake me and tell me goodbye but he didn't. When I woke up a little after eight I sat up to find a note sitting on his pillow. I pulled it open and read it three times over, smiling at each passing word.

_My dear Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you because you were sleeping so peacefully. I hope that you have a wonderful day and I can't wait to see you this evening. Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. There is that new Italian restaurant in town I would love to have dinner with you there. Be ready by seven and we will leave when I get home. _

_With all my love, Edward_

I nearly melted as I read the last line. Sometimes he speaks as if he is from a different time and I know that it's the romantic side coming out in him. He knows how I love it when he says things like that to me.._With all my love…_

Needless to say the whole day I was a pile of goo thinking about his letter. How is it that after all this time that I have known him he still turns me into mush every time I hear him say he loves me? I loved him…I adored him. After doing nothing all day I decided to check my email from Carmen as I knew there would be one so sitting down after lunch I turned on the laptop to see a new email.

She was glad that the weekend had gone so well and said that it was time to rediscover what I loved most about Edward making love to me. She asked me to describe to her our first time. I smiled as I thought back to it…it wasn't romantic or all lovey dovey. It was…damn hot. God I still got turned on thinking about that…

We were at Edward's parents' cabin for Christmas…we had only been together for a few months and even then the kisses were enough to make a whore blush. Things were always hot with me and Edward. Every time he touched me there was nothing innocent about it. He would hold my hand in the movie theaters and I would be a heaving pile of lust before the show even began…or he would give me a slow kiss in the hallway at my locker before sauntering away smugly to class once again leaving me to my dirty thoughts. Well at the cabin, we had all decided to go for the weekend. Of course Alice had lied to Charlie and said that we were going to spend the weekend at her house. Jasper and Edward were supposedly going camping. Charlie either bought the lie to avoid the truth or was just plain stupid. What idiots in their right mind would go camping in the dead of winter in Washington? Anyway Emmett and Rose were there too…I had convinced him to come and join our festivities for the weekend. It wasn't hard to convince him when he found out that Edward was going to be there. He said he had to keep an eye out for me…please.

We all had expectation for the weekend. Alice had her older brother Riley buy us all alcohol…considering Emmett had yet to turn twenty one and we all six sat around the fire placing in the living room laughing and joking as we drank. Ok so maybe drinking shots of tequila wasn't the best idea now that I looked back at it, but it did put me and Edward in a room together…alone. I was sure that by that point the other two couples had found them a nice little room of their own so I wasn't too worried about Emmett bursting in at the wrong moment and Alice knew better. This was the plan…we would all go to the cabin and have sex with our respected partners…at least that was mine and Alice's plan. It worked wonderfully.

After I had refused to take any more shots I convinced the others I was sick and snuck up to one of the rooms to situate myself until Edward showed up. I knew he would. I wasn't sick and I had wanted him…badly. I couldn't wait for this opportunity. Yeah we had fooled around but it was always in my room…with the door cracked and Charlie snoring down the hall. That sort of limited a couple when your cockblocking dad would stumble down the hall with the lame excuse that he needed some water. Charlie isn't an idiot…he knew what was going on in that room.

_I sat on the edge of the bed flushing as I thought about the possibilities of the evening. I had wanted this for so long…and now that it was finally happening I didn't know what to do with myself. I had went into the adjoining bathroom to brush the alcohol off my teeth and changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair back trying to make myself more presentable. Really the alcohol had done nothing to me. I had only had two shots after all but the others saw the empty glasses sitting around me and thought that was all my doing. Alice was a sneaky one when she needed to be…she made it look like I had drunk all that and needed to go lie down. Ha…fooled you all._

_I was hot from the effects of the two shots I had drunk and continually fanned myself as I waited for Edward. I was just about to get worried that he wouldn't come up when the door creaked open slowly. I scooted back and lied down on the bed covering myself with the blankets. Why you ask? I was nervous. Yeah I had sex before but it did nothing for me at the time and hurt like hell…I promised myself that I would never do it again, until Edward came along that is. He said that he and his ex-girlfriend Lizzie had sex before. I hated her for that but what do you do right? It was in the past_

_He entered the room with a slow smile on his face that I returned when his eyes connected with mine. We grinned widely at each other until he shut the door behind him and locked it. With the silent click of the lock my heart leaped into my throat and I thought I was going to be sick._

"_How are you feeling?" Edward asked and kicked his shoes off as he approached the bed._

_I grinned and watched as he stood beside of the mattress and stripped his shirt off. "Perfect."_

_He crawled into the bed with me and curled into my side under the covers. Immediately our bodies were molded together like magnets…I couldn't stay away. _

"_I thought you were sick…" Edward said and raised an eyebrow as I traced my hands down his rippling abs. Gotta love those track workouts that the coach requires._

_I laughed and looked into his eyes with a certain fervor that I hope he understood. "Oh yeah…so sick."_

_Edward laughed and gripped my chin in his hand pulling our lips together. I moaned into him and deepened the kiss as his hand moved down my hips and grabbed my leg at the bend of my knee. I moaned loudly as he pulled my leg across his hip and scooted closer. Holy hell…he was so hard and ready and…gah I was going to explode. _

_As his free hand slid under my head and tangled in my hair I sucked against his bottom lip and let my hands travel down his stomach until I could feel the hard bulge pulsing against my hand between us. Edward moaned as I rubbed him through his jeans then moved his free hand up to the hem of my tank top to slip it upwards. He tugged and pulled until my chest hung free in front of him. His lips kissed down my neck and over the shirt as he rolled us over so that I was on my back and then slipped his hot mouth around my freed nipple. I bit my bottom lip trying to keep down the loud groan I wanted to release so badly but there were other people in the house._

_God was it hot in here? I felt like I was on fire. Edward moved his hands down to my cotton shorts and started working the waist line down a little until the shorts were past my hips. I kicked them off and spread my legs wide for him inviting him in. He groaned at the movement and slid his hand down between us to slip a finger down my wet slit making me moan against my will._

_He pulled his mouth back and sat up on his knees as he stared down at my body. He smiled wickedly and pulled the tank top the rest of the way off before moving back down kissing between the valley of my breasts._

"_Bella you are so beautiful." He mumbled against my heated flesh and I writhed uncontrollably underneath him. I wanted him so bad it was borderline ridiculous. _

"_Please…" I heard myself moan out and it caused him to sit up and look down at me with a slow lazy crooked grin to slide across his face._

"_Please what?" He asked and leaned down to kiss my lips roughly. His hips settled between my legs and her grinded against me causing the rough fabric of his pants to touch me in the most erotic way. His zipper was scraping across my wet skin making me moan as I felt him twitch in his pants. _

"_Please Edward…" I moaned and ran my hands down to his hips trying to reach for the zipper._

_Tequila…that shit would mess somebody up but I knew that I had felt this way around Edward before and this wasn't just the effects of the alcohol but the effect of Edward. He intoxicated me more than anything. The tequila just helped the hormones along a bit. _

_He gripped my hand and stopped me before I reached his zipper and shook his head as he kissed me again. "Tell me Bella what you want and I will give it to you."_

"_Fu…" I muttered as he bucked his hips into me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I nearly came just at the contact of it. "Please Edward…please screw me."_

_He groaned and kissed me roughly before sitting up and yanking something out of his pocket and holding it with his teeth. I had to say…I wasn't too concerned with his mouth as I watched his hands work his pants and boxers down until I saw him spring free. Oh heavens help…_

"_Bella I want this badly…" He said still holding something in his teeth. _

_I moaned and nodded. "Me too Edward. So bad."_

"_First," he said and then without hesitation he fell to the bed between my legs and started lapping furiously at the arousal between my lips. _

_I swear I thought I was going to lose it. No guy had ever done that to me before and when I dated Mike Newton, he was my first, he barely knew which hole to stick it in. Let alone to put his tongue on me…_there._ It was incredible and I never wanted him to stop._

_I reached down and gripped his hair as he licked and sucked and bit. At the bite I had to cover my mouth to keep my scream from being heard through the house. God he was killing me…_

_I was so close that I could feel my stomach muscles tighten in preparation to what was to come-no pun intended. "Edward…yes, oh god…please."_

_He jerked his head away and licked at his lips feverishly as I wondered why on earth he had stopped. I was about to ask when I saw his hands tear something and then work the latex down over his swollen member._

"_Where did you…get that?" I panted and pointed to the condom package. I didn't know that he had come prepared but damn I couldn't blame him._

_He fell between my legs and kissed at me. I could taste myself on his lips. Holy hell…_I could taste myself on his lips!_ Edward moaned when the head of his dick sank between my wet lips and he grinded against me for a moment as we both enjoyed the sensation._

"_Your brother gave it to me." He said just as he reached between my legs and inserted himself into me causing me to groan loudly. He kissed my neck and said, "Bella…I can't go slow…I just can't do it. You have to tell me if I hurt you."_

_I moaned and nodded as I scooted closer to him trying to take more of him in. Edward put his hands on either side of my head and thrust into me in one quick movement making us both gasp at the feeling. I felt so full and alive…was this death? Is this what heaven looked like? Ok maybe I was affected by the alcohol._

"_Are you ok?" He panted out in a quick breath._

"_Yes," I nearly squealed. "God yes…keep moving please." Even I could hear the desperate town of my voice. _

_Edward grunted loudly and pulled his hips back slowly before ramming into me hitting a spot deep within that caused my toes to curl under and my back to arch against him. I gripped his shoulder blades and wrapped my legs around his waist ready for him now. With a loud groan he pulled back out and rammed into me again causing my breath to hitch and return in loud gasps. Edward moved against me for several minutes as slow as I imagined he was currently capable of and then I could feel the tightening and Edward's drives started getting harder and faster. He moaned and I would groan against him as he moved. It was amazing and fierce and I swear I saw heaven…I was close. I could feel everything inside of me tighten so I gripped his back and threw my head back letting go._

_He thrust deeply into me three more times and I lost it. I groaned and writhed and clenched myself against him causing his breaths to come and go in pants. He started going faster and harder and soon he buried himself deep inside of me as he shot his load into the tip of the condom with a loud sufficient groan. Panting and heaving along with each other Edward moved to kiss me softly before he pulled out and rolled onto his back trying to catch his breath._

_Breathe? Who needed to breathe…not me. I panted so hard I thought my lungs would explode and when I looked over at him he had that slow crooked grin on his face. It nearly made me orgasm again just looking at that. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. _

_With a raised eyebrow I asked, "So how many condoms did Emmett give you?"_

_He laughed and leaned up to kiss me deeply as he pulled my body on top of his. _

I sat in my room staring at the wall trying to figure out how I was going to put that into an email when I heard Edward enter the room.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked in confusion. "I thought I told you to be ready by seven?"

I closed my laptop and reached over dragging him to the bed with me in a hurry. He laughed and asked me what I was doing.

"Edward, remember our first time." I said as I worked the buttons on his shirt.

He groaned and his eyes visibly darkened with lust before he rolled over and buried me between him and the mattress.

**So? I hope that you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**A lot of people had asked about Edward and Bella's first time so I figured that I would write about it. I hope I didn't disappoint :D I know I thoroughly enjoyed it.**

**Thanks once again to all of my reviewers. Keep them up. Oh and I also have some picture links on my profile for this story. Be sure you check them out. Thanks to all :D:D:D**

***K Ray***


	10. Operation: In This Together

**Hello all...sorry that it has been so long! I hate that it has taken this long almost as much as you do! We are bringing it to a close though...only a few chapters away from the end. I know...sad day!**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill...I still don't own them.**

**There's not many lemons in this chapter so I hope to get the next chapter out to you soon so that we can get caught back up on them but hopefully this chapter will help to answer _some_ of the most popular questions, such as "What went wrong with them in the first place" and so on...**

**thanks to my sis! I love you FB dear one :)**

**Now you can go read and we will chat below. **

That night we went to dinner just like Edward had said. We spent the whole evening making little innuendos about going back home and having sex. It was fun and the real fun started when we got to the house that night. It was a fantastic evening and even thought it would have been fun to say that we just screwed around a lot but it was more than that. It meant more because Edward was making love to me not just screwing me. The next morning I woke up late again and was upset because Edward hadn't woke me up to say goodbye again. I brushed it off and headed down stairs to hunt down something for breakfast. After some eggs and bacon and a quick shower I called the clinic asking for Edward. The nurse that had answered said that he was with a patient but that she would have him call me back. After a quick email to Carmen just saying hi, I straightened the house up did some dishes and worked on my story. By the time I looked up it was nearly four in the afternoon and Edward still had not phoned me back.

I was almost worried but knew that he was probably just busy. He had said all of that about Jasper wanting to hire interns and take a vacation…now doubt they were probably slammed with applications and it is getting cooler outside. Maybe there have been a lot of patients in with a cold. After I worked on my story and talked to my publisher I went downstairs to start on some dinner. After putting a lasagna in the oven I heard the garage door open and almost sighed in relief that Edward was finally home.

I began to put some vegetables on the stove and smiled to myself as the door opened and Edward came walking in. I expected him to stop into the kitchen but he didn't. He threw his suitcase down rather abruptly and I turned in time to see him walking into his study slamming the door behind him. I jumped as the door connected with the frame and the noise echoed through the house. Immediately I was panicking. What if we just slid straight back into the same ole same ole…I didn't want to go back to that. I was just getting my husband back…I was just getting my marriage straightened out and here we go again.

I took a deep breath and walked over to his study door knocking on it gently. "Edward is everything alright?"

He didn't respond but I heard several low muttered curses filling the air as he threw stuff around in the study. It was obviously not a good day. Taking another slow deep breath I turned and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. After the lasagna was done and the table was all set I went back over to the study knocking on the door again.

"What Bella?" Edward screamed rather harshly.

I shrinked back and felt tears crowd my vision. Clearing the emotion out of my throat I said, "Dinner's ready."

He said nothing in response so I turned and went back to the table. Taking my seat I stared at his for several long minutes wondering if he would come out and eat with me. After fifteen minutes I was afraid that everything was going to get cold so I started eating. Even when I was done he was still in his study. After eating what I could, I took my plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off before taking the rest of the food and putting it up. I made a plate and left it sitting on the island for Edward thinking that maybe he would eat whenever he left the study. When I was done I went into the living room and fell down onto the couch with an annoyed sigh. Looking around for several minutes I finally decided that I was going to wait on Edward to come out…then we would sit down and have a civilized conversation.

Turning the TV on I searched aimlessly for something to watch and just when I was starting to get into a show that was on the food channel I heard the study door open. I turned the volume down on the TV and listened intently. Edward stumbled around the kitchen for a few minutes until finally I heard the microwave beep signaling that he was heating up his food. I was almost afraid to go into the kitchen but I quickly got over the fear. This was my husband for heaven's sake and I wanted to know what was wrong with him. Turning the television off I went into the kitchen and found his staring at the microwave as the plate rotated inside.

"You know you can burn your eyes out doing that." I commented lightly, starting to fear that I would upset him.

"Bella go to bed." He said with no emotion and kept his eyes on the microwave.

Now, I was starting to get a little mad. "No, Edward. Tell me what is wrong."

He sighed heavily and I saw his shoulders heave up and down with the motion. "Nothing…just go to bed."  
I narrowed my eyes at him and stubbornly crossed my arms. "Edward I am not going to stand back and let our marriage get into the same shit hole we are barely recovering from just because you have had a bad day. This is why we got here in the first place…you shut me out of everything. We are a team, Edward. We work together…"

He turned to stare at me with his fists balled up at his sides and glared at me. I only glared right back. "Bella I don't need this right now!" He yelled.

I took several steps closer to him and said, "No Edward what you need is to quite acting like such an asshole because you have had a bad day. You could talk to me…I might be able to help you. But instead you would rather shut me out of everything and deal with it all yourself. I am here to help you."

"Bella you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He yelled back at me. "You have no idea what my problems are or how to help me!"

I threw my hands down on the island's marble counter top and screamed, "Because you won't tell me Edward! You think just because I am not a doctor or I am not at the clinic with you every day that I cant possibly help you with your job. But I can't help you because you don't tell me anything! You come in every night run straight into you office, slam the door and lock me out. Then you won't even have dinner with me so instead you have to come into the kitchen and heat up your leftovers while I am in bed. Are you just trying to avoid me? Is that what it is?"

His jaw was clenched tight and his knuckles were blanched because he was squeezing his hand shut. He didn't answer me only stared at me instead. The microwave dinged behind him in signaling that his food was hot. He still hadn't spoken as we just stared each other down but I could feel the dam about to break…I couldn't stand here a moment longer.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "If that's what you want Edward then ok."

I turned and walked straight towards the garage grabbing my purse and keys and headed towards the door. He decided to come alive then.

"Bella!" He called out through the house and I heard his footsteps behind me. "Bella, where are you going?"

I didn't answer but only held my breath hoping that I could hold the tears in until I was at least in the car. I didn't want to cry in front of him again. I couldn't do it…I was just at the door when he caught up with me. Gripping my arm he pulled me back into his chest and I heard him sigh heavily. I couldn't take it anymore…the dam broke and I began sobbing into his chest while I hit him in the chest trying to get him off me. I wanted to leave. I wanted to clear my mind and think about this. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bella." He whispered softly and ran his hands up and down my back. His chest was heaving up and down almost as if he was out of breath. "I'm sorry."

I sobbed some more and started pushing against him but he wouldn't let me go. He just held me to him tightly and kissed the top of my head as he muttered into my ear. "I'm sorry…Bella, I am so sorry. Please don't leave me. Please…" He was pleading…begging for me not to leave him.

I finally stopped my efforts to get away from him and wrapped my arms around his waist holding him to me tightly. "You can't…" I sobbed and went on. "Keep pushing me…out Edward."

"I know." He said and put his cheek on top of my head. "I know baby…I am so sorry. Please just come sit down and talk to me."

I stayed still for a moment until Edward finally tugged me with him into the living room where we fell down onto the end of the couch and he held me close to him rubbing my back soothingly. After several long minutes of nothing but my quiet sobs filling the room Edward sighed and said, "Bella…I am so lost. I don't know what I am doing sometimes. I've never had someone in my life that I can share things with…and now here you are expecting me to share everything with you. It's not that I don't want to tell you about my problems and issues with work it's just that I don't know how. Our entire relationship we have always had our life together and then our life outside of each other. Then we got married two years ago and we became one…it has taken me this long to realize that we no longer have our lives outside of each other. We just have _our _life. Does that make any sense?"

I sniffled and nodded because it did make sense. Before we were married we didn't feel obligated to tell each other every little detail of our lives and now I expect that from him because I am his wife. It made sense to me.

"Before we were married I didn't tell people my problems and you know that better than anyone." He said. "If I had an issue I dealt with it myself because I didn't see it as anyone else's burden, it was mine to carry alone."

"But it's not like that anymore Edward." I told him and sat up a little so that I could look at him. "I care about you and your problems…you are only one man, you can't carry the world. That's why I am here…to help you, and you are here to help me. That is just the way that it works. And it's not working right now because you don't want my help."

He shook his head and used the pad of his thumb to wipe both of my cheeks clean of tears as he said, "It's not that I don't want your help Bella…the way I see it is I don't want to burden you down with my problems."

I shook my head and looked him straight in the eye. "You aren't burdening me down, Edward. I want to help you…I want to be here for you so that when you have a bad day you can come and talk to me about it instead of running into your office and doing…whatever it is you do in there."

He laughed once and shook his head but I went on. "Edward it would kill you if I came into this house everyday and didn't say one word to you but instead I ran up into _my_ room, slammed the door and didn't come out until you were in the bed. You'd think that I had gone mad…and in turn it would drive you mad wondering what was wrong with me. And then…what would be the first thing that you would assume?"

He thought for a moment and then said softly, "That I had done something to upset you."

I widened my eyes at him and nodded. "And what do you think I imagine when you come in like raging bull and shut me out of everything?"

He swallowed hard and then nodded lightly. "I see your point."

We were both quiet for a moment and finally I spoke up. "Edward you have to realize that I am here for you…I am not going to think you are laying your burden down on me. I will just see it as me helping you carry your burden. It's important to me Edward. I don't want to feel like the wife from "Little House on the Prairie," to meek and low to be bothered with her husband's concerns. We are in this together."

He nodded and said, "Together."

I smiled lightly and leaned forward to kiss him softly. When I pulled back I asked, "Now was that so hard?"

He laughed and shook his head. "A piece of cake."

I smiled and kissed him one more time before standing up and reaching my hand out to him. "Come on your food is cold again."

Edward stood but pulled me towards the stairs. "I'm not so hungry anymore."

I frowned at him. "Edward you have to eat something."

He laughed and said, "Bella, you know I have heard a lot of people say that the best thing about fighting is the make-up sex."

I laughed once and rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah and who said that?"

He winked at me as he tugged me into our bedroom, "Our brothers."

**Yeah I know...no lemons but I said I will post a lemontastic chapter soon so that you can have your fix ;) Thanks to all my reviewers and I am sorry to those I disappointed in not making Edward Bella's first but it happens you know? **

**Alright have a Merry Christmas all if we don't chat before then. I might get the lemontastic chapter out sometime today since I am doing nothing the rest of the day lol!**

**Thanks again! :D:D:D**

***KRay***


	11. Operation: Death By Sex

**Alright here is the next chapter and so soon lol! I am really really really excited about this lemontastic chapter and I hope that you all are too. It is full of lemons and some really good ones if I may say so myself hehehehe**

**Ok so there's not really much to say about this one other than Stephenie Meyer is still the owner...not sure that will ever change lol. If you have heart conditions or suffer from severe cases of asthma...read at your own discretion. hahaha but seriously...it may not be healthy for you! Right FB? There are too many people for your health! bahahahahahahahahahaha my sister will appreciate that one and some much snatching! Flove you sis :)**

**Oki doki there it is...go read. :):):) See you down below...**

I woke up the next morning to the soft tug and pull of Edward's finger sliding in and out of me. I was already soaked and it made me nearly climax just thinking about Edward waking me up this way.

"Good morning." I moaned and looked up through lazy eyes to see him kneeling between my legs staring at the apex of my thighs.

He grinned wickedly and nodded. "And a very good morning it is. I have a surprise for you…come shower with me?"

I smiled and sat up feeling an odd adjustment deep inside of me. I paused for a second and looked at Edward in curiosity. He only grinned and extended his hand to help me off the bed. I gladly followed and noticed Edward clutching something small and black in his right hand while his left hand held mine tightly.

"Edward what is that?" I asked as he released my hand and started to shower.

He turned to me with a small smile and said, "Your surprise." He stepped back from the open shower door and motioned for me to step right in. We were both still naked from the night before so I slowly stepped into the hot water and turned to see Edward stepping in behind me and closing the door. He pulled me into his arms and held me close to his chest as his mouth began to devour mine. He kissed me slowly and softly at first but then his kisses became more heated and urgent. I didn't complain one bit. He gripped one breast in his hand and kneaded it softly as his lips moved down my neck up to bite at my ear lobe and then wondered down to my free breast where he took my hardened peak into his mouth.

I moaned and threw my head back a little and enjoyed his ministrations on my breast. I still felt the odd adjustment inside of me but I was a little too distracted to pay much attention to it. After several long minutes of Edward's mouth working wonders on my breasts he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly and kissed my lips before kissing up my neck.

I didn't know what I was supposed to be ready for but I moaned in approval…it couldn't get worse from here that was for sure. Edward pulled his right hand up and I saw the small black device in his hand. His thumb flexed and a low thrumming started deep inside of me making me gasp and bend forward at the odd but amazing sensation that was flowing through me. Holy hell…what was that?

I looked up to Edward's glowing green eyes and enjoyed the crooked smirk that was plastered on his beautiful lips. I moaned again at the thrumming inside of me and saw his thumb flex again making the thrumming increase until I was panting. What was he doing to me?

At the complete shock on my face mixed with what I was sure was pure ecstasy Edward smiled wider and held the remote out to me. "It's an egg vibrator."

I gasped as he pushed the button making it vibrate harder inside of me. I screamed out and threw a hand against the wall to steady myself. Edward only grinned wildly and back away from me as he sat down on the low stool built into the shower wall.

His cock was hard and probing up between his legs as he studied me completely paralyzed in pleasure. I couldn't move even if I had wanted to. I was frozen in my spot as the little egg vibrated inside of me pushing me closer to what was sure to be the best orgasm of my life. I could feel that thing all the way through my body. I moved to rub my hand between my legs but Edward flexed an eyebrow and moved his hand causing the vibrations to stop completely.

I groaned in annoyance that it had quit and looked at Edward expectantly. He stared at my hand close to my thighs and shook his head as he started to vibrator back up on what I guessed was the lowest setting. I groaned as it began thrumming inside of me again and threw my head back in complete ecstasy. The hot water was dripping down my goose pimpled skin and drifting over my ridiculously hard nipples causing the oddest sensation I think I had ever felt. I watched my husband across the shower who was staring at me expectantly. He can be such a tease sometimes….

The egg kicked up a notch and I groaned and squeezed my thighs together lightly. "Edward…"

His eyes narrowed and he smiled at me. "Does it feel good?"

As he said the word _good_ the vibrator shot up to a high vibration for several moments making me scream out loud before it disappeared into the slow thrumming again. I was panting and I couldn't figure out if I was sweating or it was just the hot shower water but I felt like I was on fire.

"I got this for you before we left for the beach but I forgot about it while we were there." Edward commented. Then studied my breasts for a moment as he went on. "I thought that maybe this would almost be an apology for last night."

He was apologizing for last night with a fucking egg vibrator? God I wanted to kiss him….

I swallowed hard as it started up on a higher vibration. Nodding I asked, "When…can we…fight again?"

Edward chuckled and then said, "Bella I love you."

I looked up into his sincere green eyes and smiled slowly around my panting breath. "I love you too-AH!" I screamed again as he shot the egg vibrator up to the highest setting and put the remote beside his leg on the little stool as he gripped himself.

He grinned and stroked his hard cock as I fell against the side of the shower wall panting. "I love to see you in this pleasure Bella…" He observed.

I gyrated my hips back and forth searching for some kind of friction. God if I could just touch myself I knew that I would orgasm and I would feel so much better. I groaned and put my back to the wall pushing my thighs together for some kind of relief. God that was amazing…I bucked my hips forward and moaned as the vibrator slipped deeper and nestled itself right against my g-spot. I thought I was going to die.

"Please Edward!" I screamed and writhed against the cold shower wall. Reaching up I grabbed the shower head and pulled it to my side and pushed the knob over so that the water would be completely hot. Moaning loudly and uncontrollably, I looked over and saw Edward still stroking himself in a steady rhythm. God I wish he were stroking himself inside of me.

I started to move my hand down again to stroke my clit but he caught the movement and grabbed the remote threatening me if I moved my hand another inch. I nearly growled and threw my hand back against the shower tile keeping my eyes on him. I wanted him so bad it was unreal. I needed him deep inside of me…with the egg vibrator in there too. I groaned just thinking about it.

"Bella bend forward." Edward said in a husky voice but I did as he asked and leaned forward a little screaming out loudly as more pleasure rocked up my spine as I felt the egg everywhere.

"God! Edward please!" I yelled uncontrollably and had to stand back up straighter. This was life threatening…I might have a heart attack. I couldn't believe that I could feel this much pleasure at once and at such an intensity. It was amazing!

I noticed when Edward stood up and moved towards me with a slow grin and I wondered what else he was going to do. I saw the little remote in his hand and I kept a close eye on it. I swear if he turns this thing off now I might castrate him in the shower. He moved his free hand slowly and I watched through lazy eyes as he gripped the removable shower head and brought it down between our bodies.

Grinning he said, "Bella spread your legs."

I gasped and stood perfectly still…god only knows what kind of reaction that's going to cause with the egg vibrator if I _spread my damn legs! _

He raised an eyebrow and dropped the remote on the ledge before reaching back and smacking my ass cheek roughly causing me to groan out loud. He held his hand against my ass cheek as it stung for a moment and said again, "Spread your legs."

I almost wanted to keep them closed just so that he would spank me again because damn if it didn't feel amazing. Edward pulled his hand back raising both eyebrows this time and I did as I was told and spread my legs. The thrumming wasn't going as hard now that my legs had been spread but I could still feel the small egg bouncing away inside of me. This was my new favorite item.

When my legs were spread Edward ran one hand down between them and cupped my sex for a moment putting a bit of pressure but just enough to make me moan and go wild thrusting against his hand wanting more. Damn it if he didn't give me some kind of relief soon I was going to go crazy….

After he moved his hand he grabbed the remote and pushed a button causing the vibrations to go crazy inside of me. I was writhing and moaning and groaning and screaming as the thing bounced away against my walls making me nearly lose my breath. I couldn't see straight or think…then the next thing I know Edward is tracing the shower head down my body causing scolding hot water to trace across my skin as he headed towards my legs. When he got to my waist he put the remote down again and moved his free hand down to spread my lips apart. I growled loudly at the contact. Then with no warnings Edward moved the shower head between my legs so that the blazing hot streams were beating against my clit sending hot liquid through me causing me to convulse.

I screamed and bucked against it as Edward kissed along my neck and sucked on my tits. I was about to come unglued. I could finally feel my stomach tighten and I was so glad for it.

"Edward…shit….yes! Oh fu…" I threw my head back and gasped loudly as I felt my body heat all over sending my heart flying through my chest.

He hummed and pulled his mouth back so that our eyes were meeting and he grinned wickedly. "What is it baby? Does that hot water feel good on your pussy?"

I screamed and tightened around the little egg pulsating inside of me. "Oh fuck Edward! Fuck…me….now!" I yelled out at him and without another word he dropped the shower head and picked up my hips ramming into me in one swift movement the egg was now beating inside of my walls and against the head of his cock as he didn't go all the way in.

With no warning my orgasm hit like a crashing wave causing me to scream loudly and throb around Edward's hard cock making me him moan in appreciation. Just as I was coming down from that orgasm Edward shoved in a little further making me come again as I screamed loudly and dug my fingers into his arm. He groaned loudly and moved in just a little further as he filled me with his hot seed.

He growled and reached down rubbing my pussy trying to get me to come again but it just shot me higher in my already crashing orgasm. My pussy throbbed around him and milked him free of his seed until we both fell lifelessly onto the tub floor. Thankfully Edward grabbed the remote as we fell and shut the egg off. We both knew that it would be uncomfortable when I stopped throbbing from my orgasm. I was beyond relieved that when I finally came out of my orgasm induced haze that the egg was no longer vibrating inside of me. We were both spent and I don't think that there is any way humanly possible I could take another ounce of pleasure right now. I was exhausted and ready to just curl up in bed and sleep for the next five years. As my breathing slowed Edward stood up and shut the water off before grabbing two towels. He helped me out of the shower and once he had safely removed the egg I fell into bed in exhaustion. I was completely spent and I never wanted to move again. I was barely coherent enough to thank Edward and tell him I loved him before he got ready for work. I just remembered hitting the bed and passing out.

I was awaken by a loud ringing that I soon realized was the telephone. With sleepy filled eyes and a dizzy head I slowly crawled across bed and picked up the wireless phone.

"Hello?" I answered in a gruffy voice

"Oh did I wake you?" It was Alice.

"No," I mumbled against the pillow and rolled over to fall back into bed with the phone attached to my ear.

"You're a bad liar." Alice concluded and then went on. "I won't keep you long but we were supposed to go running this morning?"

"Oh shit…I am sorry Alice. I completely forgot what morning it was." My husband wore me out this morning…

She giggled and said, "It's alright but I was just calling to check on you…make sure you and Edward haven't killed each other yet."

I chuckled and said, "No but he is on the right path…"

Alice was silent for a minute, "Do I even want to know what that means?"

I laughed again and shook my head. "No, don't worry about it."

She laughed once and then said, "Anyway…mom called me this morning. She wants us all to get together for dinner Friday night. I told her I would call you and she said to invite Charlie and Emmett and all of them."

I smiled and suddenly remembered how much I loved my mother-in-law, Esme. She is a saint I do believe. "Alright well thank you for letting me know. Is there anything I can bring?"

"Mom said you could make dessert if you wanted to." Alice suggested.

"Alright that sounds good. What time?"

"She said around seven. So we will see you then?" Alice asked and I heard the baby start to cry in the background so I knew she needed to go.

"That's great. See you then. Bye."

Alice hung up after a quick goodbye. It was obvious that I wouldn't be going back to sleep so I got up and showered quickly. I couldn't spend too much time in there without thinking about what had happened this morning and I didn't want to think about that until Edward was here to reap the benefits of such thoughts. After doing a few loads of laundry I went into my room and started up the laptop. I needed to definitely check in with Carmen and tell her that my husband had gone mad and was deciding on killing me. His weapon…sex.

After sending her a quick email I checked my other emails. I had several from some fellow authors who were associated with the same publishing house as I was. I responded to those rather quickly and then went through deleting the emails that were junk. I was just thinking to myself that it was time to get a new email address to avoid all of this spam when a notice my eye.

_Holy shit! _

**Alright this is where the question answer session of the A/N has to stop...I will know longer be answering your questions. Sorry but it is getting to near the end for me to answer any. They may risk giving something away. The next chapter is some time spent with Alice because we all love her. And just so you know I will open up the Q and A session at the end of the story. About four more chapters? Maybe...somewhere around in there. I am severely OCD and I have to do things in intervals of fives...I know it is really weird, but the story will probably only be about fifteen chapters long. So prepare yourselves for the next four chapters for they are sure to be filled with loads and loads of lemons :):):)**

** Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I am kinda behind on my responding lol sorry. But thanks for the reviews and for reading. Can't wait for the next chapter. Have a Merry Christmas ;)**

***KRay***


	12. Operation: Two Months

**I hope you all had a good Christmas. I know I did and Santa brought me the thing I wanted the most...Glee. If you don't know what that is then go watch now!**

**I know I sort of left you with a cliffie but obviously no one minded a great deal lol. Like I said...we are coming to the end of our mission and it is time to start wrapping it up so...here is where everything starts coming out. **

**Please don't be uspet with my way of doing this...Bella has her reasons but we will chat more about those below. :)**

**Ok you can go read now. Disclaimer: Steph still owns**

"What the hell do you mean you missed the appointment?" Alice blurted out rather abruptly.

I chewed on my lip and rang my hands over and over and over wondering how I could have let this happen. How did I forget about it? This was ridiculous…I mean, I had never _ever_ done this before. And now that I had…oh shit, it made me sick just thinking about it.

"I don't know how this happened." I said and ran my hands through my hair for about the twenty millionth time.

"And you just forgot about it?" Alice said in disbelief. I knew that Alice would be just as upset and worried as I was. She knew how things were right now…she knew the urgency of that appointment!

"Shit." I mumbled and stood up to pace around her living room. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Alice looked to her sleeping baby and then shot an annoyed look back to me. "It's a good thing that the baby is asleep. I don't want my son to have a potty mouth."

I felt sick. I might puke. Oh god this was bad…this was very bad.

When I ignored Alice talking about my potty mouth she went on. "Have you told Edward?"

"Hell no!" I screamed and looked at her as if she had gone absolutely looney. "I'm not telling him until I find out for sure."

Alice sighed and crossed her arms. I ignored her for a moment and continued my pacing until I caught the bright Cheshire cat smile beaming from her face. That's it…she has lost it.

"Alice what the hell are you smiling about?" I stopped pacing and questioned her.

She grinned up at me and said, "Bella…did you stop to think about how this could benefit you?" I only stared at her incredulously so she went on. "This could be the thing that saves your marriage."

I shook my head and rubbed my forehead roughly trying to get my arising migraine to go away. "Alice, I am saving my marriage. I don't need another reason to shoot it to hell."

Alice frowned and stood up to walk over to me. "Bella look at me." She said and put her hands on my shoulders. I met her in the eyes and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "If it's true…it's not a tragedy I promise. Mine wasn't planned either and now, my life is perfect. I have everything that I could possibly need in life. It's a miracle Bella, not a catastrophe. Just…go see your doctor and work from there."

I immediately felt like crying. She was right…here I was ranting and raving over a _miracle _as she had called it. I was just worried. I am a big planner and when things don't go according to my plan then I freak out a little bit. Too bad my planner got jacked up and missed its fucking doctor's appointment. I sighed and leaned over hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Alice." I said in appreciation. "I'm just scared is all."

She laughed and patted my back as she pulled away. "I was too Bella. I thought to myself…what the hell am I going to do with a baby."

I felt my heart rate pick up and my palms get sweaty. Holy hell…I hope I am not pregnant.

Alice being the saint that she is offered to ride to the doctor's office with me and for that I was eternally grateful. I was too scared to go alone and God knows that my nerves were too shot for me to drive. I thankfully caught them on a less busy day so I got right into an appointment. I was afraid to confess to the head nurse as she checked my vitals about my worry and when she asked what was wrong I told her that I had just missed my appointment to get my birth control shot. She just smiled and nodded as she slipped the blood pressure cuff onto my arm.

After she put me in a room all by myself I began to panic. What if I am pregnant? How am I going to tell Edward? Will he be mad? Holy…then I have to tell my dad, and Emmett….and all of the Cullens. I may have cried a little bit as I sat in the room alone. I wish Alice could have come back with me. She would have kept my mind off of the situation at hand. Two months…I missed the appointment by two months! It was just a good thing that I caught the email when I did.

There I was sitting at my lap top deleting spam when boom, from out of nowhere-ok well maybe I am being a little dramatic but I had three notifications that I was missing the appointment. Why the office never called the house and said, _hey you dumbass unless you want to get knocked up you better get your ass down here and get your shot,_ I will never know. Instead they sent an email. Exactly a week after I missed the appointment, it was so polite and caring.

_Be sure to check with your physician about your missed appointment day. _

I wasn't worried about it until I saw the second email, exactly a month later. _Mrs. Cullen, if you have decided that your birth control plan is no longer for you be sure to visit with your physician to inform her of this decision and any other means you have of birth control. If you are pregnant please contact your doctor immediately. _

I stopped there…I didn't have the nerve to read the last email even thought it was sent a week ago. I was sick to my stomach from the words _birth control._ I did the mental math and realized that I had missed the appointment. It was more than two months ago and I am sure the last email probably told me to get my dumbass to the clinic. How could I have been so unobservant and ignorant and…

The door opened and in walked my doctor, Dr. Charlotte Alistair. She had been since Edward and I moved here and she was a great doctor. I had failed her by going and getting myself pregnant.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen, it has been awhile. How have you been?" She asked and shook my hand. They were cold. Why were doctor's hands always cold?

I swallowed nervously and smiled at her as she sat down on her rolling seat. "Not so good. It seems I missed my appointment for my birth control shot."

She smiled at me brightly and brushed her mahogany hair back over her shoulder and nodded. "It seems that you have. I trust that you have been using other forms of protection?"

God! She knew…I could tell by looking at her that she knew I hadn't. The way her hazel eyes lit up when she smiled at me that way, she knew I was in some deep shit. I swallowed nervously again and twisted my fingers together tightly as I shook my head at her.

She laughed and patted my leg. "Bella you look so worried. Is it such a bad thing that you might be pregnant?"

I sighed heavily and looked down at my feet. "Yes…I mean no…I am just worried about how my husband will take it. We haven't been doing well lately and I don't want this to be the straw that breaks the camel's back so to speak."

She looked at me concerned for a moment and asked, "Well it is his child isn't it?"

"Oh god yeah!" I reassured her quickly. How could she come to that conclusion? "It's just that we are just getting everything back to normal. I don't want to screw it up."

She nodded in understand and said, "Bella can I share something with you?"

I swallowed nervously before nodding for her to go on. She smiled brightly and said, "Bella I was were you are ten years ago. My marriage was falling apart…hanging by a thread and I had nowhere to go but up it was so grim. Then I found out I was pregnant with my oldest daughter, Hannah. As soon as I told Peter…it was like a switch had been flipped. He decided that we were finally worth fighting for and that we had a family to save. I call her my miracle child because she saved my marriage. Now granted without love, it never would have worked but there is nothing more powerful than the love of a child. And Edward sees the love of children every day in that clinic. I promise…if you are pregnant it will do nothing more than delight him."

I felt myself smiling and I tried really hard to hold back the tears but I felt one slip down my cheek.

"Thank you." I said, knowing that was what I needed to hear to make myself feel better about this situation.

She nodded and stood up to walk over to a cabinet above a sink in the corner of the room. A moment she came back holding out a plastic cup and nodding towards the door. "Now go pee in this."

After a pee test and some blood samples, Dr. Charlotte said that the pee stick was unreadable so they would let me know as soon as the blood work came back. I asked anxiously when that would be. She said sometime between now and Friday. I thanked her once again and left to go have lunch with Alice and Cooper.

"You are pregnant I just know it." She said over her hamburger. I looked around making sure there was no one around that knew me before telling her to be quiet.

"Well," She shrugged and looked around as well. "You are absolutely glowing. Have you been having any symptoms?"

I shrugged and said, "I have been tired a lot but…that doesn't mean anything. I mean it has been so long Alice since we've…you know."

She rolled her eyes and said, "When was the last time Bella?"

"This morning." I laughed and she glared at me for a minute. I knew that she meant when, was the last time before the past week. We had really become active again in the last week or so. I thought back to the last time trying to best to remember when it was. I think… "His birthday I guess?"

Alice smiled knowingly and asked, "And when did you miss your shot?"

I frowned and thought about it for a second. "Two weeks before that."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "And how many months has it been since his birthday?"

I calculated from the end of August to now. I swallowed hard when I realized…two months. Alice just nodded at my realization and started eating her burger again in content. Cooper sat in his baby seat in the seat next to us smiling and playing with the toy that hung from the handle of the seat. He was such a good baby…so happy and content. I could have a baby like him. I could clean out that guest room that is right next to ours and paint the walls so that it isn't that awfully blanched white. There are a lot of boxes in there. We use it as a storage room basically but it has a small bathroom beside of it. It would be good for a kids room. I could paint it a light shade of blue and cover it in sports décor for my little boy. It would work…he would definitely need to have Edward's eyes. I don't really care so much about the hair color, unless it were that caramel color like Esme's. Just as long as he had green eyes like his daddy because those eyes are too beautiful to not be duplicated.

"See you are thinking about it." Alice accused and I smiled slowly as I started eating again.

When I finally got home that afternoon Edward had beat me home. He had this romantic dinner set up in the dining room with candles lighting the area and a trail of rose petals that led from the garage door to the table. I smiled when I walked in and saw him setting the table. He had made a feast, roast beef and mashed potatoes and rolls and mixed steamed vegetables. It was beautiful and I was hungry. Alice and I had done some shopping after we had a quick bite and shopping with Alice was like running a marathon.

"Wow, this is nice." I commented and walked over to hug him.

He hugged me back gently and kissed my forehead. "Well you text and said you and Alice were out together so I figured you wouldn't be much in the mood to cook when she got done with you so I made dinner."

I leaned up and kissed him passionately before pulling back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on let's eat…the smell is starving me to death. Would you like some wine?" He questioned as he started to pour me a glass but I quickly shouted, "Water!" Before he could get it poured into the glass.

He looked at me confused but I just smiled as I sat down and said, "Water is fine please."

"Alright." He said and laughed as he took my goblet into the kitchen to fill it up with ice water. If I was pregnant the last thing I needed was alcohol.

"Thank you." I said as he sat my glass down and began filling a plate for me. Soon we were seated next to each other and eating in a peaceful silence.

"So what did you and Alice do today?" He asked over a forkful of roast beef.

I swallowed my food and took a few more bites in attempt to avoid the question. I just shrugged and said, "I slept through our run this morning so we decided to get some lunch and shop a little bit. She has already started on her Christmas shopping."

He laughed and took a bite of his food before commenting. "Alice is always so prepared for any chance to shop."

I laughed and nodded as I remembered her dragging me through the baby store showing me everything I would need for a baby's room. When the store's lady asked us who was expecting Alice quickly blurted out that I had just found out. The woman was sure to get a name and offer several times to be put on the registry list. It took me several long minutes to get Alice out of the store and save me from more embarrassment.

"Oh mom wants to have dinner Friday night." Edward commented absently as he continued to eat.

"Alice told me. I have to make dessert and invite Emmett and Rose and of course Charlie and Sue." I said in conversation. Edward suggested that I make that double chocolate pie that I always used to make. I assured him I would.

Several moments later I asked the dreaded question. "How was work?"

He grinned almost as if he had expected me to ask him that and nodded. "It was slow today. We looked over some applications for the new doctor and interns."

"So Jasper agreed on a new doctor?" I asked. The last I had heard Jazz didn't want any near doctors to come in.

Edward shrugged and said, "With much persuasion, yes."

I narrowed my eyes on him and as he was taking a sip of his wine asked, "What, did you use an egg vibrator on him too?"  
Edward nearly spewed his drink everywhere but managed to calm himself enough to swallow and look at me in shock. "Enjoyed that I see…"

I smiled and said, "More than you could even imagine Mr. Cullen."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, it seems I may have to pull it back out later in the evening."

I blushed scarlet and shook my head. "No way…there is a five day grace period of recovery that comes with that thing."

Edward laughed and said, "Well I must say I enjoyed it myself. I loved watching you writhe in pleasure against that shower wall. It will be an image that will stick to me for quiet sometime."

I laughed and thought about having that thing deep inside of me again and a terrible thought struck my mind. What if it hurt the baby…assuming there is a baby. Oh god, what if it caused brain damage or something. I should tell Edward before he decided to stick it inside of me again without my knowing so. Not that I minded this morning but now it seemed like more of a risk. What if I am pregnant and it injures the baby. I needed to tell Edward anyway. Not just so that he would keep the egg away from me but because I had just given him a whole big spill last night about being in this together and how we can't shut each other out.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked with concern in his voice. "You're looking a little green."

I don't know if it was the sudden talk of looking green, or the nervous thoughts running through my head or what but I bolted from the table and into the side bathroom off of the dining room and proceeded to throw up nearly everything I had eaten in the last twenty four hours. The sickness had come and gone so quickly and as I flushed to toilet I seemed to feel tons better. After washing my mouth out I walked out of the bathroom to find a worried Edward standing outside of the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked in complete horror and pulled me to him feeling of my forehead to see if I was running a temperature.

"I'm fine. I don't know what that was…may have been the burger from lunch today." _Coward, tell him._

I helped Edward put the dinner up. I wasn't much in the mood to eat after I had just thrown up so once the kitchen was cleaned we headed upstairs where I watched Edward draw us a nice warm bath with lavender and vanilla bubble bath in the garden tub that was settled in the corner of our bathroom. When the tub was full and I had brushed my teeth we pulled our clothes off and slipped into the warm water and slid into each other's arms.

"This is really nice Edward, thank you for everything." I commented as I rested my head on his chest.

His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and his legs were hooked around mine under the water as he held me close to him. It felt nice being in his arms like this. It reminded me of our honeymoon. That cabin in Aspen, surrounded by feet of snow with the hot tub on the balcony…we had some fun in that hot tub.

"Edward let's go back to Aspen sometime." I said as he traced his hands up and down my arms.

He laughed once and said, "It's funny but I was just thinking the same thing."

I hummed and rolled my head to the side so that I could look at him. "Maybe for our anniversary?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "That would be great Bella."

Our anniversary is in January…maybe I won't be uber pregnant then and I won't look like a big fat cow. I frowned just thinking about it. Alice would help me. She only gained baby weight when she got pregnant…surely there is a diet plan to follow or something. Yeah…I would have to talk to Alice about that.

_You need to talk to Edward about it. _I know shut up! _Not until you tell your husband…remember, you are in this together. _I know but I am nervous…

I am talking to myself, that is never a good sign!

_Tell him!  
_No, I will tell him when I find out for sure!

_Tell him now or he is going to get pissed when he finds out from his big mouth sister-in-law. _

Alice does not have a big mouth. She just gets excited and can't wait to tell others good news.

_If it's good news why won't you tell your own husband? Look…now he is kissing your shoulders and rubbing your back being all caring and affectionate._

Shut up!

_You suck at life…tell him the truth._

No!

_Tell him now…._

No!

_Tell him you pussy!_

"Edward," I said suddenly and breathed deeply.

He hummed and continued to kiss along the length of my shoulders as his hands caressed my neck and back slowly and softly. It felt so good.

"I thought about redecorating the spare guest room, you know the one we use as a storage room." I said in an attempt to bring it up to him. I didn't want to come flat out and say it. I was too much of a pussy to do that.

He laughed once and nodded. "Ok, where did you want to put the boxes and things? And you know my piano is in there."

I smiled as I pictured Edward in our child's room at night playing lullabys on the upright piano in the corner.

"We could leave the piano and move the other boxes into my room. I wouldn't mind…and maybe some of that stuff we can get rid of." I suggested mentally thinking about the clothes and old pictures and posters that were stuffed away in those boxes.

"Alright, what had you thought about doing in there?" He asked and moved his lips back so that he could rub my back a little harder. God it felt so good…

"Um…" I said a little distracted. "Maybe repaint, decorate it a little bit. Put a bed in there."

I could feel him frowning in confusion…I didn't even have to look to see him frowning and his hands had stopped working their magic. "Why do we have a guest coming?"

I smiled finding it as my only street of hope. I could slip it to him easily this way. I nodded and turned around to look at him.

His eyes narrowed as he stared me down for a moment. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Who is it? And how long are they going to be staying?"

I smiled slowly and suddenly realized that I was really anxious to tell him. Sure he may be a little upset, hell I was upset enough for the both of us, but if it was happening there was nothing that could be done now.

"About eighteen years…maybe more." I said and smiled at him.

He didn't understand but instead he almost looked concerned. "Well when are they getting here?"

I started chewing on my lip as I stared into his green eyes. Shrugging I said, "I'm not sure yet…maybe March."

He stared at me for a moment longer and then I saw his eyes lighten up and his face relaxed…almost into shock but I felt hope at the small grin that drifted across his lips. "Bella…"

I swallowed the emotion and responded softly, "Edward…"

He grinned widely and then laughed causing me to smile as well. "Are you…I mean are we…"

"Having a baby?" I asked for him. He nearly jumped out of the tub to pull me to him.

He hugged me tightly and I felt tears of joy rush out of my eyes as I hugged him back. He was happy. He wanted this. I suddenly wanted it more than anything. I wanted a family with Edward. I wanted a baby that we could call our own. Something that belonged to the two of us so definitely, I wanted that connection with Edward. I wanted to be a mother and I wanted him to be a father. This was good…

"Bella, when did you find out?" He asked anxiously and pulled back to look at me.

I smiled and told him everything, I told him about the email and the freak out to Alice and the visit to Dr. Charlotte and the blood test. I made sure that I told him it was positive yet but he didn't let it affect him. He was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring him down right now. He was happy, I was happy...it was almost as if our life was now complete. This was the missing puzzle that we had needed. I really hoped that test came back positive.

That night Edward made love to me slowly and gently in our bed and afterwards we kissed in each other's arms until sleep completely overtook us. It was a beautiful night and I finally felt like my life was right again.

**So? Is it good? Is it bad? I love babies so I always seem to incorporate them somehow hahaha. My human characters always end up pregnant! lol...well almost always.**

**Hope you aren't upset with this tid bit of news. It just seemed fitting and no I do not live in a happy go lucky rainbow land where babies solve all problems. Sometimes babies cause bigger problems, so just be informed that Bella and Edward aren't going to be magically fixed because they are having a baby lol. Although I am sure the little munchkin will help...a lot! lol**

**So go leave me a review if there's not too many people for your health. I don't use a beta for this one so I'm sorry if there were a lot of mistakes but hey let's face it...I'm not perfect so a comma splice and a dropped word here and there...No biggie :)**

**Thanks to all!**

***KRay***


	13. Operation: Telling The Family

**Hey all sorry that it has been so long and I wish that I had longer time for a good A/N note but I am on a schedule and have to get this posted really quick. **

** So, I dont own them Steph does. Thanks for all the reviews and keep up the love :)**

The next two days passed by in a blur of stolen kisses and loving glances from Edward. I took him lunch on Thursday and was rewarded with a nice surprise. He had been going a lot easier with the sex now what I had told him. When Thursday night rolled around and I was begging him to give it to me rough and hard he assured me that he didn't want to jostle the baby around. After many failed attempts of getting him to go faster and harder I gave up and enjoyed what I was getting. Friday morning was another morning of slow languid movements and kisses. If I didn't get some rough hard sex and soon, I might get angry.

Thursday I sent Carmen an email and told her about my news and how I hoped that it was true. She was very responsive and wished the best for Edward and I. I also asked her about the egg vibrator and whether it could hurt the baby because if anyone knew it would be her…She has three kids and the sex life of a prostitute with her husband, those were her words not mine. I also asked her about rough sex while pregnant and she assured me that it wouldn't hurt the baby. I wanted to relay that message to Edward but I would in return have to explain Carmen and every time I thought about that conversation I felt sick to my stomach. And speaking of sick…I have thrown up more times than I can count. Does this part ever stop? I will I ever wake up one morning and _not _feel sick, or eat a meal and _not _feel sick?

Friday, I was anxious all day. I hadn't heard anything else from the doctor's office and I wanted to know. The suspicion was killing me…yeah had the sickness and crazed hormones to prove it but I still needed to know. I wanted it in black and white. Yes Bella, you are pregnant. I needed to hear those words like I need air to breath. Edward was convinced, he didn't need the confirmation. Yesterday morning he told me that my stomach looked a little pudgy and I wanted to slap him. He just commented that it was the baby, I slapped him then…not hard thought it soon turned into a playful kinky slap on the ass. Awe…that was a good morning, except I didn't get my rough sex.

By lunch Friday I was almost tempted to call the doctor's office myself but I suddenly remembered that I had to cook for the family dinner tonight and I needed to call Charlie and Sue, and Emmett and Rose. So I got busy making my phone calls.

I called dad first and talked to him for a few minutes but he was only in for a lunch break and had to head out to go back to the station. So, Sue and I talked for a little while. She asked if she could bring anything and I assured her that wasn't necessary. We talked about the wedding. They had decided to get married on Sue's birthday which was November the fifteenth, she accused that Charlie had picked the date so that he would have one less day to remember. After nearly an hour of talking we got off the phone and I called Emmett.

He was working so couldn't talk long but I spoke with him long enough to inform him of the dinner that he and Rose were invited to. He assured that Rosalie would be delighted considering she has been wanting to get out of the house all week long. I couldn't wait to see my brother…I had missed him so desperately bad even though I just saw him last week it feels like ages ago.

After chatting with him for as long as I could I got off the phone and started on the pie that I promised Edward I would make. There were going to be quite a lot of people there so I decided to make two to be on the safe side. It was a good distraction. I almost forgot what phone call I was expecting today until the house phone rang. I nearly sprinted across the kitchen to answer.

"Hello Bella, this is Dr. Alistair calling about your lab results." She said cheerfully.

"Yes, I am listening." I said anxiously.

She laughed and said, "Well you certainly sound more excited about this than the last time we spoke."

I laughed and said, "You have no idea."

She giggled and said, "Well that's a good thing Bella because your samples came back positive."

I gasped and felt tears fill my eyes. "Does that mean that I am pregnant?"

She laughed and said, "Yes dear, that means you are pregnant. Come by the office next week and I will write you a referral to a good OBGYN. Congratulations Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled brilliantly and nodded. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," She chuckled. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." I said and hung up before she could say another word. I glanced to the clock and saw that Edward would hopefully be on lunch right now so I quickly dialed the office and was more than pleased when they forwarded me to his office.

"Edward!" I nearly screamed when he answered the phone. "Dr. Charlotte called, I am pregnant."

"Oh god Bella I am so happy to hear you say that!" He said and I heard him laughing. "God baby I am so happy…we are going to have a family."

I smiled and nodded into the phone as tears filled my eyes and began to spill over. "I know Edward. I can't wait."

I heard him sigh in content through the phone and I just smiled at him. "Let's tell the family tonight. Everyone will be there and it's the perfect opportunity Edward."

He laughed and said, "I was just thinking the same thing. We will tell them tonight at dinner."

I wiped away the tears that were flowing from my eyes. "Thank you baby, I love you so much."

"As I love you my dear Bella, as I love you."

That night when we finally reached the Cullen's house I was on cloud nine. I couldn't wait to tell my family about our exciting news. This was going to be great. Alice would be mad that I didn't call her immediately but I wanted them all to find out this way. When we got inside I followed Edward into the kitchen of the huge mansion to sit down the pies that I had brought. Esme greeted us just inside and hugged us tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you two." She said and hugged us both tightly.

We hugged her back and Edward replied, "It's good to see you too mom. How have you been?"

She smiled up at us her green eyes just like Edward's all alight. She was so cheery, I loved being around her. I couldn't wait until she found out about our news.

"I have been great and you?" She asked hugging me tightly again. "I heard you went on vacation."

"We did." I responded and looked to Edward with a bright smile. He went on. "It was well needed."

"I am glad that you all are here. Your father is in the den with Emmett and Jasper." Esme said and shoved Edward towards the door. He leaned over and kissed me swiftly on his way out.

When Esme turned back she smiled at me knowingly and I know that I probably blushed twelve shades of embarrassed. She probably knew…Alice and her big mouth. Everyone in the house probably knew. Esme walked back over and hugged me closely to her once more.

"I am so happy for you and Edward Bella." She said and patted my back. "But I won't say a word, I promise."  
When she pulled back I asked, "How did you know Esme?"

She laughed once and said, "Well first, you are absolutely glowing. It suits you well…and Alice told me."

"Esme!" Alice scolded from across the kitchen as she entered from the dining room. "You weren't supposed to tell her that you knew."

She shrugged and kissed my forehead before turning around and busying herself with something on the stove.

I turned to Alice and was about to scold her when she bounced over to me and hugged me tightly. "They called today?"

I nodded and hugged her back. "Yeah they did."

She jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands before hugging me again. "Bella I am so happy but I promise I only told Esme…"

"And Jasper." I accused knowing that he probably knew.

She shook her head and said, "Nope, Edward told him."

I laughed and nudged her with my shoulder. "There's a shocker…someone you didn't tell."

She opened her mouth and widened her eyes in shock. "I haven't told anyone else. Rosalie and Emmett still don't know, neither does Carlisle or your father and Sue."

I rolled my eyes and patted her arm. "I guess I will let it slide this time. Where is Emmett and Rosalie."

"Rosalie is trying to get Drew to take a nap and Emmett is in the den with the other boys." Alice pointed and went over to help Esme with whatever she was doing at the stove.

I followed the loud guffaws through the house until I poked my head around the corner and saw my brother's huge frame standing between all of the lean Cullen men. Carlisle with his slicked back blonde hair stood next to Jasper with the same shade of hair, both had the matching blue eyes. Edward smiled in a goofy manner as he studied Emmett and whatever he was doing to make them laugh.

"Hey you." I said and bounced into the room to hug them. Of course Emmett sweeped me up into a bear sized hug the moment he spotted me.

I glanced over his shoulder and noticed the worry in Edward's gaze so I pushed against Emmett until he sat me down on my feet.

"I've missed you Bella." Emmett commented and hugged me to his side. "How have things been here?"

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Things have been really good Emmett. And how are things with you and Rose?"

"Oh they are great." He said and then turned to the other guys in the room. "We were just talking about the last time all of us were together."

I nodded in realization. "Oh yes…when you got drunk and broke nearly all of Carlisle's high school tropheys."

They all laughed again and Carlisle nodded. "Of course I have been trying to forget the horrible accident."

I walked over and hugged Carlisle as he stretched out one arm for me. He was now holding Cooper. "It is good to see you Bella."

"You too Carlisle."

When he released me I walked over to hug Jasper quickly and whispered in his ear. "You need to put a muzzle on that woman of yours."

He chuckled and said, "I've tried…she always manages to get free."

We laughed at our private joke and finally I walked over to Edward as he wrapped and arm around my side and kissed me on the forehead.

For the next several minutes I stood by my husband's side as the others laughed and talked about random things. Emmett asked Jasper how Cooper was doing and Jasper went on for several minutes about how he loved being a father. Edward's hand may have stroked my back affectionately for a few minutes and he may have kissed my head softly with a euphoric smile.

"Be a father is definitely one of my favorite things about life." Jasper said and flashed Edward and I a bright smile.

Everyone else turned to look at us questioningly and I had to get the heat off of us unless I wanted them all to know right now. And I didn't want that so with a bright smile I nodded back to him. "Yeah me too."

They all laughed heartily as I kissed Edward quickly and turned to go find the other ladies. When I entered the kitchen Rosalie was standing there speaking with Esme now.

"Hey Rose." I said and walked over hugging her.

"Hey Bella, how have you been?"

I nodded and smiled brightly as I felt Esme's eyes on me. They were probably gleaming. "I have been really great Rosalie. Did you finally get Drew to sleep?"

She sighed heavily and wiped her brow as if she were removing a drop of sweat. "I thought he would never go to sleep. He kept sitting up and rambling on in his baby talk trying to stay awake."

I grinned and said, "Just like his daddy…he never shuts up."

Esme and Rosalie laughed as she agreed. "I second that. I don't know who keeps me awake more with their blabber mouth, Drew or Emmett."

We all laughed as Alice came bouncing into the room with a crying Cooper. I frowned when I heard the ear piercing scream.

"Loud mouth." Alice accused and then kissed his forehead as she bounced him on one hip trying to calm him down.

"Is he alright?" I asked in worry as she grabbed the diaper bag off the counter near the door.

Smiling brightly she just nodded. "Yeah, he's just hungry. I am going to run upstairs and feed him. I will be right back."

She was breastfeeding him. I wonder if that would be a better choice with my baby. I know it's healthy but I didn't know what to do really. Bottles were easy…you just stick it in their mouth and burp them when the bottle is half empty. How hard could that be? I would definitely have to talk to Alice about that sometime.

"That's the only thing I hated about breastfeeding." Rosalie said as Alice disappeared up the back stairway.

"What's that?" I asked. This could be helpful…

"I always had to be the one to feed him." She laughed. "Emmett always snoozed right away as I fed Drew at three o'clock in the morning."

Esme was still working with her food over the stove as she patted Rosalie's shoulder and said, "There are tricks, deary."

"Oh, this I have to hear." Rose said and smiled brightly as she waited for Esme's answer.

She laughed once and said, "I always made Carlisle sit up with me and hold the boys while they ate. I told him that if I had to be up then so did he."

I chuckled a little as Rosalie asked, "How did you get him to stay up. I always tried to wake Emmett up and it never worked."

Esme shrugged and grabbed some oven mitts to pull the casserole out of the oven. As she sat it down she nonchalantly said, "I told him that he could play with them when I got done feeding the baby."

We both laughed at her lightly as she giggled softly. Carlisle stepped into the kitchen then leading in my father and Sue.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and we just laughed harder as Esme brushed slightly.

"Hey dad." I walked over hugging him as he came in carrying a bowl.

"Hey Bells." He said half hugging me. I took the bowl from his hand and sat it down as he greeted everyone else in the room.

"Hi Sue." I said as I turned back around and hugged her.

"Hello." She said hugging me. She whispered in my ear. "I called Esme and asked what I could bring. I felt bad not bringing something."

I laughed and patted her back. "That's alright Sue."

She smiled brightly at me with her dark eyes and dark hair. "You look so lovely Bella."

"Thank you." I said and felt my cheeks blush lightly.

"You're welcome dear." She said and rolled up her sleeves as she walked over to greet Esme and ask where she could help.

Rosalie and I sat the table as Sue and Esme plated everything else in the kitchen. We had chicken and zucchini casserole as well as mashed potatoes that Sue brought and rolls. Then we had the chocolate pies for dessert. It was a lovely meal and Edward and I glanced at each other nervously though the whole meal. I knew we were both silently asking when it would be the right time to ask him. Every few minutes we would glance at each other and ask with our eyes, _do you want to do it now?_

After I helped Esme, Alice and Rosalie clear the table we all gathered in the den to talk for a bit. Everyone was sipping on some wine and I didn't want to give anything away so I took my glass. I hadn't drunk anything from it though. I don't think anyone noticed.

As everyone talked about Thanksgiving being right around the corner I couldn't take it anymore. I was anxious and I needed to tell them. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it lightly, when our eyes connected I nodded and he seemed to nearly gleam.

"Bella and I have some news." Edward blurted rather abruptly effectively shutting everyone in the room up and causing every eye to be on us.

I got nervous and felt my insides shaking with anxiety. My palms were sweaty and I think my knees were shaking. I was nervous.

Edward cleared his throat and looked at me with a slow smile. I nodded in assurance as I stepped into his side and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He smiled back to everyone else and simply said, "Well Bella recently found out that she is expecting."

I looked nervously first to my father. I was almost afraid that he would be angry. I didn't know how he would react but he was the first to say anything.

"Well it's about damn time." He said and stood up to walk over to us shaking Edward's hand and hugging me at the same time.

"Congratulations kids." He said and kissed my forehead.

Sue was behind us with tears in her eyes. After she hugged us Emmett stepped up and shook Edward's hand. "Congratulations…you knocked her up."

Everyone was so happy and congratulated us with hugs and kisses. As soon as all the hugs were over every woman in the room started giving me advice on doing this and getting that. Alice suggested that if my morning sickness gets really bad that I should crawl over Edward to get out of bed and puke so that it would make him sick too. As the girls shared horror stories the guys warned Edward of what to expect and what not to expect. Sex being the thing that he should not expect. He looked at me in worry then. I pursed my lips and shook my head quickly in reassurance. That would definitely be something he should expect…like as soon as we get home tonight. I may not even make it out of the car. I smiled at the thought and just turned away from him to continue my conversation with the girls.

After so many hugs and congratulations we finally moved onto other topics. Sue and Charlie's wedding. Esme offered to plan it-she loved doing things like that-and Sue gladly accepted. She said her and Leah were butting heads on every serious decision that needed to be made. The men realized very quickly where this conversation was going and excused themselves. Drew had woken up so Rosalie was feeding him as we all talked around the table. It seemed like we all had input to give her about the wedding. When she and her deceased husband Harry got married they had to run away from his family so they eloped and had an excuse of a wedding. She said that she wanted a real wedding this time and that she loved Charlie and wanted the best for him. I knew my dad…he and I were a lot alike so I knew the less the better. Charlie wouldn't want a big scene with hundreds of guests and decorations and flowers and bridesmaids, but he would have to suck it up for Sue's sake. Well it wasn't going to be _that _extravagant but close to it.

I was starting to get really tired when I felt a strong pair of arms snake around my waist and pull me back into a warm loving chest. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes for just a second. I don't know what had come over me but I was exhausted and I couldn't get to sleep fast enough. Well that was until Edward leaned down and kissed the side of my neck before saying he was going to get the car. That one little kiss had my entire body stirring. Now I was tired _and _horny. Thanks a lot Edward…

We bid everyone a farewell and I kissed little Drew on the cheek. He cried for a few minutes when Edward walked away. He really liked Edward. As we walked towards the door I heard Charlie call after me.

"I'll be in the car." Edward said and kissed my forehead before slipping out of the door.

I smiled at my dad as he pulled me into a gentle hug. I laughed at how he was being extra careful. "I'm pregnant dad, not porcelain."

He chuckled embarrassedly and then pulled back with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, I just don't really know how to react well to women in your condition."

I patted his arm and smiled brightly at him. He looked into my eyes and I saw the emotion light his chocolate browns as he smiled so bright that his cheeks wrinkled. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

I laughed once and nodded. "Yeah you are."

"And a husband." He said and glanced over his shoulder towards Sue. "It's a lot for an old man to take in, in less than a week."

I hugged him again and said, "You aren't old dad…you're wiser."

I think he blushed a little. Charlie never really took compliments well. "Thanks Bells. You'll call if you need anything?"

I nodded. "Of course dad. You too."

He shook his head and straightened his shoulders. "I'm a grown man Bella."

I giggled and just nodded my head. "Alright dad, but still you will call me if you need anything?"

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. I was about to tell him bye when he looked up again and I think I saw a tear in his eye. "I'm so happy for you and Edward."

I felt myself getting emotional as well. "Thanks a lot dad. We are happy too." And for the first time in months I realized that it was true. Edward and I were happy.

"I love you Bells." He said and hugged me again as he cleared his throat.

"I love you too dad." I responded and just hugged him tighter.

"You women are making me turn into a sap." He said and patted my back as he turned and walked towards the others. "Be careful going home Bells."

"You too." I called after him and headed towards the car.

When I got inside the car Edward was smiling brightly at me. He was on the verge of laughing and I didn't know if there was something on my face or between my teeth and no one had told me or what. I nervously tried to wipe my face off and looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

He shook his head and leaned over kissing me softly on the lips. "Nothing, you look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Take me home before I jump you in your parents' driveway."

He laughed but willingly and quickly obliged.

**Go review please! **

**Thanks**

**~KRay~**


	14. Operation: Lipstick

**Hey all once again! Sorry that this update has taken so long but I have been out of internet service for quite sometime now but your patience will be rewards with some good lemons :)**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews and pimping my story out. I love all this attention that Mission Save My Marriage is recieving. It's amazing! **

**Ok you can go read! :D**

"Edward…" I moaned out his name as he brought us both to our climax and we fell to the bed molded together. He was lying flush against me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to breathe soon but I loved feeling him against, inside of me, as he tried to catch his breath. It was one of the most significant moments in my day. To know that I did that to him…it drove me wild and made me want all of him that I could get. I loved him to the ends of the earth and if it weren't for the fact that I was so tired it was hard for me to hold my eyes open right now, I would spend the rest of the night showing him just how much I loved him.

"I love you." Edward breathed into my ear and kissed my neck.

Soon we fell asleep curled into each others' sides. I felt so safe and warm and secure in the corner of Edward's side. He was my home, my safe haven. We were going to start a family together. I was having Edward's child. That thought sent a thrill through me…a thrill that had me running towards the bathroom the next morning covering my mouth hoping to make it to the toilet before I puked. Just like the last time, it was gone just as quickly as it had arrived and instantly I felt better…well after brushing my teeth of course. As I opened the bathroom door and looked out across the room I saw Edward's arm moving across the spot where I was just lying. He had a frown on his gorgeous face and when he discovered my pillow he pulled it into his side and smiled lightly in his sleep. I felt myself smiling as I watched him closely. He was still naked, only covered by the white sheet on the bed. It was draped across his hip and threaded between his legs like a giant diaper. I chuckled quietly and saw him move in his sleep. It was still rather early and I didn't want to wake him up just yet. He still had another good thirty minutes of sleep. I could fix him breakfast but by the time that he was showered and ready for work his food would be cold.

I was just about to give up and crawl into bed when a wicked idea hit me. I went over to my vanity and grabbed my red lipstick and tip-toed back over to the bed trying to be as quite as possible.

Thirty minutes later I went downstairs with a triumphant smile on my face. His alarm clock would be going off any moment and I needed to be away from the crime scene before he awoke. I pulled my bathrobe around me tighter and opened the refrigerator door to look around for something to fix. Humming lightly to myself I pulled out the eggs and milk and grabbed the bread to make some French toast. There was some strawberries and whipped cream in the fridge. That would make for a nice breakfast. I turned to grab a bowl down from the cabinet to mix the eggs in. When I turned around I saw Edward standing in the kitchen with his hands at his fist and a slow grin on his face.

I choked out a strangled laugh and sat the bowl down on the counter beside of me. Smiling proudly at my work I said, "Good morning baby. I was just about to make some French toast. Want some?"

"Isabella Cullen." He said through his grinning lips. God that grin would be enough to knock the panties off me if I were wearing any.

"Yes?" I questioned and let my eyes wonder over his naked body covered in my cherry red lipstick. Damn, he was hard! There were lip prints on his shoulders, then I drew circles around his nipples. There was a spiraling line down his abdomen that circled around his belly button. There were hearts drawn down his arms and little stars on the top of his legs right near his-

"Bella what did you do to me?" He asked and moved across the kitchen towards me.

I smiled and shook my head. "I didn't do anything. Must have been the Aladdin and the forty lipstick thieves living in the attic."

"Bella." He said warningly and I let my eyes wonder down to his erect member and the lines of red lipstick trailing down his length, at the base there was a large circle and an arrow pointing towards the circle. Above the arrow I had written the word, "Mine" in big bold letters.

"I don't think that belongs to the elves in the attic." Edward said and pointed to his crotch.

He took another lethal step towards me and I felt my body crawling with anticipation. He was so hard and I couldn't wait for him to take me savagely against the counter tops. This would be the hard banging I have been waiting on.

"You're right." I nodded and stared at his engorged member feeling my thighs slicken with my arousal. "It's not theirs."

He raised an eyebrow and moved towards me ever so slowly. "Whose is it Bella?"

I swallowed hard. "Mine." I breathed softly.

He was closer now and I could feel his breath as he stepped even closer and tugged at the belt of my robe. "Whose?"

I nearly groaned as he jerked the robe back off my shoulders roughly. _Oh fuck yes…_

"Mine." I moaned and reached down to grab him with my hand but he wouldn't let me. He gripped my wrists, not too roughly but enough to show he meant business and it was enough to make my breathing hitch.

Leaning forward he kissed me roughly and sucked my bottom lip in between his teeth biting playfully. "I will never get all this off Bella." He moaned against my mouth and kissed me again.

I was nearly panting when he made his way down my neck, biting and kissing. "I can help with that."

It was all a part of the plan.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked and bit into the side of my neck, hard, making me gasp for air and then moan.

"Yes." I breathed out as he finally released my hands and let my bathrobe slide down off my arms. His hands immediately began assaulting my breasts as he pulled one hardened peak between his teeth and nibbled at it gently.

I cried out in pain and in pleasure. My chest was a little sore but damn that felt good. Edward must have liked that sound because he did it again and again making me cry out each time.

"Now Bella," he said and kissed my lips gently. "Why did you turn me into a chalk board?"

I could barely breathe as he continued to move his fingers across my nipples. I think I was on the brink of an orgasm. He twisted one nipple in his hand and my knees buckled a little at the sensation that shot through me.

"Answer me."He said through his teeth and then kissed me softly and sweetly to show he wasn't mad and that he was only playing. As he kissed me he twisted my other nipple making me cry out again.

"I wanted…" I breathed out roughly. "to mark you…as mine."

He groaned and bucked his hips against me making my eyes roll back in my head. Damn that felt good. He twisted my nipple again and I felt the tightening in my stomach.

"Well Bella," he moaned into my ear. "I fucking love it."

I moaned as he kissed and sucked up and down my neck while he plucked and twisted my nipple with one hand while the other moved down towards the apex of my thighs. I groaned loudly into his ear at the direction of his hands. I could feel my muscles tightening and I knew that one little touch is all that it would take. I wrapped one leg around his hip and felt his fingers slide between my folds. I came undone, screaming his name as I bucked against his hand wildly. He wasn't even touching me now, but standing back with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open like a fish.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as my orgasm ripped through me and I floated back down. Before I knew what was happening, Edward gripped both of my hips and plunged into me with no warning making me scream out his name as my head fell backwards. He groaned and shoved into me as my hands fisted in his hair. Gripping my hips tightly Edward grinded me down on his thrusting hips with so much fervor, groaning loudly every time that he would hit to the hilt.

I was in ecstasy. I was finally getting that rough sex that I wanted and it was…oh god…it was...oh…

"Edward! Shit baby…" I moaned loudly and threw my head back as I spamsed around him and came for the second time. I was dying, positively dying and he wasn't done yet. He groaned loudly as he felt me tightening around him. He shook his head back and forth and gritted his teeth as he continued to ram into me pushing me onto the counter top so that he could have more leverage. I leaned my head back and felt the cabinet behind me so I leaned my head back and just let him pump himself in and out of me. I was so fulfilled it was unreal and I almost couldn't believe what was happening when I felt my stomach tighten again. Really? Three…in a row? Holy shit!

"Oh god…"Edward whimpered when he felt me tighten against him again. "Please baby…oh god that feels good. Please come again Bella…please."

"Edward," I moaned and thrust downwards wanting more friction. God I wanted to ride him hard right now. If I was going to get off again it was going to be epic. "Turn around baby, lean against the counter."

He groaned as I wrapped his arms around his neck and I flattened my body to his. Lifting me off the counter he turned around and leaned back as I had asked him to do. He slowly moved his hands down to the bend of my knees and held me there. I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought myself up on him before slamming back down causing us both to groan and cry out loudly. I repeated the movement and slammed down on him a bit harder. I was quicker in the movements that followed until I was bouncing up and down on top of him driving us both towards our climax.

"Yeah Bella…" He moaned loudly and rolled his head back. I don't think I have ever seen him so…careless in our intimacy. "Yes." He groaned through his teeth. "Fuck…fuck…fuck fuck yes!" Or so vocal…

I groaned and gripped his shoulders tighter as I felt myself quicken. Edward hardened inside of me and I knew he couldn't hold out much longer. I was so close to my orgasm I could almost smell it…I just needed some help.

"Bella, I can't…please…" He said almost in agony.

"Talk to me." I panted and gripped his neck as I bounced harder. I was out of breath and I knew that it would take several minutes to calm myself down in a bit.

"Baby…" He moaned and I pushed his head up hoping he would understand that I wanted him to look at me. I couldn't necessarily speak anymore. "Oh that feels good…your pussy fucking my cock."

"Shit." I barely mumbled out in a breath. I nodded at him as his green eyes bore into mine.

He bit down on his lip and groaned wildly as he tried to hold onto everything he could. "Baby…I can't…oh come Bella. Please baby…I love you baby come on."

That was all it took and I threw my head back and arched against him as the most powerful orgasm ripped its way through me. Edward groaned loudly and bucked against me twice, rotating his hips just before he filled me with his seed. I groaned at the warmth spreading through me and when I finally floated down from the high I fell limply against his shoulder. We both panted wildly and heavily as Edward lowered us slowly to the ground. He was still buried inside of me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

When we both could see straight and breathe normally, Edward kissed me softly and pulled my face up so that I could see him now. "How about that French toast, now?"

After Edward had breakfast and I ate two or three bites, I headed upstairs and washed off the smeared red lipstick from my skin until I was squeaky clean. Crawling into bed in my towel I curled up on my side and felt the sleep take hold. I would have had such a peaceful rest if it weren't for the weird dream. I dreamt that Edward and Carmen-my sex shrink-were screwing each other…in our bed. It was repulsive. I was more than delighted when my phone rang on the night stand, effectively waking me.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella?"

I frowned and rolled over trying to forget about the dream. "Who is this?"

The woman on the other end of the phone laughed. "It's Carmen…Denali?" She said as a question.

Great…I just saw you riding my husband in my sleep and now you call and wake me up? "Oh yeah. Hi."

She laughed again and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded as if she could see me. "Yeah just taking a little nap."

"How early did you wake up?" She questioned. I looked over and saw that it was on ten after nine. Who took a nap at that time?

"Um…pretty early." I groaned as I stretched in the bed.

She was awfully giggly today. "I guess we will talk about your early morning in the next email, right?"

"But of course." I teased.

"Can't wait to hear but I was just going to let you know, I am going to be in town tomorrow and I thought that you might want to have lunch? Yah?"

I snickered at her Canadian accent and just agreed. "Absolutely. That sounds great…you're buying right?"

She laughed loudly and said, "I will see you tomorrow girl."

"Ok, just let me know what time and all."

"No problem. Take care and go back to bed."

"No worries." I said with a yawn for emphasis.

After hanging up with Carmen I tried to go to sleep but it wasn't happening. I couldn't even think about sleep now because all I could see was Carmen and Edward going at it. With a loud aggravated groan, I crawled out of bed and grabbed my laptop. Cursing my sex shrink under my breath I opened my email and started in on the morning.

**Thanks for waking me up…**I started it out, she didn't have to know that it was her in my dream instead of her phone call. **So…this morning. Hold onto your panties, this is going to be a long one.**

After my super long email, I closed the computer and heard my stomach grumble in hunger. I hadn't really thought about the fact that I didn't eat anything this morning. I got a little distracted. Now, I was starving and all I could think about was some Chinese food. Mmm…cheese wontons and lo mein and sesame chicken. It was all I could think about. I searched the kitchen trying to find anything that would suffice but nothing worked. I grabbed a bag of pretzels and the cordless house phone before flopping down on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Yep?" Alice answered over the baby screaming in the back ground.

"How do you deal with the ridiculous cravings?" I glanced to the clock on the wall. "It is approximately twenty after ten and I want Chinese food so bad I am considering booking a flight to China just to get it."

I heard a door slam and then Alice sigh in frustration. "I got it. Be over in thirty."

Thirty minutes later Alice walked into the house through the garage balancing Cooper's baby carrier on one arm and two white bags in the other hand. I could practically smell the lo mein. I nearly cried. "You are officially my favorite person ever! I could kiss you right now!"

She laughed and sat the baby down on the dining room table. "Well I don't know if I would appreciate that too well."

"Hey Cooper." I said and started towards the carrier as I dug through the bag pulling out an egg roll.

Alice gripped my shoulder and pulled me back. "If you wake him up and he starts screaming again I just might kill you."

I chuckled and sat down at the table pulling out the food that my mouth was nearly watering over. I couldn't wait to get those noodles in my mouth. I moaned in happiness as the food hit my tongue.  
"This is orgasmic!" I moaned and continued eating.

"Please no." Alice begged and pulled her food from the bag.

"Where did you get this?" I asked around a bite of chicken.

"There's a twenty-four hour Chinese place downtown. Didn't you know that?" She questioned around her own mouth full of food.

"No but glad I do now. I have a feeling that I might put that to good use later. Put the address down before you leave."

Alice nodded and smiled brightly just as Cooper started crying and screaming from his seat.

**Alright just one more chapter to go and we will be done :( I know but there will be time for tears later. For now you have to leave me some reviews...go on, press the button.**

**Sorry for any errors in this one, I am trying to hurry and post before my laptop dies lol. Thanks to all once again. Oh and I am thinking about maybe going on with "I Love Hating You" I don't know, what do you all think? Let me know!**

**Have a good one...until we meet again**

***KRay***


	15. Operation: You're Seeing A What!

**Hi all! Sorry that it has taken me a few days to get this one posted. My computer has been really dumb lately and decided that it no longer liked fanfic pages and would not let me upload them...Now I finally got to my desktop so here I am :)**

**Disclaimer: Steph still owns.**

**So without my blabbing here is the last chapter of Mission Save My Marriage...Enjoy**

**:)**

"Hey baby, I'm home." Edward called as he entered the house.

I smiled and sat up off the couch wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I had started to read a book but had fallen asleep so suddenly. I apparently hadn't moved since then.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he stepped around the corner.

Smiling lazily I grinned at him and then relaxed onto the couch. He grinned brightly and then moved in to sit down beside of me. He picked up my feet and sat down letting me rest them on his lap before he began massaging my ankles. I hummed and let my eyes close.

"I knew that I loved you for a reason." I said and tried to peek through my eye lids at him but I was so exhausted.

"Then why do I love you?" He asked with that adorable smile on his face.

I grinned and said, "Because I am your wife and the love of your life and I am having your baby."

He laughed once and replied, "Isn't that the truth. What did you do today?"

"Showered, slept, ate with Alice…slept." I muttered and forced myself to sit upright on the couch so that I could wake up.

"Eventful." He chuckled and then rubbed up my calves. "What do you think about a movie and dinner tonight?"

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds fun…what movie?"

"It's a surprise." Edward grinned brightly.

"Oh my goodness, Edward." I gasped as I saw what movie we were watching.

"The Titanic." Edward announced as he waved to the screen in front of us.

"I can't believe they put this back in theaters." I said as I took a handful of popcorn from the bucket in Edward's lap.

"Our first date." He said and wiggled his eyebrows excitedly.

I giggled and asked, "Are you going to try to round second base this time too."

Edward glanced at me seriously and shook his head. "Accident, I swear it was."

I laughed at him because he looked like he was blushing now too just like he had done then. "Yes, because men always dive after the popcorn their date spills down their shirt."

Edward chuckled and said, "And women always put popcorn down their shirts just to tempt men."

I laughed loudly and was glad that there were few people in the theater. "Are you insinuating that I put the popcorn there on purpose?"

He laughed and shrugged lightly. I gasped and smacked the side of his arm playfully as he picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it down my blouse. I dropped my mouth in shock at him. He shrugged and ate a handful of popcorn. The movie was good and Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off each other the whole time. There was some extensive searching for popcorn down clothes as we sunk down in the back row trying to hide from the other movie goers.

When Rose let Jack go and she threw the giant necklace into the ocean we were both completely riled up and yet starving. We wanted nothing more than to go home but to ignore our growling stomachs lasted until we got to the car and our stomachs were absolutely rolling.

"Drive-thru?" Edward asked as we pulled out on the road.

"Yes!" I nearly growled in anticipation. "Chinese."

Edward nodded and hit the road full speed. I watched him as we drove through town and I couldn't keep my hand off his thigh and possibly higher…I've never seen him order so fast. As soon as the food was in the car we were on the road and headed towards the house. Fingers roamed and hands gripped as we sped down the highway. When we pulled up into the driveway we didn't even make it out of the car…mainly because I had bent over the console and placed my mouth at the crotch of his jeans and blew hot air across his bulging erection. He nearly attacked me. He moved into the passenger seat as I straddled his lap and rode him until we were both panting out our climaxes. I was just glad that we had parked in the garage and no one could see us. I didn't want to give the neighbors a peep show.

When I dragged myself off his lap we started towards the house barely dressed. Once inside Edward heated up the food as I went upstairs and slipped a robe on after removing my other clothing. I could smell the Chinese food wafting through the air as I walked downstairs and found Edward in the kitchen in his underwear forking the food out onto plates. He was so adorable…I wanted to just throw him down on the table and lavish his body with kisses and licks.

He looked up and smiled brightly offering me a plate. "Hungry?"

"Very!" I said and took the plate from him. "Thank you, baby." I kissed him swiftly and then moved to the table to sit down.

Edward quickly joined me but he didn't settle for sitting next to me, he lifted me up out of my seat and sat down before pulling me down on his lap. I giggled and just took my seat-or leg-as I pulled my plate up and started eating with him. Edward kept his hand on my side the whole time we ate our dinner. When there was no food left Edward suggested that we read our fortune cookies.

"I have a fortune cookie for you." I said and kissed his lips.

He smiled around my mouth and asked, "And where precisely is that?"

I laughed once and said, "Upstairs…hiding in the bed. We will probably have to tear the bed apart looking for it."

He chuckled and gripped my face to pull me closer to him for a quick kiss to the lips. "I love you."

I smiled against his lips and said, "I love you too."

We kissed for several long minutes just enjoying each other before Edward finally stood us up and pulled me towards the bedroom. When we got to the bedroom I was thinking about the dirty dishes sitting on the table but I was quickly sidetracked as Edward pushed me onto the bed and started kissing his way down to my wet center. Edward and I fell asleep after making love for hours on end. We slept peacefully in each other's arms all night long. When the alarm clock went off the next morning Edward kissed my forehead gently and then headed for the shower.

I was instantly awake. I knew that I was having lunch with Carmen today and it made me anxious…and excited but more than anything I was nervous. I don't really know why I was nervous but I was. I couldn't sleep so I just got out of bed and headed down stairs to fix breakfast for Edward and me. After cleaning up the mess from last night, I started making eggs and bacon. Just as I was pulling the biscuits out of the oven Edward came down the stairs with a grin on his gorgeous lips.

"Morning." He said and hugged me from behind as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Good morning." I smiled and turned to deliver a chaste kiss on the lips.

I hummed when his hand fisted against my back in the fabric of my robe and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection against my leg and it made me a little excited. Well…excited enough to wrap one leg around his thigh. Edward chuckled and pulled back to smile at me.

"You are insatiable these days." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

I smiled brightly up at him and said, "It's the baby hormones. Don't you just love them?"

He chuckled and laid one hand flat against my lower stomach. "I adore them."

We were both all smiles as his hand caressed my belly and I kissed his lips softly once again. When we finally forced ourselves apart I fixed our plates as Edward poured each of us a glass of milk.

"What are you doing today?" Edward asked as we ate.

Going to see Carmen… "Not sure yet, if I stay in the house I will sleep all day so…I will probably go out today."

Edward nodded and continued to eat. I was almost expecting him to ask me to have lunch with him but he didn't and I was thankful for it. I didn't know how to tell him about Carmen and today definitely was not the day for it. I wasn't exactly sure what kind of reaction I was going to get from that bit of news. I wasn't brave enough to face that anytime soon.

"I may be a little late getting home this evening. Jasper wants to look over the intern applications today."

"Ok, what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Whatever you would like to fix is fine with me." He said with a grin and continued to eat his food.

When he was done he ran upstairs to brush his teeth and grab the rest of the things. As he headed towards the garage he came by and kissed me swiftly.

"Love you baby be careful if you go out today." He said and kissed me again.

"Love you. I will see you tonight." I commented and watched him as he headed towards the car.

The rest of the morning all I could think about was, _how am I going to tell him about Carmen? _I knew that it was wrong to keep this from him but honestly I didn't want him to get upset. Before he didn't really want to see any kind of doctor or therapist and I wasn't sure if his mind had been changed towards that topic. I mean, we are far from being fixed and yes we still have a lot of problems to work out but we have come a long way. We don't hardly fight anymore…other than the occasional scuffle about insignificant things. We talk more now and that's always a good thing. I know that this baby will bring us closer and for that I am so thankful but I don't want to deceive him about Carmen. She has helped a lot and she does deserve some credit in this…if it weren't for her we would probably still be in the same old mess.

I needed to tell him it was just…how? I really, really didn't want to upset him. I needed advice, and who do I always go to for advice? Alice…

Biting my lip anxiously I picked up the cell phone and called her house number. I just hoped that I didn't wake her. I glanced to the clock, it was a little after nine. I hoped that she was awake.

"Hello?" She groaned and I could hear the smile in her voice.

Chuckling, I asked, "Good morning?"

She released a short laugh and said, "You have no idea."

I giggled and fell down onto the couch. "As much as I would love to trigger my gag reflex and hear all about your morning…" she chuckled. "I need some help."

"Alright." She sighed and I could hear shuffling in the background. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" I asked and was thinking about going out for our weekly run. That would help clear my mind.

"Nope, Esme is keeping Cooper for the day. I am absolutely free…well until Jasper gets home and then we will probably-"

"Let me stop you right there…" I warned and then asked, "Meet me at the park in an hour?"

"Sounds great, see you in a few."

An hour later I stood on the track bouncing on my heels in anxiety. I had already thrown up once this morning and I didn't like the sick feeling in my stomach…it could have been because I was nervous about telling anyone about Carmen, especially Edward.

"Hey you." Alice called from behind me as she came jogging over.

"Hi." I smiled and hugged her briefly before we started our stretches.

"So…spill it." She said as we took off at a small jog.

I chewed on my lip and tightened my ponytail as we continued along the asphalt. I wasn't quite sure how to start off with this…I mean I could just jump right into it and tell her. Somehow I knew that is what she would want anyway. The anticipation would kill her.

"Well?" She asked anxiously. Yep…death by anticipation.

"Well…I kind of talked to someone." I said as we turned the corner on the track.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face. She didn't necessarily look happy.

"Well about a month or so ago…I uh, got a doctor." I said and rolled my long sleeves up as my body temperature began to rise.

"What kind of doctor, Bella?" Alice asked with a hint of fury in her voice.

Just shut up and tell her… "I called a sex doctor. I met her one day for lunch and we have been emailing each other about mine and Edward's relationship. I have to give it to her…if it weren't for her my marriage would probably be over."

Alice had stopped running and was staring at me as if I had lost my damn mind. Well…it's a good possibility. I stopped and looked at her wanting a small bit of pity. "Please don't look at me like that…"

It was like someone had pressed a button. BOOM! "What the hell were you thinking, Bella?"

I cringed away. Well this wasn't the reaction I was hoping for… "I was desperate Alice. Edward wouldn't see a marriage counselor and I wasn't going to let our marriage get flushed down the drain. I had to find some way to fix us."

"A sex doctor? Really? Where did you find him in the yellow pages?" She barked out and I glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

"No! I found _her_ on the internet." I said defensively…as if that was any better.

"Oh, great…some lesbo who probably gets off listening to the smutty details of you and your husband's sex life. Bella, I can't believe that you would do something this stupid. I mean honestly, did you think this through at all? I don't see how some other woman can save your marriage. How do you know that she isn't going to go after Edward knowing the things about him that she does…what if she is some kind of stalker and plans on raping him or some crazy shit like that? Ridiculous…pure idiocy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alice, I met her and she seems perfectly normal. I saw her certificate. She is completely legit and I have even talked to some of her past clients just to make sure. Of course we chatted anonymously…but that's beside the point. You don't understand Alice, I needed to fix this."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head at me. "And how do you plan on telling Edward about your sex doctor? Could you imagine what he is going to think? He is going to be livid! Livid I tell you!" She yelled.

Really? Was this happening? "Calm down, Ms. Diva…you're drawing too much attention. I don't know how I plan on telling Edward. That was why I asked you."

"Well you should have asked me before you called the psycho." She said and threw her hands up in the air before jogging away.

_Well shit! _I sighed heavily and followed after here until I was running along with her again. "Alice, just try to imagine yourself in my shoes. Edward and I were falling apart…and fast! He didn't want to see a counselor and I tried everything in my power to fix us. I was desperate and out of options. I read about a sex therapist in a magazine and I read this one, a woman talked about how her sex therapist had helped her get her marriage back together and I figured, what could it hurt? So I gave it a shot…yes it was shot in the dark but I. Had. No. Other. Choice."

She huffed loudly and glared at the pavement as she ran faster. I followed step by step…This wasn't going as planned. "Alice, I really don't know how to tell him and I am as nervous as shit even thinking about it. I don't want us to get this far and then take five steps back because of this. Please…I need your help."

She huffed again and I had a feeling that if we were not running she would probably cross her arms and act like a child. "You people are making me turn gray."

I grinned knowing that she would give in. "So that means you are going to help?"

She gave a slow sick smile and said, "Well…I will stay in the room when you tell him and hold your hand, but that's only because I don't want him freaking out and blowing up on a pregnant woman. You know how his temper is…"

I groaned and ran behind a tree before I emptied the contents of my stomach for the second time this morning.

After my run with Alice I didn't feel one bit better. I was hoping that she would have some really great advice and would solve all of my problems…ha! Yeah right! That didn't happen like I had hoped.

After showering I dressed for lunch in a dark blue sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans. Carmen said that lunch wouldn't be anything special, just casual so I could dress in whatever I wanted. For that I was…very thankful! I felt bloated and fat and I swear my jeans were fitting tighter today. I didn't like that at all! I was going to get fat…

Trying to ignore that particular piece of knowledge I grabbed my keys and purse, heading for the door. Slipping into my car I drove through town slowly and headed towards the restaurant. I got there right at noon and headed inside. I was nervous but there was no point in sitting in the car twiddling my thumbs.

"Hello, can I help you?" The hostess asked with a bright smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yes, I am waiting on Carmen Denali. Has she arrived yet?"

"She is here, just follow me." The hostess grinned and motioned for me to follow her towards the back of the large room.

As we rounded the corner I saw Carmen's long flowing black hair as she laughed softly and flipped it over her shoulder. There was a man with her. He was tall dark and handsome, so to speak. Dark hair and dark skin, like he had a nice tan. He must be Spanish or maybe Italian. His thick dark eyebrows would definitely indicate so. When he saw me approaching with the waitress he took Carmen's hand and nodded towards me.

She turned and grinned brightly as she stood from her seat. "Bella, I am so glad that you made it." She said hugging me.

"You too Carmen." I agreed and hugged her back.

She backed away and held my hands as she examined me closely. "You look so gorgeous, pregnancy suites you well don't you think so, John?"

She turned and smiled at the man standing behind her. He nodded as he extended his hand to shake mine. "There is nothing more radiant about a pregnant woman's glow. It is nice to finally meet you Bella."

I grinned and shook his hand glancing from him to Carmen. Who is this? She laughed once and said, "Bella this is my husband and business partner, John Denali."

I grinned wider and said, "Well it is very nice to meet you Mr. Denali."

He shook his head and motioned towards the chair for me to sit. "Please, call me John."

I nodded and corrected myself as I took my seat. "Alright, John. I wasn't aware that you would be joining us today." I commented. I wasn't trying to be rude but I just wanted to know why he was here. What was the reason for this?

They both laughed lightly and glanced towards each other. "Well John and I work together on most all of our clients and I have to say, we have never seen a situation quite like yours."

I raised one eyebrow in a quizzical manner. "What do you mean?"

They both smiled at me as Carmen continued. "Well, Bella after our first meeting I spoke to John about the predicament you were in. He suggested that I contact Edward and speak with the both of you."

I felt my heart dropped to my toes. Oh shit…oh shit…this isn't happening. "You talked to Edward?"

John shook his head and said, "Bella as therapists we have a confidentiality agreements that we aren't allowed to compromise and we would never do anything against your will. So we had talked about asking you if we could speak with Edward, you know possibly have a conference with both of you at the same time."

"But like you said," Carmen started in. "I told John about how Edward wasn't necessarily willing to see a therapist so I had discussed possibly meeting with Edward but after you said no, I dropped it."

"And then…" John laughed once and smiled at Carmen just as his eyes flickered over my head. His smile grew bigger and he said, "Right on time."

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw the hostess coming around the corner leading someone to the table. I gasped and froze in my spot as Edward stepped around the corner. He froze in his steps and stared at me open mouthed as I stared back at him. What the fuck?

"Edward?" I gasped and stood up from my seat. Glancing back and forth between John and Carmen, I turned and looked back to Edward who had gathered his motor skills again and nodded at the hostess politely. She smiled and walked away as he walked over to the table and then looked at all of us.

I looked to Carmen and saw her smiling from ear to ear as John stood up and extended his hand over to shake Edward's. "Hello, Edward. How have you been?"

Edward had a confused look on his face but he shook John's hand and smiled politely. John introduced Carmen and Edward greeted her politely. She seemed absolutely thrilled to be meeting him. She had heard a lot…

"Um…I'm not really sure what's going on here." Edward said and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Agreed." I said and looked to everyone sitting around me.

"Sit down and let us explain." John commented.

Edward and I looked at each other almost embarrassed but he leaned over and kissed my cheek before he pulled my chair out for me as I sat down and then took his own seat. Leaning over he whispered into my ear, "Did you know about John?"

I frowned and shook my head at him as he quirked his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was going on here? How does he know John?

"Do you want to explain this one or should I?" John asked and took his wife's hand.

She sighed and said with a nervous smile, "I think you should."

He shrugged and nodded at her. "Alright…well, Edward…Bella, you have both been seeing sex therapists."

I gasped almost in embarrassment. _Well at least I don't have to tell him…_

"You've been-"

"Why didn't you-"

We both started at the same time and then looked back and forth at John and Carmen grinning like two cats that had eaten the canary. I think my heart was in my ears. It was pounding so hard it was all that I could hear. It all made sense now. John was Edward's sex therapist!

"Edward…you've been talking to John?" I asked instantly and looked at him cautiously. Did that mean that he wasn't going to freak out about Carmen?

He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well…yeah. Are you mad?"

I looked at him in shock for several long minutes and then laughed once and it kind of started a fit of giggles. I couldn't stop laughing and when I gained my cool and looked at Edward he almost looked annoyed.

"Bella, please stop laughing." He said softly and then pulled my hand into his. "This is serious…I don't want you to be mad that I couldn't tell you but I just didn't know how."

I smiled lightly at him and said, "Edward, I'm not mad. I was in the same boat…I had no idea how to tell you about Carmen. I knew that I needed to and that I desperately wanted to but I just didn't know how and what to say to keep you from getting upset."

He chuckled lightly and said, "All this time, we've both been seeing sex doctors."

I grinned and said, "Well…they are some really good doctors."

We both turned and smiled at the two sitting across the table from us. They were smiling at each of us. "We just gave you options and you listened well." Carmen said as John nodded in agreement.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I smiled back to Edward. "How long has this been going on?"

John and Edward shrugged at each other. Edward spoke, "Not long…a few weeks?"

"About three weeks." John answered. "That was the reason Carmen dropped the idea of bringing Edward into it. He had already brought himself in without knowing."

"Wow…" I said in complete shock and shook my head as I thought all of it through. "How did you find out about John?" I asked Edward.

"Jasper." Edward shrugged lightly and looked a little embarrassed.

John laughed once and said, "Jasper and I have worked together before when we were both in school. He is a close friend of mine."

"Alice." I gasped and looked to Edward almost in question.

He shook his head immediately. "This was one thing Alice actually didn't know. I wouldn't let Jasper tell her because I knew she would blow up and more than likely tell you."

I laughed once, "And blow up she did."

"You told her?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "This morning."

He laughed once and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "How long have you and Carmen spoken?"

"A little over a month." I shrugged and Carmen nodded gently.

"Bella is a very good person Edward." Carmen said with her grin. "You're a very lucky man."

"I know." Edward's grin was pure joy as he smiled at me. Leaning over he kissed me softly and I felt my cheeks flame at the public display. Hell…these two people knew about our sexual intentions and actions-they gave us tips for Christ's sake, I don't think they really cared about us kissing at the table.

"Well," They both stood from the table and smiled down at us. "Our work here is down, Edward it was a pleasure to meet you."

Edward shook Carmen's hand and we both stood to exchange our thanks and appreciations.

"You all are leaving?" I asked as they stepped away from the table and pushed their seats in.

"We have done our part." John smiled and nodded politely. "The rest is up to you two. Of course we are here to listen any time that you need us."

"I can't begin to thank you enough." I told Carmen. I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"You are more than welcome Bella. I wish you two the best of luck." She said and John agreed before tagging on, "And you better send us a picture of that baby."

We both laughed a little and Edward moved a little closer to me as he put his arm around my seat.

"Lunch is on us." Carmen announced as they rounded the table. "Keep in touch."

After we exchanged goodbyes and stood up to see them off. I tried extremely hard not to cry in front of everyone here, Edward and I sat down to order our food.

"I can't believe you got a sex doctor." Edward chuckled lightly when we were alone.

I smiled and looked at him seriously. "You got one too."

He laughed and said, "How ironic. Of all the sex therapists in the world we just happened to go to the two that were married."

I smiled and watched his green eyes light up a little as he smiled back to me. "What made you want to contact him?"

He shrugged and said, "Well it was really Jasper at first. He pushed it a lot…he knew how bad things were and at first I was totally against it. I didn't want to talk to some man about mine and my wife's sex life…or the lack there of."

We both chuckled lightly as he went on. "Then that night you fixed me dinner and I thought you were hinting at a divorce?" I nodded remembering that night. "I knew then that something had to change. We were too distant and I didn't like it. It was then that I realized something had to be done so I took the number from Jasper and called. John was the one who suggested the beach trip."

I narrowed my eyes and thought back to then. "Carmen was really persistent with that trip as well. They were working behind our backs all along. They wanted to contact you when I first went to Carmen but I wouldn't let them."

Edward frowned. "Why not?"

I shrugged and said, "You said you didn't want to see a counselor. How was I to believe that you would see a sex therapist?"

He smiled slowly and said, "You're probably right."

"I know I am…it wasn't easy in the beginning. I felt like nothing was working and I was afraid that you would never come around. Good thing you did."

Edward leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. "Very good thing. And you know honestly…I didn't really have to do half of the things that John had suggested because you were working so diligently on your end. There's an entire email inbox full of ideas that I definitely would have liked to see through but it seemed like every time I planned to do something for you, you were one step ahead of me."

I grinned slightly and said, "Well…we don't have to stop this journey here."

Edward pulled his eyebrows in together and asked, "What do you mean?"

I grinned even wider and said, "I mean…don't delete any of those emails."

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Do I look ok?" I asked running a soothing hand over my dress trying to make sure I had no wrinkles in the deep red gown.

"You look beautiful." Edward said and leaned over to kiss me swiftly as he laid one hand on my stomach. The baby went wild immediately.

He always reacted that way to his father's touch. Well I assume he, I wanted a boy. Edward wanted a little girl. We didn't want to know the sex of the baby, we wanted to be surprised. I hoped it was a boy. Charlie wanted a boy too. Said he had a lot to teach a grandson…how to fish, how to enjoy good baseball games. His precise words were, '_You never really enjoyed that kind of stuff, Bells, and I always dragged you to every football, baseball, and basketball game with me. You hated going. And if it's a girl just know that she will be a tomboy and enjoy going to games with me and I will teach her everything about sports'. _I wanted to give him his grandson. Edward said that it was his wedding present. He was giving him a card with the sex of the baby in it that the doctor had written down for us at the reception, as long as he swore to not tell either of us. Apparently he had sworn his mouth shut because Edward had the card hidden away in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Today was Charlie and Sue's wedding. Everything was beautiful, the church was decorated to its best with compliments of Alice and Esme. They seemed very eager about my father's wedding and Esme offered to help in the decorating. They had strung red and white rose garlands from pew to pew in the center aisle and set up candelabras at the altar on either side. Down the aisle there was a white runner with rose pedals lining the side. At the entrance of the church there was a table setting to the side with the guest book and a fancy pen sitting beside of it with Charlie and Sue's monograms on it. It actually came in case that had Chief Charlie Swan engraved in the side of it. It was a wedding present from Carlisle and Esme. I thought it was very nice.

"She's really moving today isn't she?" Edward asked bringing me out of my daze.

I smiled and nodded, "He always moves like that when you touch me."

"She." He argued with a grin and leaned in kissing me swiftly.

I raised my eyebrows and eyed his pocket. "We can always peek at the card."

Edward chuckled and shook his head before kissing me swiftly once more. "I don't think so. Let's go see Charlie."

I smiled and took his hand as we walked out of the room we had been getting dressed in. We walked down the short hallway and into the classroom that Sue was waiting in. I wanted to check in with her quickly. Walking in I saw Seth and Leah hugging her and kissing her on the cheeks. Leah and I were dressed the same way as we were the only bridesmaids. Emmett and Seth were the groomsmen.

I kissed her on the cheek and told her I loved her and I was glad that Dad had chosen her. They were good for each other. She teared up a little and kissed my cheek before I dismissed myself to find my father.

Edward held my hand again as we walked down to where Charlie was no doubt pacing the floor. When we walked in I saw him make a circle and start pacing the other way. Emmett was in there trying to calm him down.

"I've got some whiskey in the car…it'll calm you down a little. God knows that I had a swig before my wedding." He said defensively.

I laughed and lightly and they both turned to look at me. Charlie smiled brightly instantly. I walked past Emmett and patted his arm lightly, "And a swig every day since?"

"Damn right." He grinned and made Charlie shoot him a glare.

"Emmett we are in a church." Charlie scolded.

He shrugged innocently and said, "Damn is in the Bible."

Charlie rolled his eyes as I hid my giggle and walked over to Charlie hugging him. "Nervous?"

"Very." He said hugging me back. When we released our hug Edward walked over patting him on the back and shaking his hand.

"You're making the right decision, no need for nerves." Edward commented with a smile.

"I know I am…if anything else, I am sure that this is the right decision." Charlie grinned back at him.

I smiled at Emmett and Edward and kind of eyed the door wanting a minute alone with Charlie. They both nodded and Emmett patted Edward's shoulder, "Come on…let's go get the whiskey."

Edward laughed and Charlie sighed in annoyance as Edward kissed me quickly and said that he would see me in a few minutes. I nodded and waited for them to exit the room. When I turned back to Charlie he was staring at the floor nervously and I could tell he was about to start pacing again. Charlie and I were a lot alike. He didn't enjoy attention. I was the same way on my wedding day…I think I was worse actually.

"I just saw Sue." I commented trying to keep his mind off of the nerves. He perked up at that and his ears turned a slight pink. "She looks gorgeous."

"She always does…"He trailed off and his cheeks flushed brightly. I smiled and hugged him again.

"I am so happy for you, dad. I know that you and Sue will be so happy together." I assured him and he stuffed his hands into his pockets before rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I really do love her, Bells." He sighed. "After your mother I thought that I would never be happy like this again. I loved Renee…I really did but what Sue and I have is so much stronger."

I smiled brightly and tried to hold the tears back as I hugged him again. "I am so happy for you."

"You may now kiss your wife." The priest said and everyone clapped thunderously

It was beautiful and I cried the whole time but so did Leah and Sue…and Charlie. Emmett even shed a tear so I didn't feel as bad. After the ceremony the Cullens were hosting the reception at their house, much like my wedding only the entire thing was at their house with mine and I was sure that Charlie and Sue's reception will be smaller. I was wrong…there was a dance floor, a DJ, tables spread all over the tented backyard. It was winter after all and it would be cold otherwise. Each table setting was set with beautiful centerpieces that Esme created. A rose display in a crystal vase with pearls draping down the side of the case and spreading out across the table, it was beautiful. There were a few long tables laden with finger foods and assorted foods. They had done a really nice job. They had even hired a catering company to come in and serve the food and pour everyone champagne. I obviously couldn't drink the alcohol so I asked them to pour ginger ale into my glass just so that it would look champagne.

The entire thing went off without a swing. There was the mother son and father daughter dance after Charlie and Sue had their first dance. Everyone ate and laughed and enjoyed the evening. When the toasts rolled around, Seth and Emmett gave their toasts together and made everyone roar in laughter. It was hilarious and filled with jokes from beginning to start. Leah gave a quick toast talking about how happy she was that they had found each other and after Harry-Sue's deceased husband-she hadn't seen her mom smile until she and Charlie started dating. It was sweet and made Sue tear up a little.

Then it was mine turn for a toast. I had Edward help me of course. The first thing I started with was… "Every dad's dream is that their little girl find true love…thankfully I did. But what is every little girl's dream for their father?" I smiled at Charlie and he returned the smile and wiped at his eyes as if he were starting to tear up. I didn't think about that because I didn't want to cry during this speech. "My dream for my daddy…First, to find the one person that makes you smile until your eyes wrinkle around the corners." He grinned at Sue and I smiled at him and nodded. "Just like that. Secondly, to live your life to the fullest, spend each day thinking of the things that make you smile and bring you joy. Thirdly, to learn how to cook without burning the food." Everyone laughed lightly and Sue nodded diligently in agreement. "And lastly, to know that you are a loved man. You have a daughter and son who look to you for every tip in life. You have a new son and daughter who I know will treat you like their own. You have a grandson," Edward cleared his throat beside of me. "Or granddaughter on the way who I know will see you as their own personal superhero. And you have a new wife, who will be by your side in every choice that you make and will love you and treat you the way that a man like you deserves. I love you dad. I wish you the best in your marriage." I raised my glass and was proud of myself that I had made it this far without crying. "To Sue and Charlie."

Everyone echoed, "To Sue and Charlie." Before taking a sip of from their glasses. Then Edward stood up beside of me and took the mic from my hand.

"I have something to say as well." He added once everyone was done clapping. "As you can see, Bella and I are expecting and although we have decided to wait to know the sex of the baby, I know Charlie is chomping at the bit to find out what we are having. So upon swearing that no one else would find out the sex of the baby we asked the doctor to write it on this card that we are now giving Charlie and Sue as a wedding present."

Charlie gleamed brightly as Edward handed him the card. "Congratulations, grandpa."

He hugged Edward quickly as everyone else clapped. When he released Edward, he stepped over and hugged me tightly to him. "You made me cry, kid."

I giggled and said, "I love you dad."

"Love you too, Bells." He kissed my cheek and made sure that he tucked the card away safely. I hugged Sue and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Bella." She said into my ear.

After the reception everyone threw bird seed at them as they raced to Charlie's car, they weren't taking the cruiser to Seattle thankfully. Carlisle and Esme have a beach house in the Caribbean that they were letting them borrow for the week, it was yet another wedding present and I was so thankful for their hospitality. After the party was over we tried to help Esme clean up but she wouldn't let us, instead she kissed us both on the head, patted my stomach before shoving us out of the door. I was told to get a good night's sleep and call if we needed anything.

It was a long ride home and I was very thankful when I was in my comfy night gown and crawling into bed. Edward climbed under the covers with me and pulled me close to his side and kissed me softly before stroking my stomach.

"I can't wait to be a father." He said softly as if he would ruin the moment by talking too loudly.

I grinned and said, "I can't wait to be a mother."

"Do you think we will be good parents?" He questioned insecurely and it made me sad that he had questioned that.

"Of course we will, Edward." I said sweetly and kissed him. "We have come a long way in the past few months, and this baby is just another step in the process of making our lives better. How could we not cherish something like this miracle that has been dropped into our lives."

He smiled brightly and leaned down until his head was resting on mine and our baby was nuzzled between us. "I love you so much."

I smiled back at him and kissed his bare chest that I could reach. "I know Edward, as I love you."

**So? I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story...I know I sure have. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated :):)  
**

**Also keep an eye out for my new story that I am posting for Valentines day called "Will You Marry Me" I honestly have no idea when I will get it posted, hopefully soon. I am working on it deligently. I know that you have heard me talk about the vamp story I am also working on, "Controlled" That will premiere after Valentines Day and after "Will You Marry Me" It still as some glitches to be worked out. **

**So once again...thanks to all. It has been a fun ride. We will talk soon :) Leave a review!**

***KRay***


	16. Operation: Welcome Home Baby

**Psych! Did you honestly think i would leave you without telling you what they had and how they ended up? Sad...I am disappointed that I didn't have a stronger reaction in the reviews! **

**Here is the first part of the 2 part epilogue. The next one is a Charlie POV and it is really sweet if you ask me but this one is the day they bring their baby home from the hospital :D:D**

** I hope you enjoy it! Go read...**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER **

"Welcome home." Edward said as he carried the baby seat in with his arm wrapped around my side.

"Hope you like it." I said and turned the car seat around to see me as I sat down on the couch and pulled the blankets back. It's odd how I have carried this child for the past nine months and all I want to do his cuddle with my baby. It's healing…holding an infant as they sleep peacefully in your arms.

"It's really not that bad." Edward said to the bundle in my arms as he pulled the baby's little cap off before tracing his finger across the curly dark hair hiding under the cap. I've never seen a baby with that much hair. "Besides, we have a whole room just for you to completely make your own. We will fill it with toys and little outfits just for you."

"Easy daddy…we aren't into spoiling." I said and smiled up at him as he grinned at me.

He shook his head and said, "That's what daddies are for…to spoil baby girls." Edward grinned brightly and took her from my arms smiling at her as she grunted with the movement. He kissed her little forehead and held her up to his face smiling at me. "Tell mommy…I was daddy's little girl from the start. That's right…girl, all along."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well daddy gets to change all diapers from here on out for being right."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled down at our baby. "We will let mommy believe what she wants to for now."

We both chuckled and smiled brightly at each other. "She's beautiful you know." Edward commented with a gleam in his eyes.

"I know she is." I said and scooted over so that I could study her why he held her. I ran a smoothing hand over her pink little dress and smiled at her. I was so happy that she was here finally. I thought at one point that she would never come out. It was good to see her now. "So beautiful, our little baby girl."

"I like the creativity of her name too…good choice mommy. Carlie Rayann," He turned to look at her in his arms. "It's a mixture of your grandpas…Carlisle and Charlie, Carlie and Rayann from grandpa Charlie's middle name and well…we just added Ann. What do you think?"

She did nothing, continued sleeping and breathing through her tiny little nose. I smiled and shrugged at Edward. "She will grow into it." I assured him.

"She will love it." He grinned brightly and smiled down at Carlie before running his finger over her little face. "I love you Carlie."

I smiled at Edward as he adored his baby girl and leaned my head against his shoulder as I smiled down at her too. Home…my family is complete. Edward and I have a family now. I grinned at the thought and looked at Edward.

"I love you for giving me this joy." I said and he smiled back.

"I love you too baby." He said and leaned over to kiss me swiftly on the lips before looking back down at his daughter.

**It's short I know but I hope you liked it...Leave me a review and tell me what you think of the baby girl and her name lol. Carlie was Stephenie's work and Rayann was mine :D**

**Hope you liked this one, keep an eye open for the next chap\epilogue: part 2**

**Thanks to all! **

***KRay***


	17. Operation: Grandpa Charlie

**Ok so here is Charlie's Point of View. It is a bit random but I think it is adorable! Originally this was going to be the Epilogue and I wanted to fool everyone into thinking that he was talking to Bella instead of Carlie but then the other idea was better as the first part so I went with that. Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews on this story! It has been a blast and I hate that it has come to an end but all good things do that :( Maybe there will be some outtakes in the future like...Edward and Bella's honeymoon and their first time yada yada yada...**

**Steph owns it all. **

**Thanks again guys for all of your support. Tell the world about this story :):)**

CharliePOV

"Now there are nine innings in a baseball game, got that? Nine." I said to her and watched her brown eyes widen as she nodded at me. Her little brown curls bounced around her face. Her mother had her hair pulled back in one of those head band things.

"Repeat it for me, nine." I said again.

"Nine." She echoed in her tiny voice.

I smiled and patted her folded her hands, "Good job. Now in the first inning one team bats while the other team plays the different positions, and guard the bases. There are several different positions so pay close attention alright?"

She nodded with wide eyes again so I went on. "There is in-field, out-field, short stop, pitcher, umpire, then there are four bases. One man stands at each base. There is first base, second base, and third base. Then there is home base. Got that?"

She nodded again and said, "Short field, in-stop…"

I laughed at her as she counted them off on her little fingers. She was sincere about remembering them at least. I rubbed her hair and said, "We will work on it later kid. Maybe I will take you to a game one day?"

She nodded sincerely and then asked, "Will you play tea party with me now?"

I grinned at the coffee table. She was taking this stuff serious. There were little plates and tea cups set up at five different spots. Three of the spots were occupied by a teddy bear, a Barbie doll and some pink polka dotted dog. Two of the spots were for us obviously.

"Sure thing." I said and scooped down on the floor to take my seat.

She clapped excitedly and moved over to her spot and picking up the tongs that were lying on her three tiered pastry dish.

"There's a cake for Barbie, and a cake for pinky. And we can't forget Mr. Wiggles." She said with a cute little grin and shrug as she placed invisible cakes in front of her toys. "Which would you like? The chocolate or the pink one?"

I grinned at her and felt my heart fill with love and adoration for this creature. Four years old and I am absolutely wrapped around every single one of her tiny fingers. "The chocolate please."

She nodded as she moved my invisible cake to my plate. "Good choice."

"Oh thank you so much." I said and picked up my little tiny fork to pretend eat the invisible cake as she dished out her pink invisible cake.

"You are very welcome, sir." She grinned at me and picked up her fork to eat as well.

We ate as she talked about the life story of each toy at the coffee table. The Barbie had just gotten a brand new car but it wasn't here yet. She had to order it from a different country and it was coming the mail. The dog-Pinky, was just adjusting to her new pink spots. She died her fur pink polka dotted. Kids and their imaginations these days…

"And Mr. Wiggles, he is my favorite and oldest friend, besides you of course." She said properly as she batted her eyelashes at me causing me to giggle a little. "He doesn't like to stay in his seat and wiggles around a lot. Mommy said he had ants in his pants that made him wiggle. But I don't understand that…he doesn't wear pants."

At the point the bear fell over on the floor and she just nodded towards the fallen bear and shrugged. "See?"

"I do see…you have ants in your pants sometimes too." I commented and she giggled a little.

"But I never fall out of my seat." She said around her giggles.

I laughed with her and pretended to eat more cake. "This cake is really good."

"Thank you Barbie helped me make them in her oven." She commented and picked up her tea glass. Before it reached her little mouth she gasped dramatically and said, "You haven't had any of your tea yet…it will get cold."

"Oh, I totally forgot about it." I said and picked up the cup sipping at the side. I hummed and said, "So delicious…best tea that I have ever had." I pretended to gulp the rest of it down and she shook her head at me.

"Grandpa, don't drink it too quickly you will get a tummy ache." She scolded.

I sat the cup down and wiped at my mouth with the napkin sitting beside of my plate. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The door in the kitchen opened and Carlie gasped loudly before jumping up and running through the house. I heard her giggling and Edward say something to her as they all three came around the corner.

"And we've been playing tea party. It has been so much fun." She said running on and on in Edward's arms. He and Bella were smiling at her as she trilled on about how I drank the tea too quickly and I would probably have a tummy ache later.

Bella laughed and looked at me as I stood up from the floor. "You should have known dad that you would get a stomach ache from drinking the tea too fast. Good thing it wasn't hot. You could have burned your tongue."

Now I knew where Carlie got it from. I was still taking her to a baseball game. I laughed and smiled at her as Edward sat her down. "Did you tell Mommy and Daddy about the cool things you learned about baseball."

"Uh…" She said widening her eyes and fiddling with the toy plates and teacups as she dumped them in her toy box next to the couch. "It must have slipped my mind." She finally concluded.

We all laughed at her as I went over and hugged Bella. "Nice attempt though." She mumbled in my ear. "At least you still have Drew."

I laughed and nodded. "At least I have Drew, he is obsessed with all things sports."

"Thanks for watching her dad." Bella smiled at me as Edward went over to help Carlie put her toys up. She was badgering him about Barbie's car that still hadn't come in the mail apparently.

"Oh it was no problem. Besides, Sue sent brownies." I grinned at her thinking about how she would probably be up half of the night on a caffeine kick.

"Chocolate…great." Bella commented and then smiled at Edward and Carlie.

"Did you two have a nice time on your date?" I asked Bella.

"We did, it was good to get out. We haven't really had the time lately." She commented and took her jacket off before tossing it across the couch.

"Well, I am glad that you got to spend some time together. You guys still, coming over for the family dinner tomorrow night?" I questioned her.

She smiled and nodded quickly. "Of course we are, dad."

"Well, I better be heading out." I commented and turned to Carlie as she came running over to me.

"Thanks for the baseball lesson grandpa." She said as I picked her up and hugged her close to me.

I chuckled lightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for the tea party."

"Oh, anytime." She said excitedly and hugged me tightly before I set her down.

"I will see you all tomorrow night." I commented as I grabbed my coat and head towards the door.

"Be careful driving home, dad." Bella called back to me.

"Thanks Charlie." Edward called out.

"Love you grandpa!" Carlie shouted and blew me a kiss.

I grinned and said, "Love you too baby girl."

"Love you dad." Bella said.

"Love you kids. Be good." I said and disappeared out the door heading towards my car.

**Sweet right? Leave me a last review and tell me what you think! Also you can follow me on Facebook for future stories and such. The link to my page is on my profile just click on it or copy and paste it into your browser :D:D**

**Love you all dearly! Until we meet next time**

***KRay***


	18. Operation: EPOV

**SO I sent my reviewers of the last chapter an email asking them a question. The question was, "if you could pick one lemon from the story to be in EPOV what would it be?" I only got two responses and while those were greatly appreciated I want to know more opinions! I will write those two suggestions in EPOV because they were two of my favorites :):) BUT for the rest of you...here is a small section in EPOV. THis is the first chapter from his point. Read it and if you like the EPOV then leave a review and let me know what lemon you would like to see from his point. After that I will see what lemon was mentioned the most and write on that specific lemon. The two that will be coming up soon are (drum roll please) from _princesssparkle01 _Chap 12 Operation: Two Months and _tutucullen _Chap 6 Operation: Polaroid. These will be posted as soon as I can get them typed up which will hopefully be soon.**

**Ok now go read and then let me know which lemon you want from Eddie. Please don't be silly and pick the two that are mentioned above lol that would be pointless they are aready getting posted. Hahaha ok go read now.**

**Steph owns**

EPOV

I pulled into the garage and ran a hand through my hair as I stared at the door that would lead into the kitchen where I knew Bella would be. She was more than likely slaving nervously over dinner to make sure that whatever she gave me tonight was enough to suffice. Enough to avoid a fight.

My marriage…it was falling and quickly. It was slipping through the palms of my hands and washing down the drain. Something needed to be down and quick. Jasper-my brother-suggested on multiple occasions that we see a sex doctor. Bella has tried her hardest to get us into marriage counseling but I be damned if some shrink or some perv sex doctor was going to tell me what I was doing wrong in my marriage. I knew the answer to that without having to pay five hundred dollars an hour for some counselor to tell me. I was a shitty husband. I was never there for my wife we I needed to be. I shut her out of my life, I am not open with her. I am a shitty husband. I get that. I don't know how to fix that. I could ask Bella but that would mean that I would have to confess to her that I was a shitty husband and I am proud enough to admit that would hurt my pride.

With a frustrated sigh, I turned the car off and grabbed my brief case before walking towards the door. I hit the garage door button and heard it sliding home as I shoved through the door. I sat my brief case down and started to slide my jacket off when I caught the most delicious smell. I hummed…beef straganoff. Was someone here? Perhaps Charlie was visiting, he enjoyed that meal as much as I did.

"Bella." I called and walked around the corner to see her standing at the table formally like she was the hired help.

I saw candles on the table and our plates sitting on the opposite ends of the table, then I saw her. My eyes quickly caressed her body in that tight black dress and those heels. Damn those heels. I felt myself spring to life down south and I had to turn away for a moment. I went around the corner into the living room and slid my jacket and tie off. When I came around the corner I saw Bella picking up her plate looking defeated.

"What are you doing?" I asked and studied her hand on the plate.

She sat it back down and blinked at me blankly, not meeting my eyes. How shitty of a husband am I that my own wife won't look me in the eye? I swallowed hard and fought back my guilt as she stumbled over her words trying to make an excuse. Finally she shook her head and said, "Nothing."

"I made beef stroganoff." She announced and motioned for me to sit down.

"I smelled it when I came in." I answered and sat in front of my plate looking at the plate full of good food. Where had this all come from? She had wanted to fix nothing but Stouffer's frozen dinners for the past couple of weeks. But I don't blame her…I am surprised she hasn't wanted to poison my food yet. Hmm…maybe tonight was the night for a side of arsnic. Bella asked if I needed anything and when I replied, asking for the salt even I could hear the quick clipped tone of my voice. She sighed and walked quickly to and from the kitchen returning with the salt and pepper. I said nothing as she sat it down in front of me. I should have at least thanked her. We ate in silence and I could feel Bella's eyes on me as I ate but I couldn't look up. I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes that I always see there. It's my own fault. I just wish I could fix it without psychiatric help. I am surprised she has put up with me this long. I wondered if this was coming to an end. Is that why she has fixed this nice meal? The last time she worked this hard on something she had wanted to invite Emmett and his wife Rosalie over for the weekend. Of course, I don't know why I should expect anything more than what I get. I don't deserve that much from her.

"How was work?" She questioned.

"Fine." I muttered and felt an ounce of panic seep in. What if this is the end. What if this is her way of telling me she wants a divorce. What if this is our last night together? My heart ached at the thought and I swallowed down the lump of emotion in my throat.

I loved her. God I loved her so much. I hardly ever show it but sometimes I just don't know how. It's not like I have a horrible life story of never being shown love from a mother who didn't care or a father that beat me. I came from a very loving family and I should be able to show my affection without so much problem in doing it. If she did want a divorce it would all be my fault and I swear I would fight for her. At least I would like to think so. But I would be standing in the way of her happiness. She deserves to be happy. She deserves so much more than what I give her. Maybe it would be best to let her go. I would never be complete without her but if it were for her best interest…

"This is new." I found myself saying as I eyed my plate. I just had to find out the truth.

She chewed on her lip as she weakly said, "I just wanted to do something special."

Shit. This can't be good. "Why?" I asked anxiously and looked up at her nose. I couldn't look into those eyes and be shredded a little more inside.

"Can't I just make a nice meal for you?" She was getting defensive now.

"I suppose. Normally you want something when you do this sort of thing." I said and immediately regretted my bitter tone.

I could almost feel her anger floating towards the table. She looked down to her plate and mumbled, "I don't want anything."

Did that mean she didn't want a divorce? "Good." I sighed in relief and picked up my wine glass to take a sip. I was starting to get real worried. This was it. I would dump my ass too if I were her. I would leave me high and dry. She has done so much and I have done nothing for her in return.

We have grown apart so much in last few months. We hardly ever speak anymore unless it's this occasional small talk across the table. She lets me know if she is going out of town to her father's. I let her know if I am going to be home late…every once and awhile. We don't make love in anymore. The last time I got any was my birthday in June. It is currently August, the end of August. She doesn't look at me in the eye and I never look into her eyes because I don't want to see the hurt there that I have caused. We used to be so in love. I still love her but I haven't told her that in a long time. I glanced a look across the table and saw her jaw set tightly, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and I know that I am the one who caused that. It's my fault. If she wants this, I will give it to her. I pushed my empty plate away from me and grabbed my wine glass to chug down what was left. When I sat it down I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

I looked into her eyes and just accepted the hurt that I saw reflecting back at me. "You can have the house Bella. I will give it up without a fuss. We don't have kids to worry about child support or anything to that degree. So I will let you keep the house and the care that I bought you."

I could definitely see the hurt now but I just stared at it anyway. She blinked in confusion and then I could see something register in her face. "Excuse me?"

I crossed my fingers and felt my heart beat out of my chest. I had to just get all of this out in the open. Say what I needed to say and move on. I would let her cuss me and tell me what she thought of me later. I would deserve it. "Well isn't this what you are getting to. This whole nice dinner…fixing my favorite meal, wearing that dress, lighting candles. Aren't you just buttering me up before you drop the bomb and tell me you want a divorce?" Ok…I could have been a bit more polite about that.

I saw her eyes glaze over once more and she frowned. "No Edward, it's not."

Oh. Thank God.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked softly. There had to be some reason.

She huffed and said slowly, "Because I wanted to do something nice for you." She picked up her wine glass and held it still before mumbling, "I wanted to make my husband happy for once."

I felt like shit just from two words. _For once…_she said it as if she never made me happy._ Well the way you treat her shit head…_ I had no one to blame but myself. I wish I did more. I wish that she could understand half of the crap that went on inside of my head. Bella shoved away from the table and cleared our plates. When she came back she asked if I would like some more wine and all I could do was simply nod. I want to fix this, I want things to be normal with her again. I want to be able to tell her I love her every moment of my day and I want her to believe it.

When our glasses were full again she sat down across the table from me and from her walk from my side to her seat I realized I had to do something. I had to start showing her I cared. I watched her sit down and gulp some of her wine down.

"How was your day?" I blurted unexpectedly.

"It was uh…it was fine." She stuttered out as if she were in shock that I was speaking to her in a calm manner.

I nodded and sipped from my glass. "The dinner was good. Thank you." Compliments…that's a good start.

"You're welcome." She said quickly as if afraid I would take it back.

I felt even worse than when I pulled into the garage. I needed time to think. I needed to sort out my thoughts. I stood up from the table and took my wine glass, heading for my office. On my way I asked, "Would you mind to leave some for me to take to work tomorrow?"

"No," I could hear her smile. "I'd love to."

I tried to grin slightly towards her but I just needed to get away and think. I moved quickly into my office and shut the door behind me. Moving over to my desk I fell down into my chair and ran an exhausted hand across my face. What have I done? What have I done with my life and my marriage? Three years ago I married the most amazing woman and I am letting her fall right out of my hands. I have to do something. I have to find a way to fix what I have done and make it right again. I sat my wine glass down and fired up the desk top to do what I always do when I am in here.

As I waited for the screen to boot up I stared at the picture of me and Bella on our wedding day that was sitting beside of my computer. She looked so lovely, dressed all in white and a smile on her face that almost held a secret. She was so beautiful and her brown eyes were full of light and life and I wouldn't dare move my eyes from her that entire day. I was always afraid she would disappear and I would wake up from this dream. Even in the picture I was only looking at her. She was the love of my life…my reason for living. I couldn't let her out of my life. My computer screen glowed brightly in front of me so I put all of my undivided attention on it. Immediately searching through my documents and into my pictures, I clicked on the file that was labeled Bella.

Opening picture after picture of my beautiful wife. I looked at pictures from our past. I looked at our wedding pictures. I looked at our pictures from our senior trip, spring break, college, our honeymoon, and so much more. Before I realized it I had clicked on another file of pictures we also took on our honeymoon. I had forgotten about them and typed in the password, _my Isabella._ When the file was unlocked I gasped loudly at the image that popped up in front of me. Bella…touching herself. On our honeymoon we decided to take pictures of everything, and I do mean everything. We didn't want to forget a moment…especially this moment pictured in front of me. Our first time as a married couple. I swallowed hard and felt my heart beat nearly out of my chest as I clicked through the pictures slowly. I could feel the reaction in my dress slacks and I knew that it was a problem that would have to be solved. There was a video as well and before I got half way through it I was unzipping my pants and sliding my cock out.

I winced as the rough material scraped the head of my sensitive dick. Wrapping my hand around my throbbing member I watched intently as we moved together in a rhythm of our own. She was gorgeous and radiant with her long mahogany hair draped across the pillow and her mouth touching my ear. I hummed lightly as I continued to stroke my head up and down. I remembered her words that night as we made love. She was whispering into my ear over and over, _I love you Edward…I am yours now. I love you. _

I twitched against my palm and groaned lightly as my orgasm swept through me. A few seconds later I was planting my head to the desk and trying to calm my breathing. After visiting the bathroom that was attached to my office I shut the computer off and headed upstairs.

Bella was crawling into bed and pulling the covers up over her neck. Even in her t-shirt and shorts she looked so beautiful and my heart longed for her. I replayed what I had just seen downstairs in my head and felt my cock hardening again.

"You're up earlier than usual." She commented and laid down in the bed.

I began to unbutton my shirt as I replied, "Just really tired." And I wanted to be next to her.

She said nothing as she moved under the covers and turned her back to me. I changed quickly and flipped the lights off before sliding into bed. I set my alarm clock and settled against my pillow while I stared at the back of her head.

"Goodnight Bella." I said softly, almost in a whisper.

She was silent for a minute before responding, "Goodnight."

I chewed on my lip and swallowed hard as I stared at her. After a few minutes I said, "I love you."

She sighed softly and said, "I know Edward."

I grinned and rolled over with my back facing her as I drifted off to sleep.

**Love me some EPOV...I love him! Ok let the reviews begin :)**

**Peace out...**

***KRay***


	19. EPOV STORY

***********Ok ladies and possibly gents…****************

**The moment you have all be waiting for has arrived…**

**There is now an entirely other story just for Edward's POV of "Mission: Save My Marriage"**

**So now you must go check it out. It is called "Mission: What the Hell am I Doing"**

**It is going to have some of the same stuff and some new things. The first chapter is the last thing that was posted in this story, Operation: EPOV.**

**It is going to be fun and exciting and steamier than this one so be sure to check it out…**

**Here is a sneak peek….**

**EPOV**

"So, Mr. Cullen." Dr. Denali started and I could feel my migraines coming back.

"Edward, please." I corrected the man and rubbed my temples.

"Alright, Edward. I can see that you are getting a little stressed." _No shit? _ "Why don't we just talk for a minute?" I nodded in response.

He leaned back in his fancy chair and crossed his hands at his stomach like he was observing me. Why the hell did I agree to do this? I was going to fucking kill Jasper for convincing me that this was a good idea.

"So, I really want you to view me as a friend Edward. I'm a guy that's married…you're a guy that's married. What do you talk about to your other married guy friends?" He asked and raised his dark eyebrows at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Sex…or the lack thereof. It seems to be more of a popular topic with married men."

He grinned and nodded. "I would have to agree. It's like when the rings get on the interests goes."

I shook my head and started to relax a little. "Not for me. It was never like that. Up until now."

Tense again.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "From man to man…when was the last time that it was really…_really_ good?"

I grinned widely and said. "My birthday."

John Denali laughed and said, "Me too. Then again my birthday was three days ago."

I didn't respond, only looked at the pictures of the beautiful woman around his study. Must be his wife. She is gorgeous…no wonder they have great sex. Bella is more beautiful…why don't we have great sex? Why don't we have sex? Oh wait…because I am an asshole. Right.

"What I want you to do Edward is think about the last time you and Bella had the best sex you can ever remember. If it was your birthday then think about that…I just want you to think it over for a minute and then tell me why it was so great."

I sighed and considered walking out but instead I just sighed and closed my eyes and remembered my birthday. It was two months ago.

_Bella was going to see her dad and we got into a huge fight because she wasn't feeling well and she didn't want to go to my parents for my birthday dinner. It was a tradition. We always had dinner at my parent's house for my birthday. I was mad at her and I was convinced that she absolutely hated me because she wouldn't come to my parent's. We fought on the phone while I drove to the familiar house all alone. We fought in text messages while I was there. She finally told me that I should enjoy the time with my family and she would see me at home. Well I was pissed and I didn't want to be around them and I just wanted to be at home in the bed or to have my wife at my own damn birthday dinner. But her father was sick and she insisted on being there. I didn't blame her, I really didn't but I still wanted her to be with me. It was my _birthday._ Besides, Charlie had Sue to take care of him. He was a grown man, he could handle his own. _

_Right before I left my parents house Bella sent me a message that said she was sorry and that she loved me. I didn't respond. As soon as I ate some of my favorite apple crumble that mom always made for me I left. I went home angry, with all intentions of making Bella feel like shit because she missed my birthday. When I got home her car was already in the garage. I got out and slammed the car door before walking into the house. I stomped into the kitchen to find Bella and immediately all of my anger melted away. She had a small birthday cake with one candle in it. She was in some kind of sexy lingerie piece that made my dick rigid with just a glance. I looked at the cake and it said, _I'm Sorry._ I just looked at her as she stared at me with those big brown eyes. I blew the candle out before taking the cake away from her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me…_

**And you will have to stay tuned for the rest of it :):):):)**

**Make sure you check out the EPOV story Mission: What the Hell am I Doing**

**Much love!**

***KRay***


End file.
